Rise of a Legend: Kanto and Orange Islands
by DiscoStu09
Summary: This is the first part in the legendary tale of Ash and Pikachu. They will travel throughout the Kanto region and others in order to achieve their goals to be the best! He will meet incredible new friends, new rivals and gain powerful enemies but with Pikachu and his other Pokemon... he will face it all and more! A smarter and progressively more mature Ash!
1. First Pokémon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Okay so this is the major rewrite of Rise of a Legend. Now before I begin the chapter I am going to list some of the information that you all need to know before you read this story:**

**Green from Pokémon Adventures is the mother of Leaf. She is a part of the Kanto Battle Frontier.**

**Blue is the father of Gary and is the Gym Leader for Viridian City.**

**Red is the adopted big brother of Delia and he is Ash's Uncle. Ash has only met him once. For all of you that have read the original version of this story then you know who Red really is. That will remain and will be explained in even more detail. He is the champion of the Kanto.**

**Red's adventures are too considered AU! So don't expect his adventures to be the same as the one in the games or the manga! It is completely different!**

**Giovanni was the former leader of the Viridian Gym before Red defeated him. Since then he disbanded Team Rocket and went back to training Pokémon. He will come into it in Johto. **

**Someone else is the Leader of Team Rocket... I won't say who just yet.**

**This will be heavily influenced by both the anime and the games!**

**Ritchie is Ash's cousin and the 4****th**** member of the Pallet town trainers. Ritchie, Ash and Gary will all aspire to enter the Pokémon League.**

**Leaf will be more like the game version and her main goal will be to fill up the Poké will catch a lot of Pokemon!  
**

**Jessie, James and Meowth will only appear in rare occasions similar to Pokémon Yellow and they won't appear until Mt. Moon. Also once Ash goes to Hoenn, there will be a major change in their characters. Either they will become better villains or they will quit Team Rocket and follow their own dreams. I haven't decided yet.**

**Also I might... just might... bring Mega Evolution into the story.**

**I have said this will contain a smarter and more mature Ash. He will start of smarter but he will still have the maturity of a kid. However unlike in the anime, as the story goes on and as Ash actually gets older, he will mature. You will not recognise the Ash at the start of this story to the Ash at the end of this story. **

**I hope you enjoy the rewrite!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First Pokémon**

_In the peaceful suburb known as Pallet town within the Kanto region, a group of children were about to begin the next part of their lives. They would each go on to great individual roads to reach their goals. Three of them will attempt to achieve their lofty and ambitious goals but their adventures will pale in comparison to the remaining member of the group. This tale will focus on his journey... it will be a journey filled with danger, excitement, love, friendship and stuff of legends... the only question is... will he survive it?_

* * *

**Ketchum Residence – 7:00am**

* * *

"It's finally here!" A young, 10 year old boy who stood at 5'0" with messy black hair and brown eyes shouted ecstatically. The boy's name is Ash Ketchum and today was the day that he would finally get to start his Pokémon journey.

"I never thought that this day would come." Ash muttered unable to contain his excitement and it caused him to stuff up what he was doing. He currently sat on his bed trying to tie his shoe lace but he was so animated that it made such a simple task difficult. He wore the clothes that his mother had made from scratch. His upper attire consists of a blue jacket with gold trim and white collar and sleeves. He wore it open over a dark cyan t-shirt. His lower outfit consists of jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, and a brown belt. He also wore green fingerless gloves with light green edging and a red and white hat that he won in a Pokémon League contest.

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed once that bothersome shoe lace was finally tied and he leaped off his bed. He grabbed his green backpack that was sitting against the wall right next to his bedroom door and hurried downstairs.

He burst into the kitchen where his mother and little sister, Lily, were already at the table eating breakfast. Ash could see that when Lily grew up that she would be a carbon copy of their mother except that her hair was black. She was going to turn 4 in just a few months and so Ash, who would miss it because of his journey, demanded that they celebrate early so he could be a part of it.

"MorningsorrybutIgottogogetmyPokémonfromtheProfessor!" Ash shouted excitedly, his excitement making it hard for them to understand what he was shouting about. He gave his mother a swift hug and kissed Lily on the forehead, which made her giggle, and he sprint out of the house.

"What he say, mama?" Lily asked her mother.

"'What 'did' he say', Lily." Delia corrected with a smile, "And I believe he is going to go get his first Pokémon."

"Oh... he leaving then..." Lily pouted sadly.

"'He 'is' leaving'. Don't worry, he will be back to show off his Pokémon before he goes." Delia smiled at her daughter. She knew that her daughter would miss her big brother terribly when he was out on his journey.

**Professor Oak's Lab**

Ash sprinted up the dirt covered path towards the most famous, well only famous, place in Pallet town and that was Professor Oak's lab. A large crowd had gathered at the foot of the hill to wait for the other trainers to come out with their new Pokémon. It didn't take him long to reach his destination and he saw that he was the last one to arrive. Professor Oak standing in front of the door and three other ten year olds stood in front of him.

One boy had spiky brown hair, brown eyes and he stood taller than Ash at 5'4". He wore a purple jumper, with dark blue pants, brown boots and a green necklace. His name is Gary Oak. He is the son of Blue Oak and the grandson of Professor Oak. Once upon a time they were friends and now major rivals.

Standing next to him was Ash's cousin, Ritchie. He was slightly shorter than Gary at 5'2" with brown hair and black eyes. He wore a dark sleeveless green jacket over a light green shirt and green pants. Just like his cousin, he wore dark fingerless gloves and a blue hat with a large yellow stripe. He also had a large brown backpack on his back. Their mothers often dubbed them as 'twins' because of how similar they are.

The last remaining hopeful trainer was a girl with long light brown hair, blue eyes and she was the smallest member of the quartet at 4'11". She wore a sky blue sleeveless shirt, a white hat with red stripes and a red pink skirt. She carried a one strap yellow bag. This is Leaf and she is his best friend. He met her when he was four years old and she was the daughter of his father's childhood friend and they hit it off really well thanks to both of their love for Pokémon.

"It's about time you got here!" Ritchie grinned widely when his cousin came to a stop a few metres away. "Although, I have to admit, I thought you would get here late with nothing but your pyjamas on."

"I wouldn't do that!" Ash exclaimed after a few moments to get his breath back.

Gary sneered at him before focusing his attention back on his grandfather. Leaf, on the other hand, couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the two cousins before flashing Ash a smile.

"So you have finally arrived Ash. Now follow me so we can begin." Oak said amused. He guided the four upcoming Pokémon trainers into his laboratory and while they walked, Professor Oak glanced at Ash. The moment was finally here. The instant he met Brian and Delia Ketchum, many years ago, he knew that they would give birth to Ash. He was the boy that he had met when he was a child when he was sent to the future by the legendary Pokémon Celebi. He expected great things from him.

He led them into a room where all of his computers and other machine equipment were, and in the middle of the room on a table were 4 Poké Balls. Each one had a different symbol engraved just above the lock. The symbols were: fire, water, grass and electric.

"Okay, as you all know, that beginning trainers that come here for their first Pokémon are given the choice between the three starting Pokémon; Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. However there are four of you. This means... that one of you will have to choose a different Pokémon for your starter. Inside of the Poké Ball with the electric symbol is a Pikachu but be warned unlike the other three, who have been raised to obey their trainers, Pikachu isn't as obedient. So you will have to gain its trust. I can inform you that it has been treated by humans poorly in the past." Professor Oak explained to the quartet and they all nodded in acceptance. "Leaf can choose first."

Leaf stood in thought for a moment before she decided, "I can't decide... I've thought about which Pokémon I want to start with but even now, I still don't know what to choose. So I will just choose the remaining one."

"If that is your choice..." Professor Oak said and turned to his grandson, "So, who are you going to choose Gary?"

The grandson of Professor Oak looked over the four balls critically and decided that he didn't want the Pikachu. While he was confident in his own abilities on taming a Pokémon, he didn't want to have to deal with it for his first Pokémon. He wanted to gain some experience first and so he picked the one that he wanted for years.

He walked forward and picked up the Poké Ball with a water symbol on it. He calmly threw it onto the ground and released the Pokémon from within. "Go Squirtle!"

A small blue bipedal turtle-like creature appeared out of the Poké Ball and let out a cry of "Squirtle!" He looked around the room at all the people standing around him and he began to feel intimidated.

Gary bent down onto one knee and smiled at his new Pokémon, "Hey there Squirtle. My name is Gary and I am your new trainer."

Squirtle tilted his head on his left, considering what was just said to him before giving a big nod.

"Okay, you can pick now Ritchie."

"Thanks Professor." Ritchie smiled at the Professor and approached the table where the last three remaining Poké Balls lay. "I choose this one." He picked up the Poké Ball with the fire symbol before releasing the Pokémon. Out of the ball came a lizard-like creature, with orange skin, a yellow chest, and a flame on the end of its tail.

"Char!" The fire lizard exclaimed happily staring at Ritchie who released him from the ball.

"You want to come with me Charmander?" Ritchie asked kindly.

Charmander nodded eagerly and he jumped into his trainer's arms. Ritchie grinned as he held the small fire Pokémon, "I've got a nickname for you... do you want it?"

"Char! Char!" Charmander nodded eagerly.

"I'll call you... Zippo." Ritchie declared.

Gary scoffed at the scene and Leaf gave him a swift glare before smiling sweetly at the scene. Ash didn't pay much interest to the scene as he already knew that Richie intended to give his Pokémon nicknames.

"Okay! Ash it is your turn." Professor Oak informed Ash with a smile. He knew exactly what Pokémon Ash was going to choose.

Ash walked over to the table and gave each ball a glance as he tried to decide which Pokémon to choose. It was either Bulbasaur or Pikachu. He couldn't explain it but he felt a slight pull to the ball containing Pikachu. For weeks, in his mind, he had been debating on whether to choose Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander for his starter but standing in front of the options now, Pikachu was more appealing to him. Perhaps it was because of the Pikachu he had saved over a year ago. He had wondered what had happened to it but Professor Oak just said that it was fine and he didn't need to worry about it.

Ash reached out and grasped the ball with the electric symbol.

"Come on out, Pikachu!" Ash declared before throwing the ball to the ground. Out of the ball came a small, mouse-like Pokémon that had short, yellow fur with brown markings covering its back and part of its tail. It also had black-tipped, pointy ears and red circles on its cheeks and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Pikachu..." The small electric mouse Pokémon said in disapproval and a little bit fearfully. He frowned at all the humans around the room, especially the one that released him. He hated humans! All they cared about was strong Pokémon and they abused the weak ones. They don't care about the welfare of them unless they win them battles and he didn't trust a single one of them.

Ash bent down and made eye contact with him and said, "Hey Pikachu... I'm Ash your new trainer. It's nice to meet you."

Unfortunately for Ash, he could immediately tell that Pikachu, by the expression on his face, that he wasn't too impressed by him and his cheeks sparkling with electricity confirmed it.

"Pika CHUUUU" screamed Pikachu as his electricity surrounded his body before he unleashed the powerful electric attack on Ash who screamed in pain as it struck him. Everybody looked on him shock seeing what Pikachu did to Ash.

Pikachu looked down at the trainer that he just shocked and braced itself, waiting for the enviable reaction of him getting up extremely angry and hitting him. To his surprise however, he heard a chuckle and he realised that it was coming from the very same trainer he had just attacked.

Ash got up groggily and chuckled painfully. He tried to push away the pain that the shock had given him and he grinned at the startled Pikachu. "Man, what power! You are much stronger than you look."

He noticed the confused face on Pikachu before smiling slightly and answered the unasked question.

"What? You are wondering why I am not angry at you. The answer is simple... you have clearly been mistreated by humans in the past so I am not surprised by your reaction but... I promise you I am not like those others... I care about Pokémon a lot. I'm not asking you to trust me, but please, just give me a chance! Give me the chance to be your trainer and friend and if a week has gone by and you still want nothing to do with me... then you're free to go wherever you want."

Ash finished with determination and compassion in his eyes as he looked into Pikachu's confused one. Pikachu, who was shocked at the offer, looked into his eyes for a few more moments and saw nothing but determination and promise.

"Pika!" The rodent nodded his head in agreement.

Professor Oak grinned at the two of them. He knew that Ash would somehow gain Pikachu's trust. So far it seemed that neither of them have realised that they had seen each other before. A year ago, Ash found Pikachu, who was badly wounded, and brought him back here so the electric rodent could be healed. He wouldn't tell them, as it would be best for them to work it out on their own.

"I guess that means that I get Bulbasaur." Leaf said with a smile and she took the last remaining Poké Ball.

"Bulba Bulba Saur!" The greenish/blue quadruped Pokémon exclaimed happily after being free from the confines of her Poké Ball.

"Hello there, Bulbasaur!" Leaf greeted her new Pokémon enthusiastically, "I'm Leaf and I am going to be your trainer from now on. Is that all right with you?"

Bulbasaur nodded and a single green vine shot out from underneath the bulb on her back towards Leaf. The only girl member of the group grinned at the vine and with her right hand, she shook it.

Now that they all had their Pokémon, Professor Oak was about to inform them all of their responsibilities that comes with being a Pokémon trainer but Gary interrupted him.

"How about we all have a battle to test out our Pokémon? It will be better for all of us to have our first battle against people we know."

Leaf and Richie both looked ecstatic at the prospect of battling each other and they both looked at Professor Oak begging him to agree. Pikachu looked at his new trainer and was surprised to see and indifferent look on his face.

Professor Oak sighed in slight annoyance before nodding and he led them all outside to an open field that they could battle in. Once they were there, Professor Oak asked them how they were going to decide who battles who.

It was Leaf who proposed that they write names and put them in a hat and whatever two is picked, battles, and then the other two battles. The winners then battle each other. Everyone nodded except for Ash, who gave them his hat but told them, "I am not participating. Until Pikachu trusts me, I refuse to participate in battles."

Pikachu was surprised by his new trainer's statement. Did he truly mean that he wanted to gain his trust? To be his friend..?

After writing their names down, and shuffling them in Ash's hat; Oak withdrew two sheets of paper. He cleared his throat and announced, "The first battle is between Gary and Leaf."

Gary smirked but a drop of sweat descended down the side of his gave away his nerves. Leaf on the other hand, grinned widely because she was excited at the prospect of her first battle.

"Go Squirtle!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

Both Pokémon appeared on the field standing opposite to each other. They immediately knew that this was each others first match with their new trainers and they wanted to make a good impression.

Before Oak called the match to start, he went up to the two trainers and individually whispered to them there Pokémon's current moves. He then went up to Ritchie and Ash and to them what their Pokémon moves were.

"Let the match begin."

"Squirtle use Bubble!"

A bunch of bubbles shot out of Squirtle's mouth directly at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge it and then use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur was just able to dodge the attack and then two Vines shot out from below the bulb on her back straight at Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Withdraw!"

Squirtle hid his body inside of his shell as the Vine Whip made contact with it which made him skid a few metres.

"Squirtle use Tackle!" Gary ordered.

"Bulbasaur you use Tackle to!" Leaf countered.

Both Pokémon charged towards each other and hit each other head on. The impact caused both of them to stumble back in pain as everyone else on the side line watched eagerly. Pikachu was standing on Ash's left and he looked on with a small bit of interest but his mind was more focused on his new trainer.

Ritchie leaned over and whispered to Ash, "Who do you think will win?"

"Leaf will win."

"How do you know?" Ritchie asked confused.

"I don't," Ash smirked at him, "I just want Gary to lose."

"Nice!" Ritchie laughed loudly.

"I think it is time that we finish this battle Gary!" Leaf yelled as she prepared to end the match and Gary reacted quickly seemingly anticipating her move.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!"

Squirtle once again hid inside his shell but this is what Leaf was hoping for, "Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!"

"What?!" Gary shouted in completely surprise as a seed shot out of the tip of Bulbasaur bulb and hit Squirtle's shell. The moment it made contact, the seed broke and vines wrapped around Squirtle's shell. Squirtle yelled in pain from inside his shell as the vines began zapping his energy. It was only moments later that the vines fell away and Squirtle appeared out of his shell unconscious.

Oak stepped forward, "The winner of the match is Bulbasaur!"

Leaf cheered and gave Bulbasaur a big hug while Gary congratulated Squirtle on a good battle before telling him to take a rest and returned him to his Pokéball. Gary gave Leaf a short nod in congratulations before walking to a sport somewhat near Ash and Ritchie.

"Is Bulbasaur all good for another round?" Professor Oak asked Leaf.

Both Leaf and Bulbasaur responded positively and Richie took his place on the field.

"Let's go, Zippo!" Ritchie called out and released the fire lizard from the confines of his Poké Ball.

"Let the match begin!" Professor Oak announced.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur shot her Leech Seed towards Zippo but Ritchie ordered quickly, "Zippo, dodge it!"

Zippo avoided the seed without much effort by jumping to the left and the seed hit the ground where he stood previously. The vines burst out of the seed and started to spread over the ground.

"Bulbasaur hit him with Vine Whip!"

"Zippo block it with Ember!"

Bulbasaur shot her Vine Whips at Zippo but they were blocked by the cluster of small fireballs that Zippo unleashed from his mouth. The attack burned the whips severely and Bulbasaur hissed in pain. She returned her whips back into her bulb in order to try and heal them, while Zippo waited for Bulbasaur's next attack.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur sprinted towards Zippo, fully intending to ram the fire Pokémon but Ritchie countered, "Zippo use Smokescreen."

Out of Zippo's mouth came a thick black smoke that enclosed around Bulbasaur, and the grass Pokémon breathed in some which made her cough and stumble. She could no longer see Zippo anywhere due to the thickness of the smoke. After a few moment s the smoke cleared but Zippo was no longer in front of Bulbasaur and before she could react, she was hit in the side. Zippo had appeared at her side and hit her with an Ember attack.

"This match is over!" Professor Oak declared.

Leaf checked on her Pokémon and fortunately the damage wasn't too severe.

"I have some potions inside." Professor Oak informed them, "I will heal their injuries, plus there are some other things that I need to tell you all before you start your journeys."

* * *

**If you like it, then please review it. If you don't like it, then don't read it. If you see any areas that need improvement, then please review and tell me. **


	2. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Leaving Home**

* * *

After their Pokémon had been healed, everyone was back in the room where they received their Pokémon and were awaiting for a few items that Professor Oak was going to give them. Ash stood next to his Pikachu without a care in the world, everyone else in the room was very wary of getting close to Pikachu afraid that they were going to get shocked. Pikachu just stood in silence contemplating the mystery of his new trainer. He could see that everyone in the room including the Pokémon was wary of him. He mentally smirked at the looks, he was glad that they were afraid of him. When people or Pokémon were afraid of you, they left you alone. However for some reason his new trainer, Ash, wasn't even remotely afraid of him.

Professor Oak looked at all four trainers along with their Pokémon and he could see they were all nervous around Pikachu except for Ash. He turned around to his desk and pulled out a red device.

"This is known as a Pokédex. It's kind of like a high-tech field guide, where data of Pokémon caught is written automatically. Ash, Leaf, Gary and Ritchie... I leave one to each of you. Perfect your Pokédex and record all of the Pokémon in the world. That is my dream! I'm already an old guy! It's a tough journey for me to search for all of the Pokémon. So, I entrust my dreams to you, friends."

He handed Ash the red Pokédex before he picked up another three off his desk. He gave Gary a black one, Leaf a blue one and Ritchie a green one. He then turned back to the desk and grabbed a handful of red and white Poké Balls and he gave them six each.

"Now these are your Poké Balls. Now you can only carry six Pokémon at a time. Any time you catch another Pokémon when you already have six it will automatically transport to my lab where I will take care of them until you want to switch them into your party. Now one last thing as this is important, I am going to tell how a catch a Pokémon with a Poké Ball. First it is important that you weaken the Pokémon that you're attempting to catch. Any status affects such as sleep, paralysis, frozen, poison or burnt will increase the chances of capture. When the ball is thrown and it successfully hits the Pokémon, the Poké Ball limits the power of Pokémon contained inside and tames them. However they don't cause the Pokémon inside to always obey the Trainer. Some Pokémon you have to earn their respect before they will obey, like Pikachu, it seems, for example. Be warned though... should the Pokémon break out of the ball... the Poké Ball will be shattered. So use them wisely and be sure to save up to buy new ones. That's all I have to say. It's all up to you now to begin your journey and catch as many Pokémon as you can... so get going!" Oak finish with a proud smile on his face.

They all nodded before Gary, Leaf and Ritchie withdrew their Pokémon and left the building to say goodbye to their families. Ash meanwhile finished attaching his Poké Balls to his belt before turning to his Pikachu and he asked him, "Do you want to go inside your Poké Ball?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted vehemently shaking his head. He hated Poké Balls more than anything even humans.

"It seems that your Pikachu doesn't like Poké Balls. You probably should let him walk with you, and it would be a good way to build the trust between you two." Professor Oak recommended.

Ash nodded and turned to his starting Pokémon, "Let's go Pikachu. I'll introduce you to my mum and little sister and we will get some breakfast before we go. Is that all right with you?" Ash asked his companion, who nodded his head hesitantly. Just as they were about to leave however Professor Oak asked him one final question, "What are you going to do if Pikachu wants nothing more to do with you in a week?

Ash looked into Professor Oak's eyes with a very serious expression on his face, one that only Professor Oak had seen on his face when he was risking his life to save a Pokémon.

"Then I quit as a Pokémon trainer! If I can't gain Pikachu's trust... then I don't deserve to be one." Ash informed the old professor before he walked out of the room. Pikachu quickly went after his trainer.

They exited the lab before something important suddenly popped into his head... a crucial piece of information that he had just remembered. He turned to Pikachu and pleaded, "I have a favour to ask you... my sister is only three years old, so when she sees you she is probably going to squeal and try to hug you and play with you. Now I know you dislike humans, but I am begging you, she doesn't know any better... so please that no matter what she does, please don't shock her. Collect all the hatred and anger that will bottle up and hold it in... Then when we leave, you can unleash it all on me! I know I am asking for a lot but I need you to at least try."

Pikachu looked into the pleading eyes of his trainer. It was obvious to him that his trainer's little sister was precious to him and he didn't want to see her hurt. The thought of a little girl cuddling him really didn't appeal to him but the opportunity to shock his new trainer some more without any repercussions was something he would enjoy. He could stomach the cuddling from the girl if he had too.

"Pi!" Pikachu answered him with a nod of his head.

The new trainer along with his starter descended down the large hill until they reached the gate at the bottom. Once they were there, they saw a large group of people gathered around the other three trainers. He glanced back at Pikachu, who he could see was frightened by the crowd, but he was surprised when Pikachu grabbed the leg of his pants with one of his paws. He gave Pikachu a reassuring smile as he turned his attention back to the group of people.

"Thank you everyone for your support!" Gary shouted to the crowd of people. He jumped into the back seat of his red car with his faction of beautiful cheerleaders. "I promise you all that I will make Pallet town known throughout the world!"

The crowd let out a large cheer as Gary drove off down the road.

"Having cheerleaders drive him around the region..." Ritchie sighed in mock bitterness, "How unfair..!"

"Do you really want to sit in a car with a bunch of annoying, giggling cheerleaders?" Leaf asked him amused.

Ritchie pictured that prospect for and a shiver went up his back. "Yeah that doesn't sound fun."

"If we have any luck, they will drive him insane and he will quit being a Pokémon trainer." Ash smirked when he reached them.

"We can only hope." Leaf prayed with a mischievous grin.

"I have a question... How does a 10 year old boy get a legion of cheerleaders?" Ritchie asked them curiously.

The crowd that had gathered earlier had dissipated once Gary had departed leaving the three trainers alone except for a few people.

"I think they're all friends with Daisy." Ash muttered, "I wonder if she asked them to watch out for her little brother?"

"Daisy... I wish she would look out for me..." Ritchie muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks. Ash nodded in agreement with a blush on his own face.

"Boys..." Leaf sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew about their small crushes on Gary's older sister.

"Now dear, keep muttering like that and people might think that you're jealous."

"Mom!" Leaf blushed in embarrassment. "Don't say things like that!" Fortunately for Leaf, her mother's words didn't reach the boys ears.

Leaf was almost a carbon copy of her mother except her mother had a darker shade of blue in her eyes. She stood at 5'4" and she wore red jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Jordon?!" Ash waved happily to his best friend's mother.

Green smiled fondly at her daughter's best friend and she replied warmly, "I'm great Ash. I bet you're excited that you got your first Pokémon."

Ash nodded, "Yeah! I just hope that I can get him to trust me."

Green glanced at the Pokémon standing near his left leg and mentally smirked. _'A Pikachu as his starter... I'm not surprised.'_

"I'm off guys!" Ritchie told them, "I've already said goodbye to my folks. Good luck on your journeys."

"Yeah... Good luck to you too Ritchie." Ash grinned and they shook hands quickly. Leaf gave him a brief hug before he departed.

"So what are you going to do Leaf?" Ash asked his friend curiously, "You've always refused to tell me what you're going to do when you get your first Pokémon. You know that Gary, Richie and I all want to enter the Pokémon League and become Pokémon masters. So what is your goal?"

"If I am being honest... Until now I never had a goal." Leaf answered honestly, "I just wanted my first Pokémon and to travel the world but now..."

"Now..?" Ash insisted.

"I am going to do what Professor Oak couldn't!" Leaf said firmly, "I am going to complete the Pokédex!"

"You know that is going to be a tough to do." Ash pointed out.

Leaf just grinned, "I know but just think of how many new friends I will have once I capture them all!"

"I understand. Well I better get home... I haven't had breakfast yet." Ash laughed sheepishly.

"That is a good idea Ash. With how loud your stomach is when it's empty, you will end up scaring the wild Pokémon away." Green teased the young boy.

"Haha!" Ash laughed sarcastically, "I'll miss your wit while I am gone, Mrs. Jordon."

Leaf cut off her mother's retort by hugging her friend and she gave him a swift kiss on his left cheek.

"Good luck."

Ash blushed slightly and whispered back, "Good luck to you too."

Leaf released him from her hug and bounced back over to her mother.

"Let's go home. I want to say goodbye to daddy!" Leaf shouted excitedly to her mother and began dragging her in the direction of her house.

Green rolled her eyes good naturedly and waved back to Ash, "Have fun on your journey!"

Ash grinned at amusement at the sight of Leaf pulling her mother along and he waved back. He looked down to see Pikachu looking much more relaxed since everyone had left and he no longer held onto his trousers.

"Let's go Pikachu."

* * *

**Ketchum Residence**

* * *

Ash walked into the living room of his house with Pikachu trailing just a few feet behind and it was his mother that first noticed his presence.

"Hey Ash, sweetie, what Pokémon do you have there?" Delia asked sweetly. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a kitchen towel in her hand.

Lily looked up from her position on the couch, in the living room, at the sound of her mother's voice. She spun around to see Ash standing near the front door with a small yellow rodent behind his legs.

"SOOO CUTE!" Lily squealed and she jumped off the couch.

Pikachu gulped in fear as the young girl sprinted towards him and he knew that he wasn't going to enjoy this. Ash was going to regret giving him permission to shock him.

Ash flinched when Lily grasped Pikachu in her arms and hugged him tight. He looked away and silently thanked Pikachu for restraining himself. However he knew he was in for a world of hurt later on... he could literally feel the glare that Pikachu was giving him.

"Okay that is enough Lily. Let him go." Ash said sternly.

Lily pouted but compiled and she released that electric rodent back onto the floor. Pikachu didn't hesitate to scurry behind Ash for safety.

"How about we have some breakfast?" Delia asked brightly.

It wasn't long until the Ketchum family surrounded the kitchen table eating their final meal as a family before Ash would leave on his journey. Pikachu sat on the floor, near Ash's chair, eating a bowl of Pokémon food.

As he ate, Pikachu kept looking at his surroundings and examined the house that his 'trainer' lived in. He had to admit to himself with some reluctance that it was a nice and peaceful place. The electric mouse then looked at the people around the table. Ash had been able to keep his little sister at bay so he didn't have to worry about being hugged to death again. Ash's mum was a weird one to him but he found it amusing when she kept telling Ash to make sure he changes his underwear every day. Unlike most humans, Ash's mother seemed to radiate kindness and he believed that it was because she wasn't a Pokémon trainer.

His thoughts turned to his possible new trainer. Ash didn't get angry when was electrocuted and even more astonishing was that he was willing to give up his dream for him. Pikachu had never heard of a human that was willing to give up his dream if he didn't get the trust of his Pokémon. Ash had even asked to be electrocuted instead of his little sister... he really cared about others.

He decided to look around the kitchen once again before his eyes landed on a big bottle of what appeared to be a red liquid and he recognized it immediately... it was tomato ketchup. He started drooling at the sight, his mind going back to the first time he tasted the stuff.

**Flashback**

_In a town, surrounded by travellers and Pokémon trainers, a Pikachu stealthy avoids noticed as he explores the town. He soon came across a building that was jam packed with all fancy looking people eating all different kinds of food. He was about to change direction when his stomach growled and he decided to head in and try to pinch some food. He zigzagged past each table looking for one that had been abandoned until he finally found one that only had, what looked like a bottle of something red. _

_He jumped up onto the table looking at the table curiously before opening it and licking it tentatively. A minute later the bottle was half finished as he continued to chug it down... it was just so delicious. His joy didn't last long before he was hit in the back. He fell of the table harshly before slowly getting back to his feet and he looked up to see a big ugly looking man holding a broomstick in his hands with a scowl on his face. _

"_Don't touch our food you little rodent trash! Get the hell out of my restaurant!" he snarled and he swung his broom into the side of Pikachu's head. He went tumbling along the ground before being grabbed by the back of the next. Pikachu squeaked furiously and unleashed a thunder shock but it didn't have any affect as the man had rubber gloves on. He looked around at the people in the building to see none that expressed any concern about his well being. He was soon chucked out of the building and he hit the road painfully. He looked back to see the man still glaring at him holding his broom threateningly and Pikachu fled down the road into the woods._

_**End Flashback**_

Pikachu closed his eyes at the memory. It was both a great one because of the taste of ketchup and a terrible one because of the beating he had received. He sighed before turning his attention back to his food and started slowly eating. To his surprise though, the bottle of ketchup was suddenly hovering beside him. Shocked, he looked up to see Ash holding the bottle with a smile on his face.

"You kept glancing at the bottle, so I figured that you like this stuff... so here you go." Ash said and handed the bottle to Pikachu and he then continued eating his breakfast. Pikachu glanced at Ash and he gave him a genuine but swift smile before he dug into the bottle of ketchup.

"Now Ash... I believe that you're going to need this." Delia smiled at her son and she held out a bank card. "Your father and I set this up when you were younger. Do I need to remind you to use the money inside wisely? Only buy the essentials... do you understand?"

"Yes mum." Ash promised and he put the card inside his wallet.

"Do I get one?!" Lily pleaded.

"Yes dear. I have set yours up and for the 6-7 years I will slowly put money in for you." Delia told her patiently much to Lily's delight.

"Alright, we better get going Pikachu." Ash informed Pikachu after he finished his meal.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and he put down the empty bottle of ketchup. Ash started gathering all of his equipment, Pokémon food and clothes before stuffing them untidily into his back pack. Just when he was ready to leave, he noticed the tears leaking out of Lily's eyes. He picked her up out of her and hugged her soothingly. Lily tightened her hold onto him as her tears turned into sobs.

"Shh! It's going to be okay, Lily! I'll stay in contact with you. I'll tell you what... I will send some of the Pokémon I capture to you, so you can play with them. Would you like that?"

He held her for a few minutes before her sobs finally began to subside but she didn't loosen her hold on him. "Do you p-p-promise?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, I promise!" Ash assured her.

He put her down before he gave his mum a hug farewell.

"You be careful out there okay." Delia tightened her hold for a moment on her son.

"I will." Ash said and broke out of the hug. He turned to Pikachu and said, "Let's go Pikachu."

Once Ash walked out the door, Delia looked back at her daughter and felt a pang in her heart at the devastated look on her face as she wouldn't be with Ash for a long time. Delia knew that Ash leaving to go on his journey hurt Lily immensely because he was more than just a brother to her. He wasn't aware that Lily looked up to him like a father and that he treated her more like a daughter then a sister. She loved looking on to see Ash and Lily watching the television together or playing a game. She also knew that if she had asked Ash to stay with them and to abandon his journey, then he would do it. That's how much he cared about them but she couldn't allow her baby boy to sacrifice his dream for them. When Lily was older, she would understand.

* * *

**Outside of Ketchum Residence**

* * *

"Okay, now I told you that I would wait for you to trust me before I started my journey. So how about we travel up to Viridian City? It should take us about a week and you can decide if we should continue or not. Do you agree?" Ash knelt down and asked Pikachu.

Pikachu tilted his head curiously. He remembered that there were a group of wild Pikachu up that way... so he could join then... if Ash didn't gain his trust.

"Pikachu!"

Seeing the nod from his little companion, Ash smiled and said, "Okay then, let's get going!"

"Pikachu..."

Ash had already began walking away before turning back after hearing Pikachu and he paled when he saw the evil smirk on the electric rodent's face. "Oh no..!"

"PIKACHU!"

"Gah!" Ash screamed in pain when the powerful Thundershock enveloped him.

Seeing Ash lying on the ground feeling the effects of his attack satisfied the electric mouse immensely and he thought, _'That felt really good!'_

* * *

**If you like it, then please review it. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**Out of curiosity that has no part of this story... if Ash could only have one Legendary what would your choice be? **


	3. On the Road to Viridian City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – On the Road to Viridian City**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Ash and his companion Pikachu had left his house in order to begin their journey and their first objective was to reach Viridian city. He didn't plan on going any further than that unless Pikachu decided to accompany him and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to convince Pikachu to come. He may have surprised him with a few things so far, but it still wasn't close to gaining his trust. There would be no point in going further that Viridian city because if Pikachu decided to leave then he would have to travel back home alone and he would have no protection from violent wild Pokémon. At least the way from Pallet to Viridian didn't have many dangers. He also knew a place Pikachu could go if he decided to leave, a place where he can live happily.

He also used the time to check out Pikachu's information on his Pokédex and he learned a few things. His Pokédex told him Pikachu's height and weight and then compared it to what an average Pikachu's height and weight should be. Fortunately for him it seemed that Pikachu is as healthy as he should be. His Pokédex also recorded Pikachu's move and special ability which is something that Ash took great notice in. Pikachu had an ability called Static which sometimes paralysed a Pokémon when they made physical contact with him.

They had been walking for three hours straight before Ash asked Pikachu, "Do you want to take a break?"

Pikachu nodded before sprinting up a nearby tree and sat on a branch with his back leaning against the trunk of the tree. Ash smiled at him before setting his backpack at the bottom of the tree before checking out the scenery seeing if he can find any Pokémon he could capture for Lily to play with. He could see a group of small, plump-bodied birds. They were brown colour, with a lighter coloured throats and bellies. The tips of their wings share a cream colour and their feet and beak are a pinkish-gray colour. He could tell that they were Pidgeys.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pidgey for some information. "Pidgey is a Flying-type Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. It is a perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."

Just a bit further to the left was another bird Pokémon. It had a rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors, being short but hooked. Its underside is beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes and light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings were pinkish-red with lighter edges. Its back is black in coloration, and it had three brown-coloured tail feathers. He knew that this was a Spearow, a Pokémon that was very easily angered. It wouldn't be wise to attack it without knowing where the rest of its flock is.

His Pokédex stated: "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."

He placed the Pokédex back into his pocket when he heard a rustling coming from behind him and he could hear Pikachu snickering up in the tree. He quickly turned his attention towards the tree that Pikachu was perching on only to see a purple creature going through his backpack.

"What the... a Rattata... but why here?! They only appear in forests!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sometimes it comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travellers." His Pokédex said from inside of his pocket.

Ash scowled as Pikachu roared in laughter from atop of his branch. Ash quickly pulled out an empty Poké Ball and threw it at the Rattata before it could realise what had happened. The ball hit it on the side of its stomach before rebounding off and it opened up. A red beam shot out of the ball and it surrounded the Rattata before pulling it into the ball and it started rolling slightly on the ground as the Rattata struggled to escape. After five flickers of red in the center of the ball it stopped and it emitted a sound which Ash concluded that Rattata had been caught. He walked on towards the ball as Pikachu looked on curiously and Ash picked it up before releasing his Rattata from its ball. It was small with large teeth and it also had long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. It had purple fur on its back, and cream coloured fur on its stomach, Ash pulled out Dex and had him examine his new Pokémon and concluded that it was a female and weighed about 3.4 kg which was very slightly under-weighted but otherwise healthy. It seemed that her special ability was called Guts. If at any stage she is under the status ailment like burn, poison or paralysis, her attack power will increase.

"Well Rattata... you are the first Pokémon that I have caught. Welcome to the group." Ash said with a smile as Rattata replied with an exuberant "Rattata!"

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

* * *

"_Someone kill me, please!"_ Ash thought to himself in annoyance before putting Rattata back in her Poké Ball. They had been taking there time walking to the next town, they had seen many different Pokémon such as Mankeys, Nidorans both female and male, also they had been down to the river and seen some water types such as Magikarp, Poilwag and Horsea. He decided against trying to catch any since he didn't know if he would be continuing his journey and so catching more Pokémon was pointless. Rattata would make a good companion for Lily. He had spent a lot of time with talking with Pikachu, he could see that Pikachu was much more relaxed in his presence now but he wasn't naive enough to believe that he trusted him yet. However they were at the point where he could understand what Pikachu was saying to an extent, he didn't know what he was saying word for word but he got the general gist of it.

He glanced over at Pikachu who was walking slightly behind him with a look of annoyance on his face, so it wasn't only just him that was annoyed by what's going on. Ever since he captured that Rattata she would keep releasing herself from her Poké Ball and she was extremely hyperactive. She was driving them both nuts. He couldn't get her to train or rest, all she wanted to do was run around and play. So he was quite eager to get to the Pokémon centre in Viridian to send Rattata to Lily but he needed to show Pikachu one thing before he could.

He finally found the area that he was looking for. It was a secluded part of the forest and it was far away from the road. He knew Pikachu would enjoy seeing this as intended to promise him that if he decided that he wanted nothing to do with him, he was going to bring him here. To his curiosity he could see Pikachu perk up and before he could blink, the electric mouse had sprinted off into the trees.

"Hey, wait a second Pikachu!" Ash yelled before chasing after him. It seemed that Pikachu already knew about this place so could that mean that he is _the_ Pikachu?

It didn't take him long to see Pikachu hiding behind a bush staring over the top at the group of other Pikachu's playing in a small open area. Pikachu looked back at him with a confused look on his face and let out a "Pika pika?"

He smiled at the look on Pikachu's face as he sat down next to and explained why he brought him here.

"You see, a few weeks ago I was walking through the forest looking at different kinds of Pokémon when I stumbled on this area. When I got here I discovered a badly wounded Pikachu lying on the floor. So I carefully picked it up and I took it to Professor Oak's so he could heal it. He told me that it was in bad shape and would require some time to heal. After it was healed he was going to release it back into the wild if it wanted that. Now the reason that I brought you here is because if you decide to not let me be your trainer or friend than I would bring you here to all of the other Pikachu. Is that okay with you?"

Pikachu looked at Ash in awe before nodding his head. He of course missed all of his friends that were over there but he couldn't believe that it was Ash who had saved him. That had been a bad day. One of the younger Pikachu had wandered away from the pack and was attack by a group of Mankey that were looking for new territory. Once he had found out he was missing, he rushed off to find him and defended him from the Mankey. In the end, he had been defeated but the Pikachu he had protected was safe.

"Okay... well let's get to the Pokémon centre so we can rest up and send Rattata over to Lily. She seems more suited for playing than for battling." Ash said to his companion.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded before they left the secluded area and they headed straight towards Viridian.

They travelled for another few hours peacefully, after Ash telling Pikachu the story, Pikachu had warmed up considerably to Ash. However their peace was ruined from an annoying Rattata. Once again it burst out of its Poké Ball causing both Ash and Pikachu to groan in frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me! Can't you stay in your Poké Ball for more than five minutes?!" Ash moaned exasperated, while Pikachu had a tick form above his right eye and his cheeks sparkled. Rattata just ignored them as she begun running around while Ash tried to grab her but failed. He continued trying to grab her for another 10 minutes without success before dropping to ground in defeat.

Pikachu chuckled at Ash's defeated expression but his chuckles soon died down as his face became full of horror as he saw Rattata run off and she started bothering a Spearow. Ash looked at Pikachu's face in confusion before hearing a big screech that sent a shiver down his spine. He turned to the right to see an angry Spearow charging his fleeing Rattata. He quickly pulled out Rattata's ball and quickly called her back. With no more Rattata in its sights, the Spearow decided to harass Pikachu since it was raised by a trainer and it swooped down fiercely. Pikachu narrowly dodged the swooping Spearow before the aggressive bird Pokémon prepared for a secondary attack.

Seeing Pikachu being attacked, Ash instinctively shouted out, "Pikachu use Thundershock!"

He was pleasantly surprised to see Pikachu unleash the Thundershock scoring a direct hit sending the Spearow directly onto the ground.

"Alright! Good work Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu showed off his victory pose with a fist in the air with two fingers extended showing off the victory sign.

However before Ash could fully appreciate Pikachu's victory pose, the wild Spearow yelled from his position on the ground, "SPEAROW!"

To Ash and Pikachu's dismay, a flock of Spearow appeared behind the one that they attacked and they realised that the one that had been attacking them was the leader.

Ash looked to Pikachu and asked, "Should we run?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded quickly. They both turned in unison and ran off heading in the direction of Viridian with the flock of Spearow following them closely. After running for a few minutes, in the rain that had just begun to descend, Ash snuck a look at Pikachu who was running beside him and he knew that Pikachu could run a lot faster than him. However the flock of Spearow could out speed them without much difficulty. Just as he thought, the Spearows easily caught up with them and began swooping down on Pikachu and they started pecking him heavily.

"Get away from him!" Ash snarled and began swatting them away as he tried to get to Pikachu. Once he managed to barge his way through, he carefully picked up the electric Pokémon and he sprinted away from the Spearow.

'_I am definitely sending Rattata back home!'_ Ash thought furiously, _'Bothering a Spearow... how stupid could you be?!'_

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Ash muttered coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff. To his right was a waterfall and Ash glanced down towards the river and prayed that it was deep enough. He could hear the angry squawks of the Spearows behind him.

"Hang on Pikachu!" Ash shouted before leaping off the cliff.

Fortunately the river was deep so Ash and Pikachu weren't hurt the moment they dived into the water but the current was too strong and they hoisted down the river.

Ash's momentum was stopped suddenly when something grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him out of the water. He landed on the rough ground soaking wet and he sucked in the air deeply.

"Na, it's just a kid...oh, and a Pokémon! Oh, are you okay?"

Ash looked up at the unfamiliar voice to see a girl with short orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow crop top which showed off her midriff, jean shorts and she carried a red backpack.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ash told her after getting back onto his feet.

The girl scowled down at him, "Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?!"

"Yeah!" Ash replied hurriedly. He could hear the low breathing of his partner.

"Well, just don't stand there! It needs a doctor right away! There's a medical centre not too far from here! You got to get moving now!" The girl demanded.

"Which way?!" Ash pleaded. Did this mean they were close to Viridian city already? How far did they travel down that river?

"It is that way!" Ash glanced in the direction she pointed to before he heard the loud squawks from the flock of Spearow.

"Oh no! They're still coming!" Ash shouted frustrated. He quickly noticed the bike leaning against a tree, no doubt belonging to the girl, and he quickly jumped on it.

"What are you doing?!" The girl shouted stunned at the sight of some brat jumping on her bike.

"I'm borrowing this!" Ash told her and the boy from Pallet gently place Pikachu into the lunch box that was connected to the handles and above the front wheel.

"Hey, that's my bike!" Misty yelled furiously as Ash began riding away.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash shouted back.

Ash rode furiously for over ten minutes and he didn't even look like stopping. However the large flock of Spearow were closing in on them and the once sunny day was now filled with rain clouds. Ash found it hard to see where he was going with the heavy rain pelting down his face and the roar of the thunder ringing in his ears. So he didn't see the large rock that was sticking out of the ground and before he realised what happened, he and Pikachu were lying painfully on the wet ground.

"Pikachu! Pikachu, this can't...happen!" Ash cried and he crawled towards his injured Pokémon. "I'm so pathetic! I really don't deserve to be a trainer... but no matter what... I won't let you die!"

He placed Pikachu's Poké Ball on the ground next to him, "I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside. After that then I will get you to the Pokémon centre and you won't ever have to get inside a Poké Ball ever again!"

He stood up pain and turned his back to Pikachu and faced the flock of angry Spearow. "Spearows, do you know I am?! I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to defeat you all somehow! You hear me?!" Ash glanced back at Pikachu and told him,_ "_Go inside the Poké Ball! It's the only way!" He turned back to the Spearows and shouted, "Come and get me!"

The Spearow charged furiously at him and Ash braced himself for their assault when suddenly he felt something jump onto his right shoulder. To his amazement he saw that it was Pikachu and he watched in horror as his partner leaped towards the Spearow. Just before the Spearow and Pikachu collided, the electric rodent was hit by a lightning bolt and Pikachu used it to release a powerful Thunderbolt. Everyone in the vicinity was enveloped in the powerful attack.

Ash groaned in pain as he regained consciousness after being hit by Pikachu's incredible attack. His vision was blurry for a moment before it cleared up and he could see a conscious Pikachu lying injured next to him.

"T-that was an awesome attack, Pikachu... are you all right?" Ash asked him painfully.

"... Chu..." Pikachu muttered tiredly.

Ash turned onto his back slowly and his eyes widened when he saw a Pokémon soar above them. It was a large and majestic bird Pokémon and it was one that he had never even heard, let alone seen until now.

"There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified." Dexter piped up which lay open a few feet away from Ash. Pushing through his pain, Ash grabbed his Pokédex and took a picture of the unknown Pokémon.

He got to his feet and to his surprise he didn't see any of the Spearow around. He assumed that the ones that weren't knocked unconscious from Pikachu's attack must have helped their fallen comrades and retreated. Ash smiled in pride at his friend before picking him and held him gently against his chest. Viridian City wasn't too far from here and it should only take him roughly ten minutes to reach there.

* * *

**Viridian City**

* * *

Like he had thought, it only took Ash roughly ten minutes to arrive at his destination and the moment that he entered he walked by small cubicle-like building with a speaker that announced, "Attention citizens of Viridian City. Attention citizens of Viridian City. We have possible reports of Pokémon thieves in the area, be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers. I repeat be on the lookout for suspicious looking –."

It was cut off however when Ash ran past the building which was actually a police toll booth and the young Pokémon trainer was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Someone had grabbed him by his left shoulder causing him to yelp in pain.

"Hold on a second young man! What do you think you're doing with that Pokémon?!"

Ash recognised the voice from the speaker and he turned around to see a woman in a police uniform with green hair and brown eyes, who he knew to be Officer Jenny, but she had a strict look on her face. Connecting the dots with the announcement he immediately knew she was going to believe that he was suspicious enough to be one of the thieves that she had been talking about.

"Just where are you going with that Pokémon young man?"

"It's my Pokémon and its hurt and I need to get it to a Pokémon centre right away!" Ash exclaimed annoyed. He really didn't have time for this, Pikachu needed to get to the Pokémon centre and he didn't know how much longer Rattata would stay in her Poké Ball. He couldn't risk allowing Rattata to piss off something else.

"Oh I'm sorry... I thought you might be stealing it, just show me some Identification and you can go!" Jenny told him.

"Identification?! I don't understand... wait a second..."

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_Each one is programmed for one of specifically as it is also your identification which will need in order to get to certain places and events. "_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"That's right! You mean my Pokédex!" Ash realised and he quickly handed his Pokédex to Officer Jenny who immediately opened it up and got the required information to prove that he really was a rookie trainer from Pallet Town.

"Okay, get in my bike! I'll take you to the Pokémon centre! It will be much faster this way!"

"Thank you very much!" Ash said gratefully as he got in the side car, and a few seconds later they were flying across the road avoiding traffic and running red lights as the Pokémon centre came into view.

They arrived at the centre where Nurse Joy took his Pikachu and had Chansey immediately take him into the emergency room. She quickly inquired Ash on how they got these injuries and Ash explained that they had accidentally angered a flock of Spearow. He explained that Pikachu absorbed a stray lightning bolt and used it to defeat the Spearow.

Eventually Nurse Joy left in order to attend his Pikachu and Ash went to the phones to contact Professor Oak. He had to send Rattata to him and to ask him about the Pokémon that he saw but before that he would phone home.

He dialled the phone and it only took a few moments for his mother to appear. When she answered, Ash saw that she was in her bed robe since it was rather late and he hoped that Lily was still up.

"Hey mum!"

"Ash sweetie! Look at you, where are you calling from?! Wait hang on a second! LILY GET DOWN HERE YOUR BROTHER IS ON THE PHONE!"

Ash could hear his little sister's fast footsteps coming down the stairs and he heard her yell out his name before she appeared on screen.

"Hey there little sis! How are you doing?"

"I'm good! Did you catch any pokey for me to play with?" Lily asked with an adorable pout, making Ash smile, he couldn't help it... she was so darn cute.

"Yeah I did and she is a very playful Pokémon. I'm sure you will have a lot of fun with her. I'll send it to the professor tonight and you can go play with her _**tomorrow**_ morning."

"YES! I love you big brother! I got to go to sleep so I can play with her tomorrow!"

"I love you to sis good night." Ash told her warmly and he watched in amusement as she ran off to her room. His mother took the phone back, and asked him, "So where are you Ash?"

"I'm at the Pokémon centre in Viridian City." Ash responded somewhat subdued.

"You're already at Viridian City!" His mother gasped in amazement, "It took your father four days to get there! Wherever he is, I know he would be smiling proudly at what you have achieved! He would be ecstatic at how good of a Pokémon trainer you are!"

"I feel like a fallen Pidgey..." Ash muttered with a sigh. Pikachu was critically injured because he couldn't control his Rattata.

"That's enough Ash!" his mother said sharply, "I won't allow you to talk about yourself that way! Just have more confidence! Your journey will have many ups and downs but you need to keep on believing in yourself! Do you understand!?"

"Yes..."

"Are you eating alright?!"

"Yes..."

"Remember to change your underwear every day!"

"Yes mum!" Ash said hastily with a blush of embarrassment. Why did she always have to do that?

"Good night honey, I love you!" his mother told him lovingly.

"I love you to mum." Ash finished and he hung up the phone. He put the phone back on the hook and began to have a little look around the centre before he heard the phone ring on the front desk a few minutes later. He cautiously looked around to see if anyone was around to answer it but he saw no one and he answered the call himself.

"Huh? Uh, this is Ash, who is calling?" he said and to his astonishment one of the paintings lifted up to reveal a computer screen underneath it. When it flicked on, he could see the back of Professor Oak's head.

"Here! I'm over here! It's Professor Oak! Don't you recognise me?"

"No professor, I didn't recognise the back of your head." Ash stated, and then he smirked when Oak tried to get the right camera set up which he eventually did.

"I just spoke with your mother and she tells me you made it to the Pokémon centre in Viridian City. Is that correct?"

"Are you finally going senile, old man? I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here." Ash said mockingly.

"You couldn't be talking if you...? Oh I see! I dialled the number to the Pokémon centre in Viridian City, and you were able to answer." Professor Oak realised.

"Yeah because that's where I am."

"I guess that proves it." Ash sweat dropped at the so called professor before Professor Oak continued, "Gary, Leaf and Richie all made it to the Pokémon centre in Viridian with no trouble at all, and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit when you left I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu. But, when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!"

Ash smirked at him, _'Take that Gary!' _"Well old man you're going to become a very rich man. That reminds me... I need to send over a Pokémon to you. It's more of a playful Pokémon than a battler. I'm sure Lily would enjoy playing with her. Also make sure to tell her that she can't let Rattata go near any Spearow!"

"Okay Ash, just put the Poké Ball with the Pokémon in the machine over there to your right. Then all you have to do is enter your Pokédex into the slot and then click the send button. It will automatically send the Pokémon straight to me."

"I understand!" Ash responded before following all the instructions and correctly sent his Rattata to Professor Oak.

"Okay Ash it delivered here safely." Professor Oak informed him after picking up the Poké Ball from the transporter and he held it up for Ash to see.

"There is also something that I need to ask you." Ash told him.

"Ask away, my boy." Professor Oak said encouragingly.

"Well I saw the Pokémon that is on the painting above you." Ash said pointing to the picture of the legendary bird Pokémon.

"Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen this Pokémon... trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it."

"No, I definitely did see it. I have even got a picture of it in my Pokédex. Can you access my Pokédex from there?"

"Yes... just give me a moment." Professor Oak said hurriedly. Ash only had to wait a few moments before he heard Professor Oak exclaim, "Incredible! You really did see it! Ash do you understand just how amazing this is!? Just wait until all the other Pokémon Professors here about this!" Oak said with an extreme level of excitement in his eyes and voice. For a moment Ash thought that Professor Oak was 20 years younger with how excited he was.

"Do you know what Pokémon that is?" Ash asked the eccentric old professor curiously.

"Hmm... I have a theory. Allow me to research more on this and discuss it with my fellow professors. Once I have enough information then I will inform you."

"That sounds reasonable." Ash acknowledged calmly.

"One final warning Ash..." Professor Oak said seriously, "It would be best for you not to mention this to anyone. Some might believe you could be used to draw this Pokémon."

"I understand. I won't tell anyone." Ash assured him.

Suddenly on Professor Oak's end they heard his door bell ring and Professor Oak said excitedly, "Oh there's my pizza! Coming! It was very nice talking to you Ash. And good luck! Mmm... I love anchovy, spinach and pineapple pizza." With that, the professor ended the call as Ash sat on the couch and began to think of everything that had just happened.

'_Shouldn't I have died from that attack?'_ Ash wondered, _'I was hit by a super charged electric attack... so how did I survive?'_

His thoughts were interrupted however when a loud angry voice pierced through his ears, "I knew I'd find you here!"

Ash looked up from where he was sitting to see the girl that he had met when he was running from the Spearow. Judging from the look on her face he could tell that she was angry at him and he looked above her head to see that she was holding the burnt remains of her bike.

"Hey what happened to your bike?"

"What happened to my bike?!" The girl snarled furiously, "You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now, I can see why your Pokémon is in the – whoaoa!" Her rant was cut off when the weight of her bike took its toll on her and she fell onto her bottom.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Ash rushed over to her and held out his hand to help her up.

The orange haired girl slapped his hand away and snapped, "I don't need your help! And you're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I'll make up for it. I promise I will, really. But I can't do anything about your bike until..." Ash trailed off and he looked towards the door that blocked the room where Pikachu was getting healed.

"I don't want any of your lame excuses kid. I just want a new bike right now!" The girl shouted as she stood up angrily.

"It's my Pikachu..." Ash told her sadly, "My Pikachu's not too good."

"Huh? Is it very serious?" The girl asked worriedly. A Pokémon's life was more important than her bike after all.

"I think so, and there's nothing I can do to help now." Ash said helplessly. He hated thinking about it but his mind kept running scenarios where Pikachu didn't make it and it was killing him. He needed a distraction to keep him mind from thinking such dark thoughts. "What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Misty." She answered shortly.

"Mine is Ash."

"I don't care about your name... all I care about is getting a new bike." Misty snapped in annoyance.

Just as Ash was about to retort, the light above the door that signalled that a surgery inside was underway, suddenly turned off which caught the attention of Ash and Misty. The doors opened a few moments later and Nurse Joy along with her Chansey wheeled Pikachu out. The electric mouse had a wire wrapped around his head and he lay peacefully on the stretcher.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly after running to the bed and looked over Pikachu with great concern.

"Your Pikachu's resting now. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine." Nurse Joy told him much to his relief.

"Thank you very much!" Ash bowed in eternal gratitude.

"Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it Ash." Nurse Joy said kindly.

"Right." Ash nodded before turning back to Misty, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike. But I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way! I fell for that last time. Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle up later." Misty decided.

"Okay... I'll be here so we can talk in the morning." Ash replied and Misty nodded in agreement.

Ash turned his back to her and followed Nurse Joy who wheeled Pikachu to one of the spare recovery rooms. Ash looked over at his fallen friend and he mentally swore, _'If you can forgive me Pikachu... I swear I won't let anything like this happen to you again! I will stake my life on it!'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please review it. If you don't like it then you don't need to read it.**

* * *

**Okay, so there was no Team Rocket in this chapter and they won't be seen until Mt. Moon. Also Jessie, James and Meowth won't be obsessed with stealing Pikachu in this because Giovanni isn't their boss. They don't worship their boss as much as they do in canon, so they will be a little different and a bit more competent.**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip and Growl


	4. The Legendary Friendship Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Legendary Friendship is Born**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the sun had risen into the air and the young upcoming Pokémon trainer paced anxiously next to the bed of his unconscious Pikachu hoping for him to awaken. He had a restless sleep last night. His major concern was about Pikachu and the slight worry of having to confront Misty about her broken bike made it hard for him to get a good night sleep.

"Pikapi!"

Ash spun around to see the electric mouse standing up on top of the bed looking perfectly healthy once again.

"Pikachu! You're awake!"

"Pika!"

Ash was surprised when Pikachu suddenly jumped onto his shoulder and he seemed content to stay there. He was even further shocked when Pikachu gave him a slight nuzzle against his cheek but he quickly pushed that shock away and informed the mouse Pokémon, "We better go see Nurse Joy to make sure that you are 100%."

Pikachu nodded in acceptance.

"Before we go though Pikachu..." Ash began and gently picked Pikachu up off his shoulder and put him gently back on the bed. "I know that you don't like trainers and we have had a... rocky start with the Spearows and all. However I want to ask you if you wanted to come with me on my journey? I am not asking you to be my Pokémon but my friend. I won't ever force you into a Poké Ball, nor will I ever send you to Professor Oak's lab and I will not use you in a battle if you don't want to. Also if at any point you want to leave, then you're free to go. So what do you say?"

Pikachu stared into his determined eyes and nodded his head excitedly, "Pikachu!"

* * *

**Pokémon Centre Lobby**

* * *

Ash sat on a comfy couch in the lobby of the Pokémon centre waiting for Nurse Joy to return with his Pikachu but a sigh of annoyance escaped his mouth when he saw Misty enter the Pokémon centre.

'_So much for planning a quick escape...'_

"How is Pikachu?" Misty asked after taking notice of him.

"Nurse Joy should be out any minute with Pikachu." Ash answered her. Right on cue Nurse Joy entered the room with a cheerful Pikachu in her arms.

"Here you go Ash. Pikachu is at 100% again... he didn't like it though when I tried to put him in his Poké Ball." Nurse Joy explained to him and she held out his Pikachu. The electric mouse scowled at the memory of almost being put in a Poké Ball.

Ash took Pikachu in his arms gratefully and replied, "Yeah I'm sorry about that. I should have told you earlier. I'll make sure that I tell the head nurse of each Pokémon centre beforehand."

"That's alright. Just try not to get attack by a herd of Spearow again okay."

"I won't."

"Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu vowed together.

"Now that's settled!" Misty demanded, "I believe that you owe me a new bike!"

Ash groaned but fortunately Nurse Joy came to his rescue, "I can help you there Misty. I know a thing or two about bike repairs and I believe that I can fix it."

"Really?!" Misty asked wide eyed.

"It's all good then!" Ash grinned widely, "I'll be off then! Thanks again Nurse Joy!"

"Hang on a minute!" Misty yelled and she grabbed his shoulder roughly when he tried to turn and leave, "Nurse Joy said she believes that she can fix it... she didn't say that she could certainly fix it."

Ash didn't reply and instead he just looked at her with wide eyes.

"It might be possible for me to fix and because I am so busy here at the Pokémon centre it will take me a long time to fix it. There may be times that I won't work on it for months at a time." Nurse Joy explained.

"I see... then how about I give you my details and you can call me when you either finish or it can't be fixed." Misty suggested and she quickly and quietly gave Nurse Joy her details so that Ash wouldn't hear.

"As for you..!" The red haired girl said sternly to Ash, "Until Nurse Joy calls me and tells me that she has fixed my bike I will be travelling with you. If she tells me that she can't fix it... then you will have to buy me a new one! Got that?!"

"What?! Why can't I just give you my details and you can contact me if she can't fix it?!" Ash protested annoyed. Pikachu, who had jumped up onto Ash's shoulder, looked on in amusement as his new friend tried to avoid having this girl join them.

"Do I look stupid?!" Misty asked annoyed.

It took everything Ash had to bite back the retort that was on his tongue and not answer.

"You might, no that's not right; you will give me fake information!" Misty proclaimed loudly, "So I will go with you!"

"And how am I supposed to pay you back? I only have enough for essentials." Ash replied dully.

Misty seemed stumped at this but Nurse Joy intervened on her behalf, "Are you by any chance taking the Pokémon League challenge?"

"Yes, I did plan on it." Ash replied hesitantly. _'I don't like where this is headed...'_

"Well after you defeat a gym leader not only do you get a gym badge but you will also be given some money courtesy of the Pokémon league. They give trainers this because it is hard for a Pokémon trainer to travel and work to gain money. If they didn't do this then the top trainers would be nothing more than rich trainers who don't have to worry about money and can focus on training their Pokémon. This helps level the playing field. The harder the gym is... the bigger the cash prize that you will receive." Nurse Joy explained.

Ash noticed the glint in Misty's eyes and he sighed loudly, "Alright! Whenever I win a badge... I will put 5% of it away for your bike."

"It's settled then! Now let's get going!" Misty yelled.

* * *

**Viridian City**

* * *

"You know there is a Gym here in Viridian city don't you?" Misty asked Ash a few minutes after they had left the Pokémon centre.

"Yeah but it is run by Gary's father Blue." Ash responded bluntly, "He'd destroy us in a second. There is no way we can beat him at our current level. Also Pikachu has just agreed to come along, that doesn't mean that he intends to fight gym battles for me."

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse said in agreement from his position on Ash's right shoulder.

"I've never heard of a relationship between a Pokémon and his trainer like the two of yours." Misty noted curiously.

"This is only the second day we have been together. We're not trainer and Pokémon... we're becoming friends." Ash told her before he noticed the fork in the road. There was a sign with two arrows, one pointing to Ash's right and the other to his left. Route 2 was to the right and Route 22 was to the left.

"Route 2 takes us to Viridian forest and we have to pass through it in order to get to Pewter city. I don't know where Route 22 takes us." Misty informed him.

After hearing that, Ash turned and began walking to the left, "Well then let's go find out what is in this direction."

"Hey wait up!" Misty shouted annoyed and she chased after him.

They walked along the dirt road for a few minutes and they chatted pleasantly for. If they were going to be travelling together then they at least had to find a way to become friends. Ash learned that Misty desired to be a water-type Pokémon master but she wouldn't tell him the reasons why except that she believed that water-type Pokémon were the strongest.

"Pi!" Pikachu said excitedly and his ears perked up. He gained Ash's attention quickly and he pointed out towards the left side of the road into the long grass.

Ash's eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his Pokédex to examine the Pokémon.

It was a monkey looking Pokémon with a round body covered in white, shaggy fur and its nose was similar to a pig's snout. It has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides and its hands, two-toed feet, and the tip of its curved tail are brown.

"Mankey. A Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch." Dexter told him.

"A fighting type huh?" Ash smirked, "I never thought I would have the chance to capture one of them this early. Hey Pikachu... will you battle it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted and he jumped off Ash's shoulder. He quickly scampered over to the Mankey and he gained its attention by growling and releasing a few sparks of electricity from his cheeks.

The fighting Pokémon eagerly returned the growl and fell into a defensive stance.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity from his cheeks but Mankey charged straight towards him and easily dodged it. Mankey aimed a kick to Pikachu's lower body and Ash immediately knew that it was Mankey's Low Kick attack.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash called out.

Pikachu, using his tail as a spring, flipped over Mankey's kick and landed on the grass behind him.

"Pikachu hit him with your Growl attack!"

Pikachu let out a loud cry that released white shock waves from his mouth that enveloped Mankey which caused it to shiver slightly.

'_That will lower its attack.'_ Ash smirked victoriously, _'If I'm right... this Mankey only knows physical attacks.'_

Mankey glared at Pikachu ferociously and for a moment its eyes shone blue and Pikachu felt a shiver go through his body.

"What did Mankey just do?!" Ash wondered.

"It just used Leer. It lowers a Pokémon's defence so that Growl attack that you did earlier has been cancelled out." Misty told him.

"Che... of course it did. Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Mankey crossed its arms over its chest to try and block the electric wave that Pikachu launched at him. The electricity forced him back a little but it managed to brush it off. However it had been forced to close its eyes due to the power of the attack and when it opened them after brushing off the attack, Pikachu slammed into it.

It hit the ground painfully and tears leaked out of its eyes. Pikachu's head had slammed into its nose and Ash couldn't help feel some sympathy for Mankey. Getting hit hard on your nose wasn't pleasant after all but he had to exploit this opening.

"Now hit it with your Thundershock!"

Pikachu nodded and jumped into the air. When he was directly above the Mankey he, once again, unleashed his only electric attack and this time he successfully electrocuted Mankey.

"Okay..! Go Poké Ball!" Ash shouted and threw one of his Poké Balls at the dazed Mankey. The moment that it hit the fighting Pokémon, it opened up and Mankey was sucked into it. It wriggled about a few times before a pinging sound indicated that it had been captured.

"Yes! I got a Mankey!" Ash celebrated and he held the Poké Ball high into the air.

"Pi Pikachu!" The electric mouse held up two fingers in victory. With Ash having another Pokémon it meant that he no longer had to do much of the battling.

Ash took out his Pokédex and he looked up the information that had been gained. According to Dexter his Mankey is a male, slightly undersized but otherwise quite healthy. The moves that he knew were: Low Kick, Scratch and Leer. His special ability is Anger Point which meant that whenever Mankey is hit by a critical hit, Mankey's attack would increase.

"Come on out Mankey!" Ash said excitedly and he released the pig monkey Pokémon from his Poké Ball. He saw that he was panting slightly and he had a few scrapes and bruises from his fight with Pikachu.

"Here you go." Ash knelt down before his Mankey and he pulled a potion from his back pack. He sprayed the healing liquid onto Mankey's injuries causing him to flinch slightly as it stung a little bit.

"There is that better?" Ash asked his new Pokémon curiously and after he saw Mankey's nod, he asked, "Do you want to come along Mankey?"

Mankey looked deep into his eyes before punching him in the nose and then he swiftly stole his hat from the top of head. He cheered slightly before placing his new possession on his own head.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash muttered painfully. He felt his nose and was pleased to know that it wasn't broken or bleeding. He got back to his feet and wiped away the tears that had subconsciously begun to leak from the hit.

"Hahaha! Still the same pathetic loser I see." A voice from down the road spoke up mockingly.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Mankey all looked towards the voice to see Gary Oak standing on the dirt road blocking their path. Ash scowled at the smug grin he had on his face.

"What do you want Gary?!" Ash spat annoyed at his mere presence.

"I could ask you the same question? What are you doing heading to the Pokémon League?"

"The Pokémon League?" Ash wondered confused.

"You don't know!" Gary said incredulously, "This route leads to the Indigo Plateau where the Pokémon League gathers in a month. I bet you don't have any badges do you?!"

"No... I didn't even know this lead to the Pokémon League. WAIT! Did you say a month?!" Ash shouted worriedly.

"Yeah... you need 8 badges to enter the Pokémon League and that isn't possible to do in a month, even for an expert like me. So aim for next year Ashy-boy." Gary informed him.

"You may have a point." Ash admitted reluctantly.

Gary glanced at Pikachu and Mankey before he smirked heavily and he asked Ash, "Considering that you used your Pikachu to catch that Mankey... I'm assuming that means you managed to tame it. We didn't get a chance to battle back in Pallet town... so how about you show me how much stronger I am than you."

Ash clenched his mouth tightly in fury at Gary's taunting and he glanced back at Pikachu to see if he was willing to fight again. From the expression on the electric mouse's face, he wasn't too impressed by Gary's arrogance.

"Alright then bring it on!" Ash demanded furiously.

"Go Spearow!" Gary said arrogant and he released the fierce bird Pokémon from its Poké Ball.

"Let's go Pikachu." Ash smirked wickedly, "There is only one of them this time!"

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned evilly which unnerved Gary slightly.

"Spearow use Fury Attack!" Gary ordered firmly.

Spearow swooped swiftly at Pikachu intending to hit him with a barrage of pecks but Ash quickly retaliated, "Pikachu stop that Spearow in its tracks with a Thundershock!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

Unfortunately for Ash and Pikachu, Spearow dodged the electric attack with ease and it hit Pikachu with a barrage of pecks.

"Get out of there Pikachu with Tail Whip and then use Growl!"

Pikachu flinched at the familiar feeling of being pecked but since he was only being attacked by a single Spearow it wasn't as severe and he was able to push it away with a swipe of his tail. The attack halted Spearow in its tracks for a moment and Pikachu used the chance to growl loudly. The white shock waves enveloped Spearow and decreased its attack.

"Undo Pikachu's move with a Leer!"

Spearow's eyes flashed red and lowered Pikachu's defence much to Ash's annoyance, _'Growl is useless!'_

"Use Peck!"

Spearow's peak turned white and increased in length and it charged straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu hit it with Thundershock!"

Pikachu snarled before he unleashed another wave of electricity at Spearow but the speed of the flying Pokémon was too high and it avoided the attack. It weaved past the Thundershock with no difficulty before hitting Pikachu with its Peck attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped in pain and he hit the ground painfully.

"Are you okay Pikachu?!" Ash questioned his starter with clear concern in his voice. Pikachu nodded determinedly.

"Is this it Ash?" Gary asked bored, "Pikachu's greatest strength is its speed but yours is as slow as a Slowpoke."

Ash scowled at him but he quickly pushed his anger away. He wouldn't allow Gary to get the better of him by giving into his anger. All he had to do was figure out a way to stop Spearow in its tracks so Pikachu could hit him with a Thundershock. Suddenly the idea hit him like a bolt of Pikachu's electricity.

"Finish this loser's pitiful Pokémon with another Peck!" Gary commanded firmly.

"Pikachu unleash another Thundershock!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu glanced at him exasperated... didn't he know that his attack was just going to be dodged?

Gary rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Don't you realise that it won't work? My Spearow is far too fast and agile to be hit by your pitiful electric attack."

"I wasn't finished giving my order." Ash smirked as Spearow closed in on Pikachu, "Don't attack him with your Thundershock Pikachu... instead... use it on yourself!"

"What?!" Misty gasped from the sidelines. What was this boy thinking? Then again he did say this was only his second day as a Pokémon trainer but still... he wasn't going to be anything special.

Pikachu looked startled by the order before realisation flashed in his eyes and he smirked proudly at the order. It looks like Ash knew more than he thought.

'_What kind of order is that?'_ Gary thought incredulously.

Pikachu waited until Spearow was close enough before unleashing the Thundershock on himself. When he was hit by his own technique it looked like he was doing some kind of power up the way the yellow electricity surrounded him. It faded away moments before Spearow reached him except for a few sparks of electricity that continued to envelop his body. It didn't stop Spearow from piercing Pikachu painfully with his beak. Pikachu crashed to the ground once again and this time he struggled to get back up as Spearow flew back high into the air.

Gary laughed loudly, "What were you trying to do loser?! I've seen many pathetic things before Ashy-boy but that move has to take the cake!"

Pikachu suddenly smirked victoriously along with Ash when Spearow was suddenly engulfed in sparks of electricity.

"What's going on?!" Gary shouted in confusion.

Misty too looked on in amazement.

"You forgot about Pikachu's special ability: Static. I used the Thundershock to make the volts of electricity running in Pikachu's body stronger in hopes that the instant you made contact with your Spearow it would become paralysed." Ash gloated to his rival, "Tell me... what you were saying about my attack?"

"You..!" Gary seethed, "Spearow use Fury Attack!"

"Use Thundershock with everything that you've got Pikachu!"

Spearow attempted to swoop towards Pikachu again but this time a burst of electricity surrounded it and it was stopped in its tracks. Pikachu grinned before unleashing a full powered Thundershock and this time there was no escape for Spearow and it was overwhelmed. Spearow collapsed to the ground with a hard thud and Gary could see the swirls in its eyes which meant that it was unconscious.

"Return Spearow." Gary said solemnly. He had underestimated Ash but he wouldn't make the same mistake. He could see that Pikachu had used up all of its strength in that last attack so he would end this quickly.

After returning Spearow to its Poké Ball, Gary threw the ball containing his last remaining Pokémon, "Use Tackle quickly, Squirtle!"

The moment that the tiny turtle Pokémon was released from the confinements of his Poké Ball, he slammed hard into a tired Pikachu and the electric mouse was knocked out before he hit the floor.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in concern and he rushed over to his fallen Pokémon. He picked him up gently and quickly checked his vitals. He sighed in relief when there wasn't any major concern and he gave him to Misty to watch over.

"Are you ready for our first battle together, Mankey?" Ash asked the fighting Pokémon who had been watching the battle with interest.

Mankey reacted positively and he tossed Ash's hat back to him before he glared at his opponent.

Ash quickly used this chance to check out Squirtle on his Pokédex, "Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful." 

"Squirtle use Bubble!"

"Dodge it and use Leer!"

Squirtle launched a barrage of bubbles from his mouth straight at Mankey but the pig monkey was able to avoid the attack by jumping quickly to the left. His eyes flashed blue indicating that he used his Leer attack to lower Squirtle's defences however Gary just released an unseen smirk at the sight.

'_It looks like you didn't pay attention to my battle with Leaf yesterday.'_ Gary thought amused.

"Now hit it with a Low Kick!"

Gary calmly ordered, "Counter with Withdraw, Squirtle."

Squirtle quickly hid inside of his shell just as Mankey aimed a kick to the lower part of his shell and sent him sailing towards a tree that stood on the right side of the road.

"Bounce off the tree and hit Mankey with a Tackle attack!"

Inside of his shell, Squirtle managed to adjust his body in mid air so his feet made contact with the tree which prevented him from crashing into it. He used it as a spring board to launch himself straight at Mankey and he hit him hard with the back of his shell. Mankey was sent crashing heavily to the ground.

"Mankey are you okay?!"

Mankey grunted and he painfully got back to his feet.

Gary smirked in victory, _'The gap in the levels between my Squirtle and his Mankey are as clear as day. I wonder if Ashy-boy realises it as well.' _

It couldn't be helped considering he had just caught Mankey and he hadn't had the opportunity to train him.

Ash knew he was in trouble now. That one powerful Tackle attack from Squirtle had done some major damage to his Mankey. Not to mention that the potion that he gave him earlier just helped him soothe his injuries but it didn't fully heal him. He should have sprayed him with the full bottle beforehand instead of only half.

Withdraw made both Leer and Scratch useless since they couldn't breach the defence of Squirtle's shell and come to think of it so was Low Kick.

"Squirtle finish this with Bubble!"

"Try and dodge it Mankey!"

Squirtle unleashed another bombardment of bubbles at Mankey but this time the fighting Pokémon was unable to dodge it. He couldn't move his body due to the pain from that last Tackle attack from Squirtle and so he attempted to block it by crossing his arms over his face. He flinched when the volley of bubbles began pounding into him and Squirtle kept firing for several minutes before he ceased fire. Mankey panted heavily but his fatigue finally took its toll and he collapsed unconscious.

"Return Mankey..." Ash said and he withdrew the fallen Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. "You did great out there."

"Yeah! Am I great or what?" Gary smirked and returned Squirtle to his Poké Ball. "You've lost your only chance of beating me loser. You had a Pokémon that had a type advantage over both of mine and you couldn't beat my Spearow without you Pikachu expending all of his energy. Pitiful! You should just head back to Pallet town now Ashy-boy!"

Ash didn't reply to Gary's taunts, instead he just clenched his fists together and watched Gary walk off while he seethed internally.

"That didn't go to well." Misty commented.

"Che... back to the Pokémon centre." Ash muttered angrily. In hindsight he should've rejected the offer to battle since Pikachu and Mankey had just battled each other beforehand. However he allowed his emotions to control him and he allowed Gary's taunts get to him. He wouldn't fall for it again!

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

* * *

Nurse Joy had not been pleased to see him back so soon but she didn't hesitate to take his Pokémon and heal them. Now Ash, Misty and Pikachu were travelling through the Viridian Forest on their way to Pewter City.

The peaceful walk was interrupted when Misty screamed loudly.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Look over there!" Misty pointed towards one of the trees to his right.

At the bottom of the tree was a green caterpillar looking Pokémon with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. It also had large yellow eyes with black pupils and a bright red antenna on its head.

"Cool it's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug-type Pokémon!" Ash said excitedly and he quickly scanned it with his Pokédex.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favourite leaves."

"Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them. Do something!" Misty complained loudly.

Ash took a gamble and threw a Poké Ball at it without battling it like he did with Rattata. Caterpie looked curious at the ball heading towards it and it didn't try to avoid it. The Poké Ball swallowed it up and after few wriggles, it ceased.

Ash grinned and he quickly picked up the Poké Ball. He looked over the information in his Pokédex and he learned that it was another male. His moves were: Tackle and String Shot. His ability was Shield Dust which prevented possible side effects. So he assumed that it would prevent paralysis if Pikachu hit him with a Thundershock.

He turned and knelt down to Pikachu and he held it out to him. "Pikachu! We've got a new friend!"

Pikachu sniffed the ball curiously before he released a cheerful, "Pika pika!"

"Oh, Pikachu I'm glad you like it! And from now on we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends!" Ash said delighted, "Caterpie you're sticking with us!"

"Does that mean..?" Misty asked fearfully.

"Come on out, Caterpie!" Ash shouted and he released Caterpie from his Poké Ball. "Do you want to come with us Caterpie?"

The bug Pokémon nodded and then looked around curiously. At the corner of his eye, Ash noticed Misty run behind a tree in fear.

"There's nothing to be scared of." An exasperated Ash told Misty before he held out his arm to Caterpie, "Come on Caterpie, climb up on to my shoulder."

Just when Caterpie was about to scale up his arm he caught sight of Misty looking out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and he quickly scurried over to her. Misty screamed loudly when Caterpie began brushing up on her leg happily.

"Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you. Isn't that cute?" Ash grinned in amusement.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me! Please don't come any closer to me!" Misty demanded backing away from the bug Pokémon. Caterpie was hurt and horrified at her statement.

"What, you think Caterpie's disgusting?!" Ash said angrily. How dare she insult one of his Pokémon?!

"Pika pika?" Pikachu was confused on why the girl was so afraid of Caterpie.

"I know!" Misty shouted in realisation, "You can be friends with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu!"

Ash scoffed and he folded his arms across his chest with a smug grin on his face, "Pikachu only likes me and zaps anyone who tries to- huh?"

To his greatest shock, Misty held Pikachu in her lap and Pikachu seemed delighted by the attention she was giving him. Pikachu noticed the look on Ash's face and he couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Pikachu..!" Ash growled furiously. How was Misty able to hold him and play with like that without getting zapped by him?! Wait... was he smirking at him? He was doing it deliberately to annoy him!

Misty glanced at Caterpie and she couldn't help but shiver in disgust. "It's so gross. Ash put that slimy thing back in the Poké ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!"

"Aside from you, what are the other things?" Ash retorted with a smirk.

"Very funny!" Misty snapped at him, "Carrots, peppers...and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"

"Yeah, well I like carrots and peppers and bugs. What I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!" Ash replied irritably. He looked towards Caterpie and he sympathised with the bug Pokémon. "I don't think you're ugly or disgusting at all Caterpie. Come on climb up onto my shoulder. You're not gonna scare Misty anymore."

Caterpie didn't hesitate to climb up his shoulder and he rested comfortably on Ash's shoulder.

"What do you mean he won't scare me?" Misty asked curiously.

"We'll just go on without you." Ash smiled happily and he began to walk away, "C'mon Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and ran after Ash and Caterpie leaving Misty all alone in a forest filled with bug-type Pokémon.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Misty yelled after them.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu muttered from his position on Ash's shoulder. Caterpie sat on Ash's left shoulder and Pikachu was on the right. It had been ten minutes since Ash had decided to leave Misty behind and now they were making their way through the large forest.

"Huh? What's the problem Pikachu?" Ash asked his starting Pokémon curiously.

"Pikachu..." The electric rodent said and he pointed behind them.

Ash looked back to see Misty quickly duck behind a tree. "What are you following us for?!"

Misty looked out from behind the tree and answered, "My...my bike. I'm holding you responsible for my bike!"

"When are you going to get over that dumb old bike?" Ash asked aggravated.

Misty scowled fiercely at Ash's retort and if Ash had been more observant he would have notice the flash of pain in her eyes. However he had already turned his head back to the path before him and Misty snapped, "For your information Mr Pokémon Master, you're the dumb one because if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place I could have ridden out of here by now!"

"I told you I'd make good on your bike one day. And If I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me?!" Ash questioned her.

Misty shrugged indifferently, "I'm not following you. This happens to be the fastest way through the woods!"

"Fine, do whatever you want."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Cha..." Pikachu sighed tiredly.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Ash's eyes snapped open when a loud scream pierces the air and he tried to get up but he found it difficult because he was stuck in his sleeping bag. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?!" Misty demanded and she pointed her right index finger at Caterpie harshly.

"Caterpie just wants to be your friend." Ash defended his beloved bug-type Pokémon while trying to get out of his sleeping bag.

"If that thing wants to be my friend it can stop bugging me already," Misty retorted and then she turned to Caterpie and said callously, "If you're a Pokémon then get out of my face and into that Poké Ball!"

"Oh, Misty, you're so unbelievable! Caterpie means no harm. Why it likes you I'll never know." Ash snarled furiously and his eyes widened when he saw Caterpie heading towards his Poké Ball dejectedly. "Caterpie what's the matter? Hey, hold on Caterpie!"

"Pikachu..." Pikachu muttered sadly. He had spent a large portion of the night with Caterpie and Mankey and they talked about their dreams for the future. He didn't really have a dream or goal, he was quite happy to travel with Ash and meet all new kinds of Pokémon. Mankey wanted to get as strong as possible and to become one of the best fighting Pokémon in history. Caterpie on the other hand aspired to become a Butterfree but Caterpie didn't have the belief that it could be achieved. He had spent much of the night encouraging Caterpie to pursue his goal no matter what.

"Alright Misty, you owe Caterpie an apology!" Ash told Misty angrily after Caterpie had returned to his Poké Ball. "Pokémon have feelings too, you know!"

It only took him a few more moments to finally get out of his tangled up sleeping bag and he held the Poké Ball containing Caterpie gently. He whispered encouragingly, "Come on, Caterpie, don't you worry. One day we'll show her!"

Ash's attention was diverted from Caterpie when he heard something land on the ground not far from him and his eyes widened when he saw it. The large bird Pokémon was covered with brown feathers, and it had a cream-coloured face and underside. It had a crest of pink feathers on its head and black streaks behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail alternated between red and yellow and it had powerful, pinkish-gray talons.

"Wow! A Pidgeotto!" Ash gasped in delight and he quickly pulled out his Pokédex.

"Pidgeotto is the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach it with extreme caution."

"I need to capture this one..." Ash muttered determinedly however both Caterpie and Mankey were weak against flying-type Pokémon. He glanced at Pikachu and he asked, "Will you help me out here, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

The electric mouse quickly fired a Thundershock at Pidgeotto quickly flew into the air to dodge the attack. It swopped down at Pikachu at an astonishing speed and it was so fast that it left a trail of white light. It collided with Pikachu before the electric mouse could dodge.

"Man that was fast..." Ash said in awe.

"That was Quick Attack." Misty told him, "It is one of the fastest moves a Pokémon can know."

Pidgeotto flew back high into the air and then, with Quick Attack, it shot towards Pikachu again. Unfortunately for Pidgeotto, Ash had learned his lesson from his match with Gary and he waited for the right moment to counter attack.

"Pikachu just wait until it gets close enough and at the last second, dodge it!"

Pikachu nodded and he focused all of his attention on his timing. Just when Pidgeotto was about to smash into Pikachu, the electric mouse was fast enough to dodge it thanks to a sudden burst of white light that appeared under his feet.

"Pikachu just used Quick Attack!" Misty shouted in amazement.

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse smirked in triumph.

"Nice work Pikachu!" Ash cheered happily, "Now use Quick Attack to spring off a tree to get some altitude!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu sprinted quickly towards a tree and he leapt off the ground once he was close enough. He planted his back paws onto the bark and then sprung into the air with a white trail of light following him.

"Now use Thundershock!"

Pidgeotto began flapping its wings aggressively and it began generating a large wind to push Pikachu back. However Pikachu's Thundershock managed to pierce through the wind and it electrocuted the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto screeched loudly in pain before it began to fall towards the Earth.

"Go Poké Ball!"

Ash threw a Poké Ball straight at the falling Pidgeotto and it made contact. Pidgeotto was sucked into the Poké Ball but Ash didn't worry about this and instead he positioned himself in a spot to catch Pikachu. He caught the free falling Pikachu easily in his arms.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said gratefully and he quickly jumped out of Ash's hands onto his shoulder.

Now that Pikachu was safely on his shoulder, Ash looked over to the Poké Ball that he had used on Pidgeotto and he saw that it was lying on the grass. Since it was intact, Ash assumed that he must have caught it.

He opened up his Pokédex and saw that he had just caught his first female Pokémon. Out of all four of his Pokémon, Pidgeotto had the most attacks and they were: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind. Her special ability was Keen Eye which meant that it isn't affected by any accuracy lowering attacks and not even moves that increase her opponent's evasion has any affect. It was a very useful ability to have.

"Come on out Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled and he released his new flying Pokémon from her Poké Ball.

"Otto!" Pidgeotto crowed loudly.

"Hello Pidgeotto... do you want to come with us?" Ash asked the bird Pokémon kindly.

"Otto otto." Pidgeotto nodded happily. Ash gently patted her head and Pidgeotto crowed in delight at the soft touch.

"Let's get going guys!" Ash cried excitedly, "There are still so much Pokémon in this forest. Let's go!"

With that, Ash sprinted off further into the forest with Pikachu on his shoulder and Pidgeotto flying overhead.

"Hey, wait for me!" Misty cried out and she gave chase.

"Come on! We've got lots of Pokémon to catch!" Ash declared excitedly.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like then please review it. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Thank you for all those that have reviewed, have sent me a PM and voted so far!**

* * *

**Alright I have decided on the amount of Pokémon Ash will capture in this story and which ones will evolve.**

* * *

**According to his Pokédex he will capture 45 Pokémon however that includes the evolutions. Individually at the end of this story he will have captured a total of 23 Pokémon. So quite a few will evolve.**

**Just to be clear at before you look over the Pokémon below... you all need to know that at this point in time, Misty's Pokémon are stronger than Ash's. She has had hers longer than he has but Ash will bridge the gap quickly. Remember at the end of this chapter, Ash has only had Pikachu for 3 days so he still has a lot of bonding and training to do.**

**Also the Mankey that Ash caught in this chapter replaces the one that he caught in canon.**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Anger Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick and Leer

Caterpie – Tackle and String Shot

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

* * *

**Gary Oak:**

**Pokémon on Hand: **

Spearow

Squirtle

**Pokémons Moves:**

Spearow – Peck, Growl, Leer and Fury Attack

Squirtle – Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble and Withdraw

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:**__ Misty is traveling with Ash and Brock now; will she be in the orange islands and Johto as well? Will she still get Togepi or someone else?_

_**A:**__ Yes Misty will be with Ash in the Orange Islands and in Johto and she will get Togepi. She will also catch a lot more water-type Pokémon than in canon._

_**Q:**__ Will Jessie and James capture more Pokémon and get better at Pokémon battles? Will Meowth become VERY strong throughout the Journey of this story?_

_**A:**__ They might... not many but some. Meowth isn't a battler so his strength won't change much. _

_**Q:**__ What type of Pokémon that you want for Ash to capture in the KANTO region?_

_**A:**__ A mixture of everything. _

_**Q:**__ Will Misty and Brock Pokémon evolve and get stronger?_

_**A:**__ Definitely. _

_**Q:**__ Giovanni isn't their boss? Oh, that's right; this takes place after the events of Blue/Red/Yellow. Huh, that'll be interesting... I wonder who's running the Rockets now then. Maybe Archer, who was running things from Johto during HG/SS... Does that mean Silver would be around the same age as Ash?_

_**A:**__ I won't give anything away about Team Rocket yet. Silver will be quite a bit older than Ash._


	5. The Challenge of the Samurai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Challenge of the Samurai**

* * *

He always knew that when he began his journey that he would have a massive problem that he would have to overcome somehow. That problem was this... he couldn't read a map to save his life. It just made no sense to him and often he would read it upside down or sideways without even realising it. It just looked all the same to him. He showed it to Pikachu in hopes that he might know where to go but Pikachu responded with a look saying, 'Who the hell do you think I am?' His pride wouldn't allow him to ask Misty... he really didn't want to hear any of her nagging. So whenever she asked him if he knew where they were going, he told her that he did.

So now they were just travelling through the forest trying to find the exit but unfortunately they were just getting further away from the exit. It had been a day since he caught Pidgeotto and in that time he had learned a thing or two about his new Pokémon. He learned that Caterpie's dream was to become a Butterfree in order to be able to fly and to show the world how strong he was. Pidgeotto took pride in her speed of flight and she also had a protective nature to weaker bird Pokémon. They had made a promise that should they find a flock of bird Pokémon that need her assistance for a long period of time then they would let her stay there. He understood Mankey the most since all he wanted to do was to fight and get stronger.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled from his position on Ash's shoulders. The sudden yell broke Ash out of his thoughts and he looked in the direction that Pikachu was pointing to. He saw a small, brown larva Pokémon with a segmented body and it had dark, circular eyes, many little pink feet and a pink, and a round nose. It had a stinger on both its tail and head. Ash immediately knew that this was a Weedle another bug Pokémon. He knew that its final evolution stage is a Beedrill.

Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex in order to get some basic information about it. "Weedle... The stinger on this Pokemon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

"A stinger huh? Now there's a challenge..." Ash murmured interested. Already his mind was working out who he should use.

"Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Misty snapped disgusted.

"You have got to be kidding? You can't possibly expect a great Pokémon trainer like me to let a Weedle escape. I'm gonna catch it. Okay! Are you ready to battle Pikachu?" Ash asked his companion He released a sweat drop down the back of his head when he no longer felt the familiar weight of Pikachu on his shoulder. Instead he saw that Pikachu was lying down behind him pretending to sleep with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Taking a nap huh? Okay, snooze you lose. There's still Pidgeotto, Mankey and Caterpie to do the job, and they give me the respect I deserve." Ash informed Pikachu smugly but the electric mouse didn't react and instead he just made himself comfier by grabbing a pillow to rest his head on. Ash sighed in aggravation but he understood. Now that he had three other Pokémon Pikachu knew that he no longer had to be the first choice to battle.

"You deserve to have your head examined!" Misty retorted annoyed when suddenly she felt something brush up against her leg. To her extreme repugnance, Weedle seemed as fond of her as Caterpie. "Ahh! Don't just stand there catch it!"

Ash watched in amusement as Misty ran off. Maybe he should get an army of bug Pokémon to scare her off permanently?

He quickly shook his head and he focused back on the Weedle he intended to capture. Logically he knew that Pidgeotto was clearly the best choice to battle Weedle but the hairy bug Pokémon would be an even match up with Caterpie. Plus Caterpie needed the training if he wanted to become a Butterfree.

"Alright then this will be good training for you... Caterpie!" Ash said determined and he released Caterpie from his Poké Ball.

"Go Caterpie use Tackle attack!" Ash ordered.

Caterpie scurried straight towards Weedle intending to ram in hard but Weedle responded by aiming its stinger at him. Caterpie was sent crashing back from the Poison Sting and it struggled to get back up.

"Come on Caterpie! I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged the fallen Pokémon.

Caterpie pushed through the pain and got back up with a determined look. He had to become a Butterfree... that is all that mattered to him and helping Ash was the best way to do it.

* * *

**Misty**

* * *

"This whole forest is crawling with slimy, disgusting Pokémon. I wish they'd all just bug off!" Misty complained as she walked through the forest and she kept glancing around sharply in case another bug Pokémon appeared.

"Hi-Ya!" She was completely caught off guard when a figure leaped out of the bushes and swung a sword downwards at her. Misty flinched heavily waiting for death but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see the tip of the blade on inches from her nose.

"Greetings, o' shrieking maiden! Are you by chance the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet?" The boy asked her.

Misty shook her head fiercely, "No! That's not me!"

"Alas my search continues." The boy in the samurai uniform declared and he sheathed his sword. He turned his back on her and before walking away he warned her, "I advise you from further shrieking while you're passing through this forest unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrills."

Misty fell to her knees in relief and said out loud, "What a weird kid... I wonder why he is looking for a Pokémon trainer from... Ah! That's Ash!"

* * *

**Ash & Pikachu**

* * *

This time Ash waited for Weedle to make the first move and he grinned when he saw Weedle fly towards Caterpie with a Poison Sting attack.

"Quick Caterpie... use String Shot!"

Caterpie unleashed a white thick thread from his mouth and it hit Weedle in the face. It wrapped around Weedle's head and it crashed into the ground a few feet away from Caterpie. The substance made it hard for Weedle to move freely and Ash took advantage of this.

"Now hit it with a Tackle attack!"

Caterpie slammed into Weedle's side and the force of the blow sent it painfully into the trunk of a tree.

"Nice work Caterpie!" Ash praised his bug Pokémon, "I'll take it from here!"

Just as Ash prepared to throw a Poké Ball at the fallen Weedle, a voice from behind interrupted him, "Excuse me... but by any chance do you happen to be a Pokémon trainer from Pallet?"

The voice startled him for a second, causing him to look over his shoulder to see a boy in a samurai uniform. He didn't pay much attention to him and turned back to the Weedle he intended to capture.

"Yeah I am a trainer from Pallet." Ash responded, "But could you wait a second... I am a little busy here."

"Ah I have found you at last." The stranger exclaimed delighted.

"ASH!"

He flinched when he heard the familiar scream and just when he had thought she had left. He spun around to tell her to stop bothering him when the samurai looking boy swung his sword at him. It stopped inches away from his nose and he quickly stepped back.

"What's your problem?" Ash snarled, "If you think I am going to let you steal my Pokémon... think again!"

"I am no Pokémon thief!" The samurai said indignantly.

"Who are you then?!" Misty said after finally arriving on the scene.

"I am Samurai! I am also shrewd, fearless and completely invincible in combat! I have been searching the woods for you." The boy exclaimed and he sheathed his sword.

"For me... why is that?" Ash asked unable to help his curiosity.

"A Pokémon match! Let us see who triumphs!" Samurai demanded after withdrawing a Poké Ball.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu piped up which helped Ash remember something crucial and he quickly spun around.

"WAIT! My Weedle?!" Ash yelled in shock, this guy had completely distracted him and he forgot about the Weedle he was going to capture. To his frustration it was gone, nowhere in sight, all of Caterpie's work ruined all because of this guy.

"Argh! This is your fault! I would have caught it if you hadn't been swinging your sword around!"Ash snapped at Samurai.

"Don't blame your failures of me novice, from what I have seen your skills are mediocre!" Samurai bit back.

"Novice? I'll admit I am only starting out, but how long have you been a trainer?" Ash questioned him.

"A month." Samurai answered.

"A month? And you call me an amateur?! You've just started like me!" Ash said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Enough of this are we going to battle or not?!"

"You bet! I'm going to make you pay for interfering with my battle with Weedle!" Ash smirked but before they could begin their battle... a bright white light suddenly appeared next to Ash. Everyone looked towards it and when the light faded, Pikachu released a large cheer.

Where the caterpillar-looking Pokémon had been standing had been replaced by a green cocoon-looking Pokémon.

"Caterpie evolved into Metapod!" Ash said thrilled and he quickly looked through his Pokédex.

"Metapod is Caterpie's next stage in its evolution. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety."

Also according to his Pokédex, Metapod could also use the same moves that he had when he was a Caterpie and he also learned Harden.

"Pokémon evolution is an incredible thing. I take it you are trying to get a Butterfree." Samurai assumed, "However we have a battle to begin so I choose you Pinsir!"

Out of the Poké Ball came a Pokémon with a brown body that had a large pair of white pincers that were dotted with small spikes. It had short legs with three toes each and skinny, three-clawed arms. Its mouth had long, flat teeth that were arranged vertically.

"Wow a Pinsir... I didn't think that I would see one around here." Ash said in awe and he quickly scanned it with his Pokédex.

"Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents."

"It sounds dangerous... I better use you, Pidgeotto!" Ash called out and he released the flying-type Pokémon from her Poké Ball.

"Otto!" Pidgeotto chirped with extreme excitement. She couldn't wait to begin her first battle under her new trainer.

"Use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto took to the air before she charged straight towards Pinsir at an incredible speed with a white light trailing behind her.

"Pinsir counter with a Tackle attack!"

Pinsir charged towards the swiftly swooping Pidgeotto and both Pokémon collided with each other. The attacks cancelled each other out and both Pokémon were sent skidding back but neither suffered any major damage.

"Pidgeotto fly high into the air! We can use that to you advantage as Pinsir doesn't have any long range attacks!" Ash ordered his flying Pokémon. Pidgeotto immediately followed her trainer's order and she flew high into the air.

Samurai scowled at Ash for exploiting the huge disadvantage he had and he knew that he would have to somehow hit Pidgeotto when it got close enough. The main issue was getting Pidgeotto to attack Pinsir in close range.

"Use Gust now!"

Pidgeotto flapped its wings fiercely which created a strong wind that surrounded Pinsir and the powerful blast of wind threw it into a tree. Pinsir struggled to get up and it glared angrily at Pidgeotto knowing that it couldn't hit the bird Pokémon until it came close to him.

"Pinsir... use Harden and then follow up with Focus Energy!" Samurai commanded. He needed to increase his Pinsir's defence to defend against Pidgeotto's attacks since the flying Pokémon had the offensive advantage. Focus Energy increased the probability that Pinsir will land a critical hit on Pidgeotto. Pinsir may only get one shot to hit Pidgeotto and he needed to make it count.

Ash frowned as he watched Pinsir use the two techniques. He had to be extra careful now that Pinsir had a far greater chance to land a damaging attack on Pidgeotto if they weren't careful. He just needed to think this through... he had the advantage and he needed to use it. Not to mention that Pinsir must have taken some serious damage from Pidgeotto's last attack and another similar blow should be sufficient. He would have to use Pidgeotto's speed to win this.

"Launch another Gust attack, Pidgeotto!" Ash called out.

"Brace yourself, Pinsir!" Samurai warned the Bug Pokémon.

Pidgeotto fired another large gust of wind at Pinsir and the stag beetle Pokémon dug its feet into the air to keep itself upright. The gale of wind forced it to close its eyes and Ash exploited this opening.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack! Knock it into a tree again!"

Pidgeotto slammed into Pinsir at an astonishing speed and Pinsir was sent crashing into another tree. This time the force of the impact left a large dent in the tree and Pinsir didn't get up.

"Pinsir return!" Samurai yelled and he returned his fallen Pokémon back into its Poké Ball. "You fought bravely my friend."

Ash grinned widely when Pidgeotto flew over to him and landed on his shoulder and she nipped at him playfully.

"You were awesome Pidgeotto!" Ash praised her breathlessly, "Do you want to stay out and watch the next battle?"

Pidgeotto chirped approvingly at his question.

"Now for my final Pokémon... Go Metapod!"

Metapod appeared out from Samurai's Poké ball and Ash contemplated on who to choose for his final Pokémon, Pikachu, Mankey or Metapod? He looked back at Pikachu who just stared back with an indifferent expression on his face and he immediately knew that Pikachu wasn't interested in battling a Metapod. Well, Metapod could use the experience but so could Mankey. An old memory suddenly flashed in his mind... one that helped him decide which Pokémon to use.

"_Hey dad..! Tell me about some bug Pokémon!"_

"_Okay Ashy... did you know for some mysterious reason that if you catch a wild Metapod the only move that it will have is Harden?"_

"_Really?! That's weird!"_

Ash blinked and he quickly shook his head to push away the memory. He focused his attention back on Samurai and decided that if he had caught a wild Metapod, then he would use his own Metapod.

"Tell me... did you catch that Metapod as a Caterpie?"

"Of course I didn't." Samurai stated as if it were obvious, "Why capture a Caterpie when I could just catch a Metapod which is closer to evolving into a Butterfree?"

"Then this should be interesting!" Ash grinned before glancing down at Metapod, "I choose you Metapod!"

Metapod, who was sitting to Ash's right, wriggled its boy in agreement and Ash backed away to give him room to fight.

"So you're using Metapod as well then." Samurai noted curiously, "Then let's see which one is stronger!"

"Metapod use String Shot on the tree branch just above you and swing into a Tackle attack." Ash ordered victoriously much to Samurai's shock and confusion.

A white string burst from the tip of Metapod's head and it connected on the branch above him. Metapod then proceeded to pull itself towards the branch slightly ensuring that it was above the ground. It then swung back then forwards towards his opponent and he slammed into his fellow Metapod. Samurai's Metapod slammed into the same tree that Pinsir had been smashed into and the cocoon Pokémon fell unconscious.

"W-what? H-how did a-a Metapod u-use String s-shot?" Samurai stuttered after he recalled his fallen Pokémon.

"I don't really know why... but usually when someone catches a Metapod in the wild it only knows the move Harden. However Metapod that are trained up from a Caterpie usually can retain the moves that it had in the Caterpie stage."

"Huh? What's that noise?!" Misty interrupted their conversation nervously. Both Ash and Samurai fell silent until they hear a loud buzzing sound approaching them.

"A swarm of Beedrill approaches!" Samurai shouted worriedly, "That Weedle that you let get away has informed the rest of its kind! Now they're coming for revenge!"

They all looked up to see the swarm appear from above the trees and they were glaring fiercely at them. Ash narrowed his eyes and he took note of their appearance. Its head was round with a slightly pointed mouth, with large, shiny red eyes and antennae in the shape of the number 7. Its legs were connected to its body by its thorax, and the first two were tipped with long, conical stingers. It had rounded veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen.

Ash immediately aimed his Pokédex at them and Dexter responded, "Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail."

"Metapod, Pidgeotto return quickly! Pikachu to me!" Ash demanded hurriedly and he immediately put them back into their Poké Balls. Pikachu immediately jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Come on let's move it!" Misty yelled and she grabbed his arm. The orange haired girl tugged him hard forcing him to follow her and Samurai.

"Follow me! I have a cabin not too far from here!" Samurai informed them.

It wasn't long until his small cabin appeared into view but before they could get any closer Samurai got to the door and yelled out, "Distract them while I get this door unlocked!"

"What! You have to be kidding me?!" Ash shouted incredulously and he came to a stop. Misty kept on going before reaching Samurai and she impatiently waited for him to open the door.

He spun around and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. They were shocked however to see the Beedrill were already within a few meters of them and their bottom stingers were extended intending to stab the both of them.

"Pikachu hit them with a Thundershock!"

Pikachu let loose a large wave of electricity with hit all the Beedrill and it momentarily stopped them. But because there was such a large number of Beedrill each one wasn't hit with too many volts because Pikachu had to spread his attack to hit them all. One, which was assumed to be the leader because it was larger than the others, shook itself free of the attack and continued its charge towards Ash. The young Pokémon trainer was able to dive out of way but not without the Beedrill's stinger nicking his left arm.

"Pikapi chu pi?"

"I'm fine Pikachu... it is just a scratch." Ash grunted at him while he clutched his arm painfully. It was only a cut that barely had any blood coming from it but it stung a lot. He didn't have much time to think on it because Samurai called out that he had got the door open, Misty being the first inside, and now he and Pikachu just had to get inside. First however... they needed a distraction and he knew just how to get it.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on the ground to blow up dust and then get into the cabin!"

Pikachu did as instructed and he directed his Thundershock to slice up the ground which caused dust to rise into the air. It blinded the Beedrill for a few moments and allowed both Ash and Pikachu to get inside the cabin safely. Just as Ash slammed the door close, one of the Beedrill's stingers stabbed through it and just missed Ash's shoulder. The young Pokémon trainer quickly headed to the opposite side of the room and he sat on one of the spare seats. He clutched his arm tightly causing Pikachu to look at him worriedly. Shaking his head at his companion telling him not to worry, he was surprised when Samurai held out a bottle to him.

"What is it?" Ash questioned hesitantly.

"It's an antidote that cures poison. The way that you're clutching your arm tells me that you have been poisoned by the Beedrill's stinger." Samurai informed him.

Ash grimaced as another shot of pain went through his arm and he couldn't help ask, "How do you know that I am not just weak and can't handle a simple cut?"

Misty smirked, "He makes a good point. He's just a kid that can't handle a small cut."

Ash just glared at her in annoyance.

"I can tell from the small veins that surround the wound." Samurai interrupted their bickering.

Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise before complimenting him, "Wow you seen to have good observational skills."

"I guess so." Samurai shrugged, "It's how I was raised... plus being a specialist in bug and poison Pokémon I have learned to identify wounds that have been infected by poison."

Ash grinned in acknowledgement but immediately flinched as another spasm of pain shot through him.

Misty rolled her eyes and she took the antidote from the bug specialist. She quickly sprayed Ash's wound and she ignored the yelp of pain that escaped Ash's mouth.

"Quiet being a baby Ash!" Misty snapped at him and it didn't help Ash when Pikachu sniggered next to him. To try and take his mind off the stinging pain coming from his arm, Ash asked Samurai, "How can you be a specialist if you have only been in a trainer for a month? Also, why do you want to be a bug and poison type specialist?"

"I'll answer the latter first..." Samurai began fondly, "It happened when I was 8 years old and my father took me to see a battle in the Sinnoh region as he had a business meeting there."

"The Sinnoh region?" Ash interrupted curiously.

Samurai nodded, "Yes, you didn't just think there was just one region with Pokémon in the world did you? No there are many Pokémon in Sinnoh that you won't find here. Anyway, back to my story... It was a trainer by the name of Aaron and he was battling for a spot in the Sinnoh Elite Four. All he had was bug Pokémon and it was the most amazing, inspiring battle that I had ever seen! So after that battle I swore that I would become a specialist in bug Pokémon and in turn I began to learn more about poison types to and it just snowballed from there. Also for your first question... I have been studying them for two years now and that's why I am a specialist. Of course I still have a lot to learn as you showed me in our battle. I had no idea that training a Caterpie to evolve into a Metapod would make such a difference then just catching a wild Metapod. Still that's the best thing about Pokémon battles, you can always learn something new, no matter how good and experienced you are. Here wrap this bandage around your wound and it should be healed within the day." Samurai finished and he gave Ash a roll of white bandage.

"Thanks." Ash said after taking the bandage and with Misty's assistance, they wrapped it around his arm.

"Pika pika, Pikapi?"

"Yeah Pikachu I am fine now... concerned about my well being are you?" Ash teased Pikachu but the electric mouse just scoffed and looked away with his arms folded across his chest.

"Pika chu pi pika Pikachu pi pika chu!"

"I'm hurt, that was just plain mean Pikachu." Ash pouted at him. Samurai just look between the two in confusion and he asked, "The way you're talking makes it seem you can understand your Pikachu word for word."

"Now that I think about it..." Misty pondered thoughtfully, "There have been times where you seemed to understand Pikachu perfectly. How is that possible? Usually Pokémon have to signal what they are saying but Pikachu doesn't do that..."

Ash released a small grin and he rubbed his little companion behind his ear which caused him to coo in delight.

"From the moment that I met him I was able to understand him somewhat." Ash told them, "It's really hard to describe but I'll give it a try. I don't so much as understand the words he says... it's more like I can feel what he is saying."

"Hmm, I have never heard of anything like that." Samurai acknowledged thoughtfully.

Misty was a bit more blunt and closed minded about it, "That doesn't make any sense."

Ash shrugged indifferently and he continued petting the delighted Pikachu. He couldn't care less about explaining himself to Misty and so he decided to change the subject.

"So when we met... why did you ask if I was Pallet?" Ash asked curiously.

"Over the last few days I have encountered three other trainers from Pallet town." Samurai told him.

"So you battled Leaf, Gary and Ritchie?" Ash asked interestedly. Misty took notice of the name Gary and she remembered how arrogant he was. She wondered who the other two were.

"Yes... I first battled Leaf and I... was not victorious. I encountered Ritchie not long after her and he too proved that he was my superior. Yesterday I fought against Gary Oak, the grandson of Samuel Oak and once again I was defeated."

Ash looked at him dully and asked, "You lost to all three of them... and yet, you introduced yourself as invincible?"

Misty hid a grin at Ash's response.

"Should I have introduced myself as someone who had just lost against three trainers from Pallet town?!" Samurai scoffed.

Ash grinned, "Well it would have been the truth... and I probably wouldn't have taken you seriously."

"Yeah and then you would've lost." Misty teased him with a grin.

"Drat..!" Samurai swore in mock anger.

"So, tell me honestly, how did I compare to the others?" Ash questioned him eagerly.

"Well, who was your starting Pokémon?" Samurai asked inquisitively, "I know trainers from Pallet usually start with Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander... but there were four this year, not three."

"My starter was Pikachu here." Ash replied and he pointed at the electric mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved happily.

"Well since I didn't battle your starting Pokémon I don't know how truly strong you are... and it is hard to compare you to the others. Leaf defeated me with a Pidgey and her Bulbasaur but to be honest... she seemed more interested in where I got my Pinsir more than battling."

Ash remembered what Leaf had told him the last time they had seen each other, so he wasn't too surprised, "Where did you get that Pinsir anyway?"

"It was a gift from my father. Pinsir was my starter." Samurai informed him, "Richie beat me comprehensively with his Charmander. I didn't stand a chance. Gary Oak fought like you did and used a Spearow to defeat me. He wasn't what I was expecting... I never thought the grandson of the famous Samuel Oak would be..."

"An arrogant..." Misty piped up helpfully.

"... Idiot!" Ash finished with a grin.

"I think that is a correct term." Samurai agreed with a grin before he asked Ash and Misty a question that he had been curious about, "Are you both going to be challenging the gyms?"

"I am!" Ash nodded determinedly, "I'm heading to Pewter city for my first badge."

"Is Pikachu, Metapod and Pidgeotto your only Pokémon?"

Ash shook his head, "No I have got a Mankey."

"I see... then I advise you to evolve your Metapod into a Butterfree before you take on the Pewter city gym and hope that it learns Confusion." Samurai told him.

"Why is that?" Ash questioned him.

"You'll see when you get there." Samurai said and he turned his attention to the red head, "What about you?"

Misty shook her head, "No I'm not interested in gym battles. My goal is to become a water-type Pokémon master."

"With water-type Pokémon you would have had no problem against the Pewter city gym."

Ash's eyes narrowed in realisation... that meant the first gym would be either: fire, ground or rock.

"Do you think the Beedrill are gone?" Misty asked Samurai.

Samurai looked out the front window to see that there were no Beedrill in sight and he knew that Beedrill were quite impatient. If they couldn't get in, then they wouldn't waste their time hovering around here and instead they would go back to their territory to defend it.

"Yeah, there gone... so it should be safe to leave."

"Okay then!" Ash cheered and he stood up quickly, "Let's go Pikachu! Thank you for your help Samurai."

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we would be stung to death!" Misty said gratefully.

'_We wouldn't have been attacked by them if I hadn't been distracted by him and it allowed Weedle to escape.'_ Ash thought amused. He was no longer angry about that... he had gained a friend in Samurai after all.

"Pi Pikachu pi chu..." Pikachu said dully with his ears down. Ash had to cover a snicker since Pikachu basically said what he had been thinking.

"It's not a problem. I have learned a lot from meeting you... so if there is anything else I can do just let me know." Samurai said kindly.

Ash pounced on this immediately, "Well do you know the way to Pewter city... we have been lost for a while now."

"What?!" Misty roared furiously, "I knew that you had no idea where we were going!"

"Oh shut up!" Ash rolled his eyes annoyed, "If you knew where you were going then you would have told us that we were heading in the wrong direction. Face it... you didn't know either!"

Misty didn't reply and just scowled at the smug grin on Ash's face when he realised that he was right.

"It is no trouble." Samurai assured them, "Just follow me, we are not far from the end of the forest."

As soon as they left the cabin, a low buzzing sound caught their attention and a single Beedrill descended from the roof. It hovered in front of them in preparation to fight.

"It's that one from before... it's the leader and the one that attacked me." Ash acknowledged, "Why was it waiting here?"

"I think that it wants to battle... it is the only explanation." Samurai informed him.

"Okay then, let's try this. Go Metapod! Hit it with your Tackle attack!"

The moment Metapod appeared out of his Poké Ball, it immediately slammed into the startled Beedrill. Beedrill backed away slightly from the impact and Metapod fell onto the ground.

"Now use String Shot!"

From the tip of Metapod's head, a white thick thread shot out and it headed straight towards Beedrill. However the poison bee Pokémon dodged it with a back flip in mid air and then it followed up by charging towards Metapod. Ash took notice of the way it held its stingers and he knew it was about to use its Twineedle Attack.

"Metapod... hurry and use Harden!"

Metapod flashed white for a second and increased his defence before being hit by the Beedrill's stingers. To Ash's horror, Metapod now had a hole in its body showing where Beedrill had cut. Pikachu and Misty gasped at the sight of Metapod's injury but Samurai, on the other hand, smirked as if it was a good thing. Ash fell to his knees in disbelief because he gave the wrong order, his Metapod had suffered greatly. To his, Misty's and Pikachu's surprise however the inside of the started to glow white and something emerged from it.

The Pokémon that emerged resembled a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. It only had four legs, which were a pale blue colour and it had a nose-like structure which was a similar colour. Its body's coloration was a darker purple-blue and it had large veined wings which were white with black markings. It had large compound eyes that were a reddish colour and its wings were covered in fine scales.

"Freeeee!" Butterfree exclaimed in sheer delight and he began to fly high into the sky.

'_I guess that is why the call Metapod the Cocoon Pokémon.' _Ash thought in joy.

He quickly scanned his new Butterfree with his Pokédex, "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water."

He also discovered that he had learned a new move and he also discovered that Butterfree's special move was Compound Eyes which boosted his accuracy.

"Okay Butterfree lets hit this Beedrill with your Confusion attack!"

Butterfree's eyes turned a light blue and instantly Beedrill stopped moving as a faint light blue aura surrounded it. Butterfree then used the psychic attack to slam Beedrill into the ground.

"Now finish it with Tackle!"

Butterfree charged towards the downed Beedrill and before the poison bee Pokémon could fully stand up, Butterfree rammed into it.

"Ash... do you mind if I capture it?" Samurai asked him, "For me to become a true bug specialist I need to capture as many as possible."

"Be my guest..." Ash stepped aside. He didn't feel the need to capture this Beedrill as he believed that he already had a superior bug Pokémon in Butterfree. While Samurai was in the process of capturing the unconscious Beedrill, Ash turned to his newly evolved Pokémon.

"That was great Butterfree! So how does it feel to complete your goal?"

"Free free!" Butterfree said enthusiastically whilst flying in circles to show off its new flying abilities.

"Pika pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered happily. He was ecstatic that his friend had achieved his dream.

"I guess Butterfree isn't so disgusting..." Misty muttered with a slight smile.

The sun was setting when Samurai finally led the trio out of the forest and they came across a clearing of short grass with a clear dirt road. In the far distance they could see the buildings of Pewter city.

"All you have to do is follow the path and it will take you straight to Pewter city." Samurai informed them.

"Thank you Samurai, until we meet again." Ash said gratefully.

"Yes and when we do, I expect a rematch."

"I'm looking forward to it. Good luck on achieving your dream, Samurai. Butterfree is proof that dreams can come true." Ash said with a smile.

"Thank you and good luck both of you. I hope your journeys go well." Samurai bid them farewell.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty eagerly headed down the path towards Pewter city.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like then please review it. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Thank you for all those that have reviewed, have sent me a PM and voted so far!**

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse


	6. When Every Life Meets Another Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Judging from the chapter title I am sure you all have already figure out who Ash is going to meet in this chapter. If some think that it is Paul, then you're wrong. Paul won't come into until Sinnoh. **

**Now I need to make this clear... just because Ash is meeting her in this chapter, it doesn't mean that the pairing has been decided. No matter who Ash is paired with, I already intended to do this meeting in this re-write. The last thing is that this will be the ONLY meeting between them until Ash arrives in Sinnoh. She may be mentioned in passing but that's all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – When every life meets another life, something will be born**

* * *

It had been a long journey through the Viridian forest but finally Ash, Pikachu and Misty had reached Pewter city. They had to camp out once again last night because they had been exhausted from the day's events before heading towards Pewter not long after sun up.

With a large grin, Ash stood on top of a large boulder and he looked down towards the town. All he had to do was descend down the hill he was on and he would be able have his first ever gym battle.

"We're close now Pikachu!" Ash told his starter eagerly, "Our first gym battle is just down there!"

"Pika... chu." Pikachu moaned sleepily. He really just wanted to relax for a while... he wasn't used to all of this travelling.

"First we are heading to the Pokémon center so I can get a bath." Misty demanded.

"I have to admit... I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life in this forest. Thank heavens for Samurai." Ash said relieved.

"Pewter city is grey. The colour of stones. This city has always been famous for its stones." a deep voice said from below them. It was so unexpected that it startled the trio and they looked down to see a dark skinned man sitting in mediative position. He wore a red beanie and he had a thick and long brown beard. He also wore a yellow sleeveless shit and green pants.

"Huh? What the... who is this old guy?" Ash asked Misty curiously.

"I've never met him!" Misty said shortly.

"The name's Flint and you're standing on my merchandise kid."

Ash quickly jumped off the rock and he replied hastily, "I'm sorry! I didn't realise that this rock was someone's merchandise."

"It's not a problem kid. Anyway I overheard your conversation and judging by the exhausted expression on your Pikachu you're in need of the Pokémon center. Follow me." Flint told him before he got up and began walking away leaving Ash, Misty and Pikachu confused for a few moments.

"Well he seems rather nice, don't you think?" Ash muttered to his companions.

"Pika."

"I don't know..." Misty pondered.

"By the way, that will be a $2 fee for standing on my rock." Flint told them happily.

Ash decided that he didn't like the man as he quietly coughed up $2 and they followed him to the Pokémon centre.

* * *

**Pokémon Centre**

* * *

"Can you please heal my Pokémon?" Ash asked the Nurse at the front desk. He placed a green tray that held three Poké Balls along with Pikachu, who was sitting on it comfortably, onto the counter.

The Nurse, who had her back to him initially, turned around and she said with a smile, "Of course I can."

With wide eyes, Ash asked astonished, "Nurse Joy?!"

"Yes, I am Nurse Joy."

"But... this isn't Viridian city, this is Pewter city." Ash said in confusion.

"The Joy in Viridian city is my little sister. I am the older Joy." Nurse Joy explained to him kindly, "I'll take your Pokémon and give them a full examination. Come back in a few hours."

Ash nodded but he quickly warned that Pikachu doesn't like going into a Poké Ball and then he headed off to where Misty was standing and she was looking at a poster.

"The Pokémon League Regional Championship..." Ash read out loud when he reached her. "You have to collect 8 badges from gym leaders around the region... so this is what Gary was talking about."

"Do you really think that you're capable of beating the gym leaders to enter?" Misty asked him seriously.

"Yes I do!" Ash said firmly, "Besides you can't know until you try."

"You're not thinking of taking on Brock, the Pewter city's gym leader are you?" Flint overheard and he couldn't help but intervene.

"Of course I am. I need to beat him to get a badge after all." Ash said determined.

"You beat him!? Haha!" Ash scowled and he watched Flint walk off laughing.

"I'll show him!" Ash said furiously. However before he could do that he needed to register for the Regional Championship.

* * *

**Café**

* * *

Misty joined Ash in the café for some lunch after she had taken the time to get freshened up at the Pokémon center and they both dug into their orders eagerly.

"It's great to taste actual food!" Misty cheered after swallowing a large bite of her roll.

Ash couldn't disagree with her... the food that they had been eating through the Viridian forest... was so bad that it couldn't be called food.

"Do you really think that you can win?" Misty asked him again obviously referring to his upcoming gym battle, "Gym leaders aren't like ordinary trainers... they are much stronger."

"I know they are." Ash interrupted her smoothly, "If they were like any other trainer then the Pokémon League would have thousands participating every year."

Misty seemed to ignore him and she offered him, "I'll tell you what Ash... if you ask me really nicely, I'll help you out. I'll let you use some of my Pokémon."

"No thank you." Ash responded before digging into some more of his fried rice.

"Is that so?!" Misty scoffed angrily and she stood up hastily, "Fine with me! There's no way that you will beat Brock at the Pewter city gym!"

Ash just watched in confusion as Misty stormed out of the building. He had no idea what that was about..? She never even gave him a chance to explain. He appreciated the offer but it wouldn't really count as his victory if he used her Pokémon would it?

It was then he noticed the bill lying on the table and he stood up angrily and yelled, "You can't leave me with the bill!"

Unfortunately for him she was no longer in the building and to his embarrassment he had quite a few people staring at him.

* * *

**Pokémon Centre**

* * *

"Here you go Ash, your Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy told him after the young Pokémon trainer came up to the front desk a few hours later to register for the Pokémon League.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said happily. Pikachu eagerly jumped onto Ash's shoulder and the upcoming Pokémon trainer clipped his Poké Balls onto his belt.

"Okay Pikachu I think we should make a quick pit stop to the Poké Mart before we head to the gym." Ash told his partner.

"Chu!"

The trip to the Poké Mart didn't take long and it enabled Ash to restock his Poké Ball inventory back up to 6. He also bought a couple of potions. From there it didn't take long for them to find the gym, it was pretty recognisable as it was a huge building made out of entirely stone. The sign on the top of the building that said "Pewter Gym" also helped.

"Judging from its appearance... this is a rock-type gym." Ash thought out loud, "So that's what Samurai meant when he said that I should evolve Metapod and hope he learns Confusion."

"Pika... chu." The electric mouse sighed in relief with a hidden grin.

Ash mistook that relieved sight for a disappointed one and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah electric-type Pokémon don't do well against rock-type Pokémon. I'll have to rely on Mankey and Butterfree."

Just before Ash and Pikachu could enter the gym, they heard a loud crash from behind the gym and the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Ash shouted after he struggled to keep his feet from the seemingly small earthquake. Pikachu had no such luck though and he fell onto his back.

Once the shaking subsided, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder just as the young trainer ran towards the place where the earthquake originated. He ran around the side of the gym and when he reached the back he saw two Pokémon engaged in a fierce battle. They were battling on a rocky terrain and Ash realised that this gym had two fields that could be used. One was inside and another was outside.

The person standing closest to him appeared to be a fifteen year old boy. He had tanned skin, with short brown spiky hair and he wore an orange shirt with a green vest and brown pants. Standing on the opposite end of the field was a girl that looked to be a similar age if not slightly older. The girl had long blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore a pale blue sleeveless shirt and black pants.

After taking notice of the trainers, Ash then took notice of the two Pokémon that were fighting on the battlefield.

One of them is a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, green rocks as its shell. Its head was protruding out of the centre of the shell and it has short arms that have three claws. It has two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw.

The Pokémon that it was battling is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-coloured. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. It has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads.

Ash examined the two Pokémon on his Pokédex.

"Golem is a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and it grows larger."

"Eevee is a rare Pokémon with an irregular genetic code. Able to evolve into any of three highly distinct, advanced forms."

"What chance does a normal-type Pokémon like Eevee have against a rock and ground-type like Golem?" Ash asked his companion and Pikachu just shrugged in response.

"Golem use Rock Throw!" The boy shouted.

Golem, despite its size, jumped high into the air and it withdrew its arms, legs and head inside of its body. Eevee didn't react as it watched Golem descended towards it.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it Eevee!" The female trainer ordered calmly.

With speed that neither Ash nor Pikachu could follow, Eevee easily dodged the attack by seemingly vanishing and reappearing near the gym leader. Ash assumed that he was the gym leader because he was the one using a rock/ground-type Pokémon.

"So fast..!" Brock muttered in awe.

"Before it recovers... hit it with Iron Tail!"

By the time that Golem was on his feet and had its all of its limbs out after the failed Rock Throw, Eevee was already in the air above it. Eevee's tail was glowing a bright white light and Golem couldn't react in time before Eevee swung its tail straight at the rock Pokémon's head.

Golem snarled in pain and it landed face first into the rocky floor. Eevee landed gracefully onto the ground before it immediately backed away a few steps. Despite the moving being quite effective against it, Golem managed to get back up.

"Good going Golem! Let's try a Rollout!" Brock commanded.

Golem retracted its limbs once again but this time, instead of jumping into the air, Golem rolled fiercely along the ground.

"Dodge it with Dig! Then come up with Shadow Ball!"

Eevee quickly burrowed underground to avoid the Rollout. Ash could feel the power behind Golem's Rollout because of the vibrations coming from the ground. Eevee burst out of the ground behind Golem, who was still rolling, and it had a purple ball of energy in front of its mouth. It launched the Shadow Ball straight at Golem and the collision caused a mini explosion. The impact of the Shadow Ball not only caused some damage to Golem but because it hit it from behind, Golem was knocked off course into one of the large and sturdier boulders.

"This Eevee's digging speed is incredible. I can see why she hasn't even bothered evolving it. I can't even imagine how powerful it will be if she evolves it." Brock pondered out loud. It was time to use his best combination.

Golem once again got back to its feet but this time the female trainer could see some sweat beginning to descend from its face and she knew that she had almost won this.

"Okay Golem use Earthquake!"

"Into the air, Eevee!"

Golem jumped slightly into the air and it came down faster than it usually would. It slammed into the ground and the force sent a massive shockwave throughout the arena. Ash failed to keep his feet and he fell onto his backside.

"What amazing power!" Ash gasped in awe.

Eevee however dodged the attack by leaping high into the air but that is just what Brock wanted and he quickly retaliated, "Now hit it with Hyper Beam!"

'_That's a decent combination.'_ The female trainer thought amused.

Golem opened its mouth and an orange ball is formed in front of it. It then fired an orange beam from the ball straight towards Eevee.

"Looks like Brock has won... there is no way an Eevee could withstand the power of that Hyper Beam!" Ash declared in amazement from where he sat. One of his hands clamped onto his hat tight and the other was tightly clutching the dirt as the wind generated from the force of the attack was strong. Pikachu clung to his shoulder tightly.

Just as the beam was about to collide with Eevee, the female trainer, as calm as ever, called out, "Defend yourself with Protect!"

A bluish-green force field appeared around Eevee's body and it completely blocked the Hyper Beam.

"Eevee knows Protect?!" Brock gasped in shock.

"Golem can't move! Finish this with Iron Tail!"

Eevee slammed its glowing white hardened tail into Golem's head. The rock Pokémon slammed heavily into the ground and the force created a cloud of debris that blinded everyone of the view. Once the dust cleared up they all saw Golem lying on the ground unconscious and Eevee standing a few feet away.

"Golem is unable to battle! Cynthia from Celestic town is the winner!" The referee announced from the sidelines.

"T-that was incredible!" Ash gasped in awe after he got back to his feet.

"Pika..." Pikachu murmured with wide eyes.

Ash looked at his starter and he informed him, "I think we better go and... come up with a new strategy."

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse nodded hastily. They didn't have a chance against Pokémon that powerful!

They took a final glance to see Brock approach the female trainer known as Cynthia and saw him giving her a badge. He quickly turned away and he left the gym.

* * *

**Cynthia**

* * *

Cynthia petted her Eevee behind its ear in congratulations for her astounding match before she recalled it to her Poké Ball. She looked up to see Brock approaching her.

"Here you go... this is the Boulder badge." Brock handed the stone looking badge over to Cynthia after he recalled his fallen Golem.

"Thank you." Cynthia replied after taking the badge, "I enjoyed our battle."

Brock blushed slightly, "It wasn't much of a battle... you proved that you are a far superior trainer than I am."

Cynthia smiled at the compliment and she replied, "I have travelled a lot and fought against many different opponents. You were a strong gym leader... don't forget that. I must be going now."

"I understand. Thank you."

Cynthia left the gym and she headed towards the Pokémon center. Her thoughts however weren't on the battle she had just fought or on the fact that she now had eight badges and could compete in the Kanto Pokémon League. They were on the young boy with the Pikachu that had seen the last part of her match.

She could tell that he was a young trainer and there was a possibility that he was only starting out. If that was true then seeing that battle must have really intimidated him. Of course there was also a possibility that she was over thinking all of this.

When she arrived at the Pokémon center, her suspicions came true. There... sitting at a table just outside of the Pokémon center was the dejected boy. Seeing a possible future trainer that dejected... she had no other choice but to help him.

* * *

**Ash & Pikachu**

* * *

"What are we going to do Pikachu? I knew that this journey wasn't going to be easy but I had no idea just how hard it would be to win a badge." Ash told his friend sadly with his hands on his head.

Pikachu, who was sitting on the table in front of him, ears fell a bit in sadness and even he was surprised by how powerful the gym leader's Pokémon were.

"Pi pika pi chu cha." The electric mouse tried to cheer up Ash.

"You think that Pewter gym might be the hardest out of all the gyms? You might be right... but what if it is the easiest?" Ash replied bluntly.

"Well it all depends on what Pokémon the challenger has." A soft yet beautiful voice said from behind Ash which caused Pikachu to look up with wide eyes when he saw who it was.

Ash spun around to see the trainer that he had just watched defeat Brock.

Cynthia smiled kindly at the wide eyed look on the young boy's face and she introduced herself. "My name is Cynthia from Celestic town. What's yours?"

Ash hesitated for a moment before replying, "I-I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"It's nice to meet you, Ash and Pikachu. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead..." Ash said and he quickly slid down the bench allowing her to sit down. Cynthia tentatively reached out to pat Pikachu, who regarded her with slight suspicion, but consented to her touch. He cooed when he felt her soft hand caress his fur behind his ears.

"Are you just starting your Pokémon journey?" Cynthia asked Ash curiously.

Ash nodded, "I only got Pikachu five days ago."

"You've made it to Pewter city from Pallet town in only five days... do you have a bike?"

"I... borrowed one for a short time but we have mainly been on foot." Ash responded carefully. He didn't understand why this girl was so interested in talking to him and he didn't really know why he was responding. He should calmly just tell her that he had to leave but something told him that he would regret it.

"That's quite impressive." Cynthia murmured before she began scratching Pikachu lightly under his chin, "Just why are you on a journey Ash? What is it you hope to achieve?"

"I want to be a Pokémon master!" Ash's eyes initially burned with determination before it snuffed out suddenly, "But I just don't think I can after seeing your battle with Brock."

"Do you know much about gym leaders Ash?"

"Not really... all I know is that you have to win a badge from each one and you have to collect all eight to get into the Pokémon League. You also get a cash bonus when you win." Ash replied.

"Are you interested in learning all I know about gym leaders?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Okay then... the first thing that you need to know is just how much the Pokémon League committee are involved. Many people think that they simply organise major events and then reap the profits but in fact they do a lot more than people assume. When gyms were created the first thing that the Pokémon League committee had to work out was a way for gym leaders to be able to battle all different level of Pokémon and trainers. So they caught are huge amount of different Pokémon and with the help of the Elite 4 from each region along with the Champions, they trained the Pokémon up. Each gym leader was then given a bunch of Pokémon for them to use and they were instructed to only use the Pokémon that were around the level of the challenger that they were facing. Also gym leaders are strictly forbidden from using their own Pokémon unless they were at the same level as their challengers." Cynthia explained to the curious trainer.

"So the Pokémon that Brock was using was a strong one because you are a strong trainer?" Ash asked for clarification.

"That's right. I don't mean to boast, but I suspect that he used the strongest that the Pokémon League committee authorised."

Ash nodded thoughtfully before he asked, "How do they know what level of Pokémon to use?"

"I'm sure that there are many different ways. I suggest you ask a gym leader that question. In any case, since you are a beginning trainer then you will have to battle the gym leaders' lowest level Pokémon."

'_That just makes me feel worse, if anything.'_ Ash thought somewhat amused.

Cynthia stood up and while she maintained her kind smile, she told Ash, "Let me give you some advice for your journey Ash... You don't need to rush into anything. Be patient. Take your time to research your opponents... the internet is such an amazing resource. Use it to look up the data of the gym leaders and come up with a strategy beforehand. Also cast aside your pride and allow others to help you. It took me a couple of years to finally look past my pride. I could be so much more if I done it earlier."

Ash grinned, "I will! Thank you! By the way Cynthia... where is Celestic town?"

"It's in the Sinnoh region." Cynthia replied, "It's been a pleasure meeting you Ash... however I best be off. I have some important training to do before I tackle the Indigo League."

"Right back at you! Good luck at the Indigo League! I'll be rooting for you!" Ash told her gratefully.

"Pikachu!"

"I appreciate that... farewell."

Ash and Pikachu watched Cynthia walk into the Pokémon center and they had no doubt she was going there to heal her Pokémon.

"She is one amazing trainer isn't she Pikachu?" Ash turned to his starter with a look of awe on his face. "She managed to beat a Golem with an **Eevee**! A normal type defeating a rock and ground type... it is just amazing!" He emphasized the word Eevee to further his point.

"Pi pika." The electric mouse nodded in agreement.

"It would be stupid not to listen to her advice wouldn't it?"

"Pi Pikachu pika!" Pikachu smirked at him.

Ash scowled at the pot shot of his intelligence but then his expression suddenly turned sheepish, "The problem is... I'm not good with computers."

Pikachu sniggered at him.

"Shut up..." Ash muttered annoyed, "She said that I should accept help... I wonder who could help me. I guess I could call Professor Oak..."

"Pika pi chu pikachupi!"

"Ask Misty for help..!" Ash gasped in disbelief, "No way am I going to ask that spoiled brat for help!"

"Pikachu pika cha." Pikachu said dully.

"The answer is no. I won't subject myself to seeing her smug face." Ash retorted and he folded his arms across his chest as if declaring that this discussion was over.

"Pika... chu pi pika!"

Ash released a large sigh in defeat. He couldn't argue with Pikachu on that point.

"You're right. It's like Cynthia said... I've got to cast aside my pride but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ash admitted, "So let's go and find her."

"Pika!"

Inside the Pokémon center, Cynthia watched him through the window with a smile on her face.

"When every life meets another life, something will be born." Cynthia murmured. It was one of her favourite lines written on the Amity Square Ruins. "What will be born from our meeting..?"

* * *

**Pewter Museum**

* * *

It had taken him a while, but Ash finally found Misty outside of the Pewter Museum and unfortunately for Ash, his prediction about Misty's reaction was 100% accurate.

"What was that? I didn't hear you? Can you repeat that?!" Misty grinned widely at the uncomfortable look on Ash's face. Pikachu currently stood a few feet away from Ash and he couldn't help but guffaw at the scene.

'_Stupid Pikachu!'_ Ash thought annoyed before he focused back on Misty.

"I said... I need your help."

"It's good that you finally came to your senses! It will be a lot easier to win the Boulder badge if you use some of my Pokémon." Misty boasted proudly.

"That's not what I am asking." Ash retorted and before she had the chance to snap at him again, he quickly explained, "You want to be a water-type Pokémon master right? If you had to use someone else's Pokémon that they had raised and trained in order to achieve it... would it feel right to you?"

Misty's retort died on her tongue as she thought about his question and she agreed that it wouldn't feel right. It was meaningless if she didn't achieve it herself.

"If you're not asking to use my Pokémon... then what are you asking for?"

"Are you any good with computers?" Ash asked her hopefully.

"Who doesn't know how to use them?" Misty smirked when Ash didn't meet her eyes and she smiled mockingly, "You don't know how to use them? That is just adorable."

Ash was about to snap at her angrily but he caught the sight of Pikachu raising an eyebrow and he bit it back. "Will you help me or not?"

"Alright... come on then. Let's go to the Pokémon center and I'll show you how to use it." Misty informed him. She needed him to win the gym battle so he could start paying her back for her bike.

* * *

**Pokémon Center Lobby**

* * *

After a long and gruelling two hours, Misty finally was able to teach Ash how to use the internet. She didn't understand how someone could not know how to use the internet... it was pretty simple but she figured that Ash wasn't a normal kid.

Ash sighed and he closed the video that he had been watching. It was the recording of Gary's gym battle with Brock and he was annoyed by how easily Gary won it with his Squirtle.

"Brock will most likely use his Geodude and Onix against us, Pikachu." Ash informed his partner, who was lying on top of the computer. The electric mouse nodded groggily and he rubbed his eyes harshly to get rid of the sleepiness that lingered. After all, watching Misty teach Ash how to use a computer for the last two hours was so boring that he fell asleep.

"The bad news is that they are both rock and ground types and that means that your electric attacks will have no effect on them." Ash explained to Pikachu much to the electric mouse's delight. He didn't want to fight a Pokémon that was as big as that Onix.

"Rock-type moves are also super effective against flying and bug types and so Pidgeotto and Butterfree are at a severe disadvantage. Pidgeotto doesn't have a chance I'm afraid and Butterfree's Confusion is the only attack he has that is effective. However if he gets hit by one rock move, then he will probably be finished." Ash muttered to himself in frustration.

"You have Mankey though. Fighting types are strong against rock type Pokémon." Misty added helpfully.

Ash nodded, "That is true, but he would need to battle against two Pokémon. While he would no doubt enjoy the challenge, I need to find a back up."

"The best way to do that would be to capture a water or grass type Pokémon since they are really strong against rock and ground types." Misty explained but she quickly had to crush the hopeful expression on Ash's face, "However the only major water source here in Pewter is dried out and there won't be any water Pokémon in it. Also there isn't any grass-type Pokémon around here. The only way we can get some water Pokémon is to go back to Viridian or move onto Vermillion or _Cerulean_."

Ash noticed the change in her tone when she mentioned Cerulean but he decided not to inquire about it right now. Instead he just began flicking through any videos that he could find to entertain himself while he thought of a way to beat Brock. His mind took him back to Cynthia's match with Brock and to the move that Eevee used to defeat Golem.

His eyes widened and with a burst of exuberance that startled Misty and Pikachu, Ash began searching for something. Misty face palmed when Ash found a page with detailed information about Pikachu, didn't he just say Pikachu was no good for this gym battle?

"Hey Pikachu..!" Ash sang cheerfully and Pikachu sweated a bit in fear, "Do you remember the attack Eevee used earlier? Iron Tail and its possible for you to learn!"

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror... that meant that he would have to...

"Let's go train Pikachu! With Iron Tail you will be able to fight in this gym!" Ash said with delight.

"Pika..." Pikachu said dully, his ears falling down in despair. He didn't want to fight that big rock snake! He only had one option now and that was to make sure that he fought the Geodude.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

Ash had taken Cynthia's advice to heart. It had been a week since he had met her and now Ash, Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon were almost ready to tackle Brock, the Pewter city gym leader.

Misty, Ash reluctantly had to admit, had been a great help in the past week. Apart from her gloating at how much stronger her Pokémon compared to his, she has been a good companion. With the help of her Starmie and one of its moves, Swift, it had helped Pikachu strengthen his tail by blocking the small stars.

It had taken 6 days but Pikachu finally learned how to use Iron Tail. Every day they trained to strengthen his tail with many different ways. Pikachu would block attacks like Swift with just his tail, he would do push ups with nothing but his tail and he balanced objects with his tail. After he learned how to use it they immediately discovered a drawback. Pikachu needed a small window of time after using it in order to use it again.

Ash hadn't just trained his Pikachu of course. He trained Mankey, Pidgeotto and Butterfree just as hard.

Mankey had learned Fury Swipes and Karate Chop. Ash knew that Mankey was his best hope against Brock and the small pig monkey Pokémon seemed to relish the challenge. Now if he could only find a way to stop Mankey from always taking his hat!

Butterfree had learned three very useful moves and Ash planned to use them wisely in his first gym battle. The moves were Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore.

Pidgeotto had only learned one new move thanks to Ash spending an hour on the internet searching for moves Pidgeotto could learn. Of course, if someone like Misty had searched it would probably have only taken five minutes. However he was able to find one move and that was Steel Wing and so, like Pikachu, they spent the week toughening up Pidgeotto's wings.

At the current minute, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, just left the Pewter city Museum. He planned on challenging Brock tomorrow and so he was giving his Pokémon the day off. He had sent Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Mankey to Professor Oak's so they could spend the day outdoors and to relax.

He and Pikachu had spent the day exploring Pewter city but the trip to the museum proved the most interesting. While he was slightly annoyed at having to pay an entry fee, it was totally worth what he came out with.

"Do you really think what that scientist was saying is true, Pikachu?" Ash asked his companion and he removed his back pack from his back. He opened it up so he and Pikachu could see a clear stone with a reddish tint. "Do you think it's possible that an Aerodactyl could be resurrected with the equipment on Cinnabar Island?"

"Pi pika chu."

"I guess you're right." Ash conceded, "We won't know until we get there. But can you imagine having an Aerodactyl on our team!"

"Pikachu." The electric mouse shook his head. He never thought he would see an Aerodactyl let alone team up with one.

Ash zipped up his back pack when suddenly his stomach growled loudly. "Well, I say we get something for dinner."

"Pika!"

"Also remind me to call Professor Oak to get back the others before I go to bed tonight." Ash told Pikachu.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

He had been having such a good dream about winning the Pokémon league and receiving a year's worth of free all you can eat meals at the best restaurant in Kanto. While he was in the process of eating a delicious cheese burger, something began prodding him. He shrugged it off and went back to eating when suddenly the burger somehow shouted, "PIKACHUUUUUU!"

All of sudden instead of eating... he was being struck by a lot of volts and he yelled out in pain. His eyes shot open and he found himself lying on the floor wearing only a white vest and blue boxers. After a few minutes of groggily waking up, he picked up the sound of laughter coming from above him and he turned his head to see Pikachu on his bed chuckling.

"What was that for Pikachu?! After all the money I spent for you last night to buy your dinner... this is how you repay me!"

"Pi Pikachu." The electric mouse shrugged indifferently.

"A likely story. You probably only prodded me lightly so you could shock me!"

Pikachu smirked which made Ash groan. What could he say? For once Ash was completely right.

"Wait a second!" Ash shouted in realization, "Its morning isn't it?!"

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded hesitantly. Did he shock him too hard?

"We have a gym battle! I have to go get ready!" Ash shouted hurriedly and he sprinted to the bathroom.

Pikachu glanced at the other Poké Balls where his comrades were. Ash had gotten them back from Professor Oak last night and he knew that they appreciated the day off. They had worked hard for the last week in order to prepare for this gym battle. They had to win!

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like then please review it. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Thank you for all those that have reviewed, have sent me a PM and voted so far!**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

* * *

**Answering some of the Readers:**

_**Q: **__I see how Ash is smarter here. Anyways, is Ash ever going to battle Leaf, or will they just meet up and talk about stuff?_

_**A:**__ Sometimes they will battle and other times they will just talk. Despite Leaf aiming more to fill up her Pokédex, she will still train and get stronger and she will be a worthy opponent._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash get the Jigglypuff that kept getting mad when everyone was sung to sleep?_

_**A:**__ No sorry. Someone else will catch it though._

_**Q:**__ Will you have Ash catch every Pokémon that he sees?_

_**A:**__ Definitely not. Ash will not have any more than 22 Pokémon in this story._

_**Q:**__ Also when will Leaf, Gary, and Ritchie appear again?_

_**A:**__ Richie will appear in chapter 8. Gary won't be seen again for a while and Leaf will appear in Cerulean._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash be releasing any of his Pokémon in this story?_

_**A:**__ He will release 3 Pokémon. One will only be temporary though._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash Ketchum still be a hero, one who helps people and Pokémon, saves D.I.D, and befriends Pokémon?_

_**A:**__ What is D.I.D? As for the other point, yes Ash will still be the kind of guy that will put his life on the line to help people and Pokémon._

_**Q:**__ Hmm, will ash catch a Magikarp? And you didn't really answer that Dratini question... will he, since you brought it up..._

_Ever thought of Ash catching other Pokémon like a Magikarp and evolving Magikarp into Gyarados?_

_**A:**__ I'm not saying anything about a Dratini. No, Ash won't get a Magikarp. Instead it will be Misty who gets one. _

_**Q:**__ I feel like the other 2 trainers that got Charmander and Bulbasaur from Professor Oak are nothing but cannon Folders. They are NEVER mentioned, but why?_

_**A:**__ In episode 065 - __Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, Professor Oak mentions that they started well but didn't have the skill. So I guess they quit as Pokémon trainers. _

_**Q:**__ Do you have ideas on what Jessie and James other Pokémon would be to catch for their team besides Ekans and Koffin?_

_**A:**__ I have a few ideas but I won't give them away just yet._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash be catching all the Pokémon with a Mega-Evolution (maybe not Mewtwo) and introduce Mega-Evolution a bit earlier?_

_**A:**__ He won't capture them all but he will get some. As for Mega-Evolution... I'm still unsure. If it becomes a popular idea then I will incorporate it._

_**Q:**__ And will Ash catch Absol and Flygon, the 2 that helped in Pokémon movie 6?_

_**A:**__ He might catch those two Pokémon but I didn't like the 6__th__ movie so if he does then it will be under different circumstances._

_**Q:**__ Nice chapter, however how does a Weedle escape when it was blinded my String Shot?_

_**A:**__ It managed to crawl into a bush I guess..._


	7. The Battle for the Boulder Badge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Note – Remember back in chapter 1 I said I was making the gym leaders stronger than what they were in the anime. So Brock's skill is much better than in canon along with the strength of his Pokémon. Also both Geodude and Onix are part ground types so in this electric attacks won't work on them unlike in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Battle for the Boulder Badge**

* * *

"This is it, Pikachu." Ash said determinedly. Pikachu stood to his right and they both looked intensely at the gym in front of them. "It's time to win a badge!"

"Pika!"

They entered the gym and immediately they were covered in darkness which made it hard to know where they were going until a light burst open at the end of the room. With the lights on they were able to see Brock sitting in a meditative stance on a large boulder. There was a large field of boulders separating them.

"Who goes there?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" Ash said firmly and clearly, "I am here for a gym battle!"

"Is that so?" Brock asked before he glanced at the Pikachu, "How long have you had that Pokémon?"

"He is my starter. It will be two weeks tomorrow since we left Pallet town." Ash informed him.

"I see..." Brock said, "Your Pikachu is in its cutest stage..."

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, after all, he always appreciated a compliment.

"It can't win!" Brock finished firmly.

"Chu!" Pikachu spat annoyed.

"Why don't you worry about your own Pokémon and I will worry about my own!" Ash retorted resolutely.

"Well I have to accept all challenges." Brock said indifferently, "Now do you know the rules are in gym battles?"

Ash shook his head, "No I'm afraid not."

"You are allowed to use a maximum of 6 Pokémon. I on the other hand will only be using two. Pokémon exchanges are allowed. For you to win the badge you must defeat both of my Pokémon. Do you understand?" Brock explained to him.

"I understand!"

"Then let's begin!"

Brock stood up and he jumped off the boulder he had been sitting on. He landed on the edge of the battlefield with a Poké Ball in his hand.

"This is my first Pokémon! Geodude, go!"

Out of the Poké Ball appeared a gray boulder Pokémon. It had bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms were muscular with five-fingered hands.

Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex to analyse, "Geodude, the rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."

"Okay, you're up buddy." Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu eagerly ran onto the field and he was relieved that he was fighting this Pokémon and not the large rock snake one.

Brock raised an eyebrow after seeing the Pokémon that Ash chose run onto the field.

"Are you sure you want to use Pikachu?" Brock couldn't help but ask.

"If Pikachu didn't have a chance of winning... I wouldn't have put him in." Ash said determinedly, "Don't underestimate us!"

'_What is he planning?'_ Brock thought confused. He hoped that this kid knew what he was doing and so he announced his first attack, "Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Geodude began harshly punching the ground and it made large pieces of rock fly towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge those rocks!"

Pikachu ran straight at the rocks with a blinding white light indicating the speed that he was going, as he and the rocks almost connected, Pikachu had no trouble evading them. Not only did he dodge rocks, he didn't hesitate to jump on them to gather more speed. In a matter of seconds he had passed all the rocks and he headed straight for Geodude.

"That's some nice speed." Brock admired, "But I hope you do know that electric attacks won't have any effect on a Geodude."

"I know!" Ash grinned, "Pikachu hit him with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail hardened before it was enveloped in a white light. The electric mouse spun around in mid air and descended towards Geodude. His Iron Tail smashed into the top of Geodude's head and the rock and ground type Pokémon crashed into the rocky ground.

Pikachu landed on his feet a few feet away from the fallen Geodude with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You have only had your Pikachu for two weeks and it already knows Iron Tail... you did your homework before coming here didn't you? I applaud you for that but don't think that attack is enough to defeat my Geodude." Brock told him.

"Geodude!" The rock and ground type Pokémon roared after getting back up from the hit.

"Okay Geodude... use Rock Polish!"

"What on earth is Rock Polish?" Ash muttered confused.

Ash's confusion was further increased when Geodude was enveloped with a light blue light for a brief moment and then... nothing.

"What just happened?" Ash muttered to Pikachu and the electric mouse just shrugged. He didn't know either.

Brock bit back a grin. He couldn't wait to see Ash's face when he discovered what Rock Polish does.

"One more time Geodude, use Rock Polish!"

Ash watched as Geodude used the technique again and considering he knew nothing about it, he was nervous. Fortunately the time that it took for Geodude to use that move twice should've been enough for Pikachu to use Iron Tail again.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail once again!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse exclaimed and he scurried towards Geodude with his tail glowing white.

"Geodude use Mega Punch!"

Geodude's right fist was enveloped in white energy and it shot towards Pikachu. To Ash and Pikachu's shock, Geodude suddenly closed the gap between them instantly and it punched Pikachu in the face. Pikachu was sent sailing into a boulder a few metres away and the force of the impact left a large crack on the boulder.

"Pikachu are you okay?!" Ash shouted concerned.

"Pi... pika!" Pikachu squeaked harshly lying in pain on the floor. He forced himself back onto his back paws and electricity sparkled off his cheeks showing that he was still able to fight.

"When a Pokémon uses Rock Polish their speed increases sharply and you let me use it twice." Brock explained to him, "When your Pikachu dodged that rock throw with ease and then to follow up with an Iron Tail, I knew that I had to even up the speed in order to win. Thanks to Rock Polish, my Geodude is almost as fast as your Pikachu and because of his incredible defence... it will take several more Iron Tails for Geodude to be defeated."

Ash's reaction surprised Brock. The young Pokémon trainer simply shrugged his shoulders and with a somewhat cocky smirk, he said, "Then I'll just have to use a faster Pokémon. Pikachu return!"

Pikachu quickly hurried to his side and Ash immediately released his second Pokémon.

"I choose you, Pidgeotto!"

"Otto!" The bird Pokémon chirped fiercely and she flew high into the air.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack to speed up and hit him with Steel Wing!"

"Defence Curl, Geodude!"

Pidgeotto dived sharply towards Geodude and both her wings hardened and were enveloped in a white light similar to Pikachu's Iron Tail. Geodude crossed his arms in front of his face and his whole body flashed white for a moment before Pidgeotto slammed him with one of her wings.

"So that's what you meant by using a faster Pokémon." Brock grinned, "Pidgeotto's flight speed is superior to Pikachu's running speed. Also teaching it Steel Wing was a wise decision."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ash yelled back, "Pidgeotto use Sand Attack!"

Using her wing, Pidgeotto swiped the ground and launched a wave of sand into Geodude's eyes.

"Now hit it with another Steel Wing!"

Pidgeotto shot towards Geodude again intending to smash him with one of her steel wings.

"Grab Pidgeotto's wings!"

Two powerful rocky hands suddenly caught Pidgeotto's steel wings and prevented Pidgeotto from moving.

"What?!" Ash gasped shocked.

"Geodude... Seismic Toss!"

Geodude pulled Pidgeotto towards him and he grabbed her in a bear hug. Pidgeotto struggled furiously but she was unable to break Geodude's unyielding grip. Geodude shot into the air and when he descended towards the ground he began spinning quickly.

"No! Pidgeotto!"

Geodude slammed Pidgeotto harshly into the ground and an explosion of dust and rock filled the building and blinded them from the view. Once the dust settled the results became clear. Pidgeotto was unconscious underneath Geodude.

"Thanks Pidgeotto, you did well." Ash said gratefully and he returned the fallen bird Pokémon to her Poké Ball. He pulled out another Poké Ball... it was time to unleash one of the plays that he had planned.

"I choose you, Butterfree!"

'_He is using another Pokémon that is weak against Rock type... what is with this kid?' _Brock thought as he observed the butterfly Pokémon flying high into the air.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Ash called out quickly.

Butterfree flew over Geodude and released a blue powder. Geodude didn't react in time and inhaled some of the powder. It had an instantaneous effect and Geodude fell asleep.

"Follow up with a Confusion attack, Butterfree!" Ash ordered hurriedly.

Butterfree's eyes flashed a light blue colour before Geodude was tossed into a boulder.

"Return now Butterfree!" Ash ordered hastily and he returned the butterfly Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. Ash noticed that Geodude was beginning to stir after that Confusion attack and he immediately looked at Pikachu. The electric mouse seemed to understand him and he scurried back onto the rocky pitch.

"Let's end this Pikachu! Charge Geodude with Quick Attack and follow up with an Iron Tail!" Ash told his starting Pokémon.

Pikachu shot towards Geodude with the signature white light trailing behind him and when he got close enough, he jumped into the air. The white light behind him morphed into his tail and the electric mouse brought his iron tail down onto the top of Geodude's head. The force of the blow immediately knocked out the rock and ground type Pokémon who had just woken up a second before Pikachu's attack collided with his head.

"That was a great job Pikachu! You pulled that off perfectly." Ash praised his starting Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded panting a little.

"Return Geodude." Brock said calmly and he returned his fallen Pokémon to his Poké Ball. "You did well, my friend."

"Are you good to continue, Pikachu?" Ash asked him curiously.

Pikachu hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"You have used the ability to substitute well." Brock praised the young trainer, "Most inexperienced trainers don't use that advantage efficiently however my final Pokémon is my strongest. It won't be easy to take him down! Go, Onix!"

The large rock snake Pokémon appeared onto the battlefield and he immediately frightened Pikachu. The electric mouse had only seen an Onix from the footage on the internet and he thought that it was intimidating on screen. In the flesh however, it was far more terrifying than he thought it would be. Before Ash could give an order to Pikachu, the electric mouse panicked and unleashed a stray Thundershock all around the room. Both Ash and Brock had to doge a stray bolt and Onix was also hit by the electric attack but he shrugged it off easily.

"Pikachu you need to calm down. I know you can do this but you're only going to get hurt if you panic." Ash told him in a soft and understanding tone with no ounce of anger at what he had done. Most trainers would react harshly at their Pokémon for getting scared in a big battle not caring about the Pokémon's fears but once again Ash surprised him.

"If you don't want to battle... then you can come back." Ash informed him and Pikachu didn't hesitate to run to his side.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and checked out the information on Onix, "Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour."

"Okay, come back. We'll let Butterfree start things off for this next battle." Ash said before releasing the butterfly Pokémon back onto the field.

"Butterfree use your Sleep Powder attack!" Ash called out.

"Onix blow that away with your tail!" Brock countered.

Butterfree unleashed the blue powder over Onix but the rock snake Pokémon spun around and slashed the air with his tail. The force that was generated from the slash easily blew the powder away.

"Now use Rock Throw, Onix!"

With another fierce swipe of his tail, Onix smashed a large boulder which sent large chunks of rock straight at Butterfree.

"Block it with Confusion, Butterfree!"

Just when the rocks were about to hit the butterfly Pokémon when suddenly they were enveloped in a light blue aura and it stopped them in their tracks. Brock however didn't give them the chance to counter attack.

"Tackle it, Onix!"

Onix charged head first straight at Butterfree and the butterfly Pokémon instinctively threw the rocks to defend himself. However they had absolutely no effect on the large rock Pokémon as they just bounced off of him. Butterfree wasn't able to dodge in time and he was sent heavily into a boulder after Onix smashed into him.

"Butterfree! Are you okay!?" Ash shouted concerned.

Pikachu watched in awe as Butterfree managed to pick himself up and groggily flew back into the air.

"Free... free..!" Butterfree said determinedly.

"I have to admire your Butterfree's determination, Ash." Brock informed the young trainer, "Unfortunately it cannot beat Onix. Finish this with another Tackle attack, Onix!"

"Hit Onix with your Stun Spore, Butterfree!"

Butterfree unleashed a mist of orange powder straight at Onix and the rock Pokémon charged through it and smashed into Onix. The strength of the attack was too much for Butterfree and this time he didn't get back up. However electricity sparkled around Onix's body causing the rock snake Pokémon to yell out in pain.

"Thanks Butterfree." Ash said gratefully as he returned the fallen bug Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. He pulled out Mankey's Poké Ball but before he could unleash his best chance, Pikachu suddenly sprinted onto the field.

"Pikachu..! What are you..?" Ash stammered in confusion. He thought Pikachu was too frightened to fight Onix.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu said determined. The electric mouse had been inspired to fight thanks to Butterfree's willpower to get back up after getting hit hard by Onix.

"Okay then Pikachu... Use Growl!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu released a loud growl that sent white shock waves towards Onix and lowered his attack power.

"Onix use Tackle attack!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

With a quick burst of speed, Pikachu dodged the tackle from by jumping onto a boulder a few feet away.

"Hit him with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used his tail as a spring to jump into the air before his tail hardened and it was enveloped in a white light. Pikachu smashed his iron tail in between Onix's eyes and the rocky spine on his head and the large rock snake Pokémon groaned in pain but he still got back up.

"Onix, Bind it!"

Onix attempted to wrap Pikachu with his tail but the electric mouse was able to avoid it using another Quick Attack.

"Now hit it with another Growl!"

Onix wasn't quick enough to dodge and he felt the shock waves lower his strength but fortunately Brock had a plan to counter this.

"An interesting idea Ash." The gym leader praised his young challenger, "Using Growl to constantly lower Onix's attack power to make up for Pikachu's lack of defence capabilities... however there is an easy way for me to undo your strategy. Onix... hit Pikachu with a Screech attack!"

Onix opened his mouth unleashed a light blue cylinder beam straight at Pikachu and the small electric rodent struggled to keep his feet from how loud and powerful the attack was.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ash groaned. "Pikachu use another Iron Tail!"

Pikachu nodded and the electric mouse scurried towards Onix quickly before he jumped into the air with his tail glowing white.

"Onix, Bind it!"

With surprising speed, Onix's tail successfully wrapped around Pikachu and the large rock snake Pokémon began squeezing Pikachu tightly. Pikachu screamed loudly in pain and his tail reverted back to its standard yellow colour. Ash seeing his friend in pain desperately yelled out, even though he knew it wouldn't work, "Pikachu, quick use Thundershock!"

Pikachu let out a burst of electricity that enveloped Onix but the rock Pokémon didn't react and instead Onix squeezed Pikachu harder. In only a few seconds, Pikachu's electricity died out and Ash knew what he had to do to help his friend.

"Stop, I forfeit Pikachu from this battle!" Ash shouted at Brock and he received a nod in return.

"Release the Pikachu, Onix." Brock ordered his Pokémon.

Ash sprinted onto the field and he caught Pikachu in his arms after Onix released him.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned as he held his partner gently in his arms.

"Pika..." Pikachu murmured sadly but Ash just grinned reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Pikachu. You did really well. You just need to rest for now."

Once Ash walked back to his position, he shrugged off his backpack and he placed it onto the floor. He then gently rested Pikachu against it.

"Okay, it's all up to you now." Ash turned back towards the battlefield with a Poké Ball in his hands, "I'm depending on you, Mankey!"

Brock watched with fascination as Ash released his next Pokémon and he frowned when he saw the pig monkey Pokémon appear out of the Poké Ball. Ash had been a worthy opponent using Pokémon that had a disadvantage against rock/ground type Pokémon, and so Brock was cautious at how well Ash would perform using a Pokémon with an advantage. His cautious thoughts were interrupted though when he watched, with amusement, Mankey punching his own trainer in the face and taking his hat.

"Onix, use Tackle attack!"

Brock's command caught both Ash's and Mankey's attention and Ash quickly countered, "Dodge it Mankey and then use Karate Chop!"

Mankey easily dodged the diving tackle from Onix and his right hand glowed white and he chopped Onix in the side. Onix roared in pain and he crashed into the ground.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!"

With a fierce swipe of tail, Onix smashed one of the rocky boulders and sent a wave of rocks straight at Mankey. Brock was confused however when he noticed that the rocks shot towards Mankey at a much slower pace than the last time he had used the attack.

"Dodge it Mankey!" Ash called out.

Mankey ignored Ash however and instead he simply crossed his arms over his face and he blocked the rocks. The force of the rocks caused him to skid back slightly but once the barrage of rocks ended, Mankey lowered his arms and grinned wickedly.

"How..?" Brock gaped in confusion before realisation settled in his mind, "Of course! How could I forget?! Those Growl attacks by Pikachu lowered Onix's attack! I knew there was something funny about how slow those rocks were moving through the air!"

"Did you know that Mankey?" Ash asked the fighting Pokémon dully, "Or did you just try and block them for the sake of it?"

Mankey just grinned at him cheekily.

"Onix, use Screech!"

Onix lifted himself off the ground before unleashing a light blue cylinder beam straight at Mankey but the pig monkey evaded it happily.

"Hit Onix with a Low Kick, Mankey!" Ash ordered.

Mankey's right foot was enveloped in a white light and in a sweeping motion; Mankey kicked the bottom of the rock body part that was firmly on the ground. Onix roared in pain and collapsed face first into the rocky ground.

"Onix!" Brock shouted worriedly.

Ash grinned in triumph. He knew that Low Kick was the best attack to use on Onix as the heavier the target, the more damage Low Kick did. He was glad Pikachu had battled Onix first because it may not have been much, but Pikachu had been able to weaken Onix. To his shock however, Onix slowly got back up and even Mankey blinked in surprise.

Brock needed to think of a plan and he had to do it quickly. He could try boosting Onix's defence but the rock snake Pokémon was barely standing and Brock knew that another Low Kick would probably finish him. He had to try and knock Mankey out quickly.

"Onix, use Screech one more and then follow up with a Tackle attack!" Brock shouted hurriedly.

This time Mankey wasn't able to avoid the attack and he had his defences lowered before Onix moved as quickly and smashed into Mankey. The fighting pig Pokémon was sent crashing into a boulder from the blow.

"Mankey!" Ash shouted concerned.

"Now finish it with a Rock Tomb!" Brock ordered victoriously.

Onix attempted to use his most powerful move but suddenly he screamed in pain as electricity enveloped his body and stopped him in his tracks.

"What..?" Brock gasped confused.

"I wondered when that was finally going to happen!" Ash shouted joyfully. "It took its time, but it came at the perfect time."

"I forgot about that Stun Spore!" Brock shouted annoyed. Onix had never been hit by the effects of the Stun Spore until then and so he had forgotten all about it. Such a rookie mistake!

Suddenly Mankey burst out of the rubble, Ash's hat no longer on his head and he was glaring furiously at Onix. A red aura suddenly surrounded the pig monkey Pokémon which caused Brock to gasp.

"That's Focus Energy!"

Ash grinned, "Finish this off with another Low Kick!"

Mankey shot towards Onix with his right leg glowing and Brock quickly retaliated, "Dodge it Onix!"

The order was futile though as Onix was unable to avoid the attack and Mankey kicked him in a similar place as last time. The results were the same as last time but this time, Onix didn't get up.

"Return Onix." Brock said sadly as he returned his fallen Pokémon to his Poké Ball. He looked at Ash with a small smile, "Congratulations Ash, you have earned a Boulder's Badge."

The moment that Mankey had won the match, the pig monkey sprinted over to some rubble and found Ash's hat. He then put it back on his head and began a celebratory dance much to Ash's amusement. Ash then focused back on Brock when he noticed the gym leader walking towards him with a small rock shaped badge in hand.

Ash grinned widely and he happily accepted the badge. He couldn't begin to describe how happy he was to win the badge. It was a symbol that, to him, truly meant that he was a Pokémon Trainer and he had the capabilities to make the Pokémon League.

"You deserve this, Ash." Brock informed him, "You truly prepared for the battle before hand and even more importantly, you show extreme compassion to your Pokémon." He was referring to the care that he had shown Pikachu... both times when Pikachu was frightened of Onix and when he caught him after he had been defeated.

"Thank you Brock." Ash said gratefully.

"Can I confess something to you, Ash?" Brock asked him suddenly.

"Go ahead."

"I don't really like being a gym leader." Brock confessed, "I want to become the world's best Pokémon Breeder, but I have to stay here to look after my brothers and sisters. I have ten in total and my parents aren't around, so all the responsibly has fallen on me. So Ash, can I ask you to take this badge and fulfill my dream for me?"

Ash didn't reply for a moment as he thought it over before giving Brock a determined look. "You got it! I'm sure learning about Pokémon Breeding will help me become a better trainer!"

"Brock, you should chase your own dream." A new voice cut in, startling Ash and Brock and they looked over to see Flint standing at the entrance of the gym. Ash was confused on why he was here but Brock soon cleared that up.

"My father..." Brock said and Ash could feel a hint of anger and bitterness in his voice.

"Why are you here?" Brock asked aggressively.

"I'm here to take on the responsibilities that I have neglected because of my selfishness. I couldn't become a Pokémon Master like I wanted to and I was too ashamed to return to my family." Flint told him with clear shame in his voice. He then continued but his voice took on a more cheery tone, "However I did have a good time travelling and seeing new things, and that's why I cannot let you miss out on that opportunity."

"First there are a few things that I have to tell you." Brock began but Flint interrupted him, "I know after all these years that there are a lot of things that you have to get off your chest about me, so let's do it now."

"Here." Brock said bluntly and he handed Flint two needles and a ball of string. Flint just looked at them in confusion and Brock explained, "Suzie always rips her dresses, so you better learn how to sow and Tommy only eats cold pasta for breakfast. He also likes cornflakes for dinner."

"Slow down! I can't write it all down when you're going that fast." Flint said as he somehow pulled out a pen and paper and started to write it all down.

While they talked, Ash recalled Mankey back into his Poké Ball, with a thank you, and went over to where Mankey previously stood to pick up his hat. He walked over to where Pikachu lay and Ash saw that his starter was asleep and Ash vowed to get him and the rest of his Pokémon to the Pokémon center.

"Cindy sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist, and the twins never want to take a bath, so you have to offer them something as a bribe." Ash overheard Brock telling his father. He decided to leave them alone to get reacquainted and he gently picked up Pikachu and his backpack and he left the gym.

* * *

**Pokémon Centre**

* * *

Ash sat on the couch in the lobby as he waited for Nurse Joy to come back with his Pokémon. For the umpteenth time, Ash looked at the inside of his jacket where he had pinned on his Boulder Badge. It was kind of surreal to him that he had actually won a badge and on his first try nonetheless.

"Here you go, Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy entered the lobby with a smile on her face and she held a tray. On the tray were three Poké Balls and Pikachu, who was sitting happily munching on an apple.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said gratefully and he clipped his Poké Balls onto his belt, and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. When Nurse Joy left to go deal with other patients, Ash petted Pikachu gently underneath his chin, much to the electric Pokémon's delight.

"Thank you, Pikachu." Ash told him sincerely, "You were terrific today."

"Pika!" his electric starter shouted happily.

Moments later, they exited the Pokémon center, both were eager to head onwards to Cerulean city but to their surprise, someone was waiting for them.

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

"Now that my dad is back, that means I am allowed to go and try to achieve my dream and I was wondering... do you mind if I join you on your journey?"

"No, I don't mind." Ash replied, "But I have to warn you... according to Pikachu, I am a terrible cook. So don't be expecting me to be able to cook you a decent meal."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded sadly in agreement.

Brock just smiled and he pulled out a small box with a symbol of a lightning bolt on it. He opened it to reveal a small amount of Pokémon food which immediately caught Pikachu's attention.

"This is made from a recipe that I created which is suited for electric types." He explained before holding it out to Pikachu who took it and decided to try it. He knew that it couldn't be any worse than Ash's attempts at making Pokémon food. The second he took a bite of it, his eyes turned into giant stars before he ate the rest of it eagerly.

"It looks like you got Pikachu's approval. You got it far easier than I did." Ash admitted slightly annoyed.

Brock shrugged easily with a smile, "The best way to get someone's approval is to put good food in their stomach."

"I'll have to remember that." Ash laughed.

* * *

**Route 3**

* * *

It was dark by the time Ash, Brock and Pikachu left Pewter city and they were now taking route 3 towards Mt. Moon.

"I really appreciate you letting me come with you, Ash." Brock thanked him for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry about it. Besides the more the merrier, I always say." Ash told him.

"Pikachu!"

"What do you mean I don't always say that?! It's like one of my catch phrases." Ash snapped at his starter Pokémon. Pikachu scowled from his spot on Ash's shoulder. He had never heard him say that until now.

"I do have one question though." Brock told him.

"What's that?" Ash asked him curiously.

"Who is that girl that is following you?" Brock asked pointing over his shoulder.

Ash and Pikachu looked back to see Misty following them a few feet away and she had an angry look on her face.

"Don't forget you owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted at him, "I am going to keep following you around until the matter is resolved!"

"I wondered where she went to..." Ash murmured before glancing at Pikachu, "Let's try to lose her, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded and he jumped off Ash's shoulder. He scurried off quickly with Ash sprinting behind him.

"Hey, wait up Ash!" Brock shouted startled by his new friend suddenly running off.

"Get back here, Ash!" Misty demanded furiously and she began chasing after them.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

******Thank you for all those that have reviewed, have sent me a PM and voted so far!**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:**__ Just wondering but will the Pokémon ash catches for his sister count towards the 22?_

_**A:**__ No, but he won't catch many for her._

_**Q:**__ Are you going to do the Pokémon "True-Name" thing?_

_**A:**__ No._

_**Q:**__ Are the Pokémon Ash catches in this part set, or is that still up for debate?_

_I'd ask you about the other regions, but that's still too far off to think about. So, for now, it's best I wait until we get there, right?_

_**A:**__ For the most part they are but I will listen to any recommendations. Also I always open to hearing suggestions about the Pokémon that Ash should catch in the other regions._

_**Q:**__ With the Mega-Evolution, if you do include it will it be permanent? Or just Battle temporary?_

_**A:**__ It will be temporary._

_**Q:**__ Also can ash catch the red Gyarados in Johto or will lance still catch it?_

_**A:**__ Lance will catch it._

_**Q:**__ Will you make the movies?_

_**A:**__ Some of them. Ones such as, the Power of the Unknown, I won't. That really doesn't serve much of a purpose._

_**Q:**__ Will ash catch some legendary Pokémon like Mew or Mewtwo?_

_**A:**__ No, he will not catch any legendaries. Only befriend them._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash (finally) win a league?_

_**A:**__ Yes, but I won't say which one._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash catch any more shiny Pokémon?_

_**A:**__ Apart from Noctowl, he will get one or two more._

_**Q:**__ As unlikely as it is will ash get an Aerodactyl?_

_**A:**__ Yes he will._

_**Q:**__ I wonder if Ash will meet up with Cynthia again before he gets to Sinnoh. And battles her?_

_**A:**__ He won't meet her again until Sinnoh, and he will battle her._

_**Q:**__ Is Ash gonna catch Porygon? _

_**A:**__ No he will not._

_**Q:**__ How about a Feebas in his team?_

_**A:**__ He might get one but it won't be in the Kanto region or in the Orange Islands._

_**Q:**__ Also in the Mount Moon chapter Brock will still catch a Zubat right? Also will Ash catch something too maybe like a Sandshrew? _

_**A: **__Brock will catch a Zubat like in canon, yes. Will Ash catch a Sandshrew, it is a definite possibility. _

_**Q:**__ So does this mean that Cynthia is going to be at the Indigo league later on?_

_**A:**__ Yes, you will hear about her performance later on. _

_**C: **__I would just once like to see a story where Misty is not a total bitch towards Ash!_

_**R:**__ She will begin growing up in the next chapter._

_**Q:**__ Hey when Ash gets to Grandpa Canyon why not have him catch the prehistoric Pokémon?_

_**A:**__ I'm not giving anything away about what will happen at the canyon. _


	8. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Timeline of Events so far:**

* * *

**1****st**** of July:**

**Ash receives Pikachu as a starter**

**Ash & Pikachu meet Misty**

**Ash makes it to Viridian city**

* * *

**2****nd**** of July:**

**Pikachu agrees to go with Ash**

**Ash captures Mankey**

**Ash loses to Gary**

**Ash captures Caterpie**

* * *

**3****rd**** of July:**

**Ash captures Pidgeotto**

**Pikachu learns Quick Attack**

* * *

**4****th**** of July:**

**Caterpie evolves into Metapod**

**Ash defeats Samurai in battle**

**Metapod evolves into Butterfree**

* * *

**5****th**** of July:**

**Ash, Pikachu and Misty arrive in Pewter city**

**Ash and Pikachu meets Cynthia**

* * *

**12****th**** of July:**

**Pikachu learns Iron Tail**

**Ash receives Old Amber**

**Mankey learns Fury Swipes and Karate Chop**

**Pidgeotto learns Steel Wing**

**Butterfree Learns Poison Powder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore**

* * *

**13****th**** of July:**

**Ash wins the Boulder Badge**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Bonding**

* * *

**Route 3 – 15****th**** of July, 9:30am**

* * *

The sun had began to rise as the nocturnal Pokémon hid in their trees and burrows to sleep the day away while others were awakening from there slumber. This peaceful moment didn't last long before it was interrupted by a loud groan that echoed throughout the forest.

And the cause of this groan... a groan that would wake Brock, Misty and Pikachu up almost every morning came from...

"I have never heard a stomach groan that loud before and I lived with nine brothers and sisters who had a tendency to get hungry together all the same time." Brock laughed at Ash as he prepared breakfast for the small group sitting around the campfire from the previous night.

Brock had only joined Ash and Misty on their journey two nights ago but Ash and Brock spent most of both nights talking and they were already learning new things from each other. Ash told him all about his journey so far and Brock was amazed to see how close Ash was to his Pokémon, especially Pikachu. Misty, on the other hand, was a lot more elusive about her past and she settled on telling him that she was from Cerulean and she aspired to be a water type Pokémon master.

"It's not my fault I have such a loud stomach." Ash protested, "I didn't get much dinner last night because Pikachu kept shocking me and then he stole most of it."

"Pikapi pi pika!" Pikachu said shaking his head with an innocent smile on his face that immediately convinced Brock of his innocence but Ash knew better and he could see smugness flashing through his eyes.

"Ash, you shouldn't blame Pikachu for having such a large stomach." Brock scolded as he handed everyone their plates of food while Ash just mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid rodent'. Unfortunately for him, Pikachu heard him and the electric mouse gave him a slight electric shock to show him that he didn't appreciate the comment.

"It serves you right, Ash." Misty giggled in amusement, "Pikachu is too nice to do such a thing."

It was amazing for Ash to see how much Pikachu had grown since the first met. The electric mouse was comfortable around both Misty and Brock. Misty gave him a lot of attention and Pikachu soaked it all up and the electric mouse seemed to enjoy being cuddled to Misty's chest. According to Pikachu, it was softer and more comfortable than his own.

It was thanks to Brock's cooking skills that had drawn Pikachu to him, and Pikachu discovered that by giving him a cute smile, he could make him either give him food or take his side of an argument. It was impossible for Ash to win an argument over Pikachu because he would simply turn to Brock and Misty for help.

Pidgeotto, Mankey and Butterfree hadn't given Misty any attention but they had taking a liking to Brock although it was easier for them, than what Pikachu did, as they had no issues with people. Brock had also been excited to meet them and he took the chance to test out his Pokémon food for flying/bug type and fighting type Pokémon. To his delight, the three of them loved his food which caused Pikachu to make a snide remark to Ash about his own cooking and it brought a scowl to his face.

Fortunately for Ash and Misty, Brock didn't just cook good Pokémon food but he also cooked great regular food. Ash assumed that he learned due to the fact that he had to take care and feed his younger brothers and sisters. This morning he had cooked them pancakes for breakfast and Ash made sure that he sat opposite of Pikachu and he noticed the electric rodent pout. Ash smirked at him before digging into his food with gusto. He didn't know how he had survived before without Brock around and he finished the meal in seconds. Unfortunately for him, he now had to wait patiently for the others to finish.

While the others ate, he glanced around at the clearing that they had found the previous night. It was rather small surrounded by trees and Ash noticed that there were no Pokémon in the area and he figured that they were probably afraid that they were going to be caught. Ash then decided to ask Brock a question that had been on his mind ever since they left Pewter City.

"Hey Brock... you're an awesome trainer, so why do you want to be a breeder and not compete in the Pokémon League?"

Brock looked at him surprise and he clearly did not anticipate the question. He quickly gathered himself and he answered, "It all started when I was a kid. I think I was about seven years old, and since my father was a gym leader I would help him with treating his Pokémon after they battled. After doing it for a while, I started to grow more interested in how Pokémon were raised and what kind of food they like? Did all Pokémon enjoy the same food? You know stuff like that. I started researching a lot of these and the more I found out, the more my interest grew. Then I decided that I wanted to become the world's best Pokémon Breeder until that one day that drastically changed my life. It was the day that my father left to become a Pokémon Master, and then a few weeks later my mom left to pursue her own dreams. So it left me to raise my siblings and to be the gym leader. With the responsibilities I was burdened with and it made it impossible for me to achieve my goal. If I had just been looking after my siblings then I could have continued researching but having to look after the gym and being its leader forced me to train my Pokémon as well, so I had no time to research."

"I see." Ash muttered. After hearing Brock's story, it really hit him how much more fortunate he had been compared to Brock. His may father have left him, and unknowingly Lily, but at least they still had their mom and he could also head to Professor Oak's to play with the Pokémon.

"Okay now since I answered a question of yours, can you answer one of mine?" Brock asked Ash curiously.

"Go ahead."

"How is it that you can understand Pikachu perfectly?"

"Not this again." Misty groaned, "His answer makes absolutely no sense!"

Ash ignored her and he gave Brock the same explanation that he had given Samurai and Misty.

"Okay... Misty is right, that doesn't make sense." Brock said after Ash finished explaining, "However at the same time, that is amazing! I have never heard of such a thing."

"Yeah but don't spread it around." Ash told them, "I don't want people to know about it."

"That's no problem." Brock assured him.

"Fine." Misty said, "By the way, Brock, how do you become the best Pokémon Breeder?"

"For once Misty asks a good question." Ash said surprised and he ignored the fierce glare Misty gave him, "For my goal it's obvious as all I have to do is get all eight badges and then win the Indigo league. If I do that, then I am allowed to battle the Elite four and have a chance to become the Kanto Champion."

"I'm glad you asked." Brock smiled at them and he explained, "Well there is a Pokémon Breeding Competition that I can enter, and if I win four medals then I can compete in the World Pokémon Breeder's Contest. The winner of the contest is given a trophy, a Pokémon Breeding certificate and a sponsorship to open a Pokémon Breeder's center. The competition is separated into two different parts and they are: Pokémon Grooming and Pokémon Nutrition. Each one is scored out of 50 and the highest score is the winner. In fact, a woman by the name of Suzy of Scissor street has won it for the last three years straight. I would give anything to be able to study under her."

"So when is the closest competition?" Ash asked him.

"The next one is in Vermilion in a month, so we have plenty of time." Brock replied.

"Still we should probably head to Vermilion instead of Cerulean just in case." Misty informed them.

"That's the second time that you have tried to convince us to go to Vermilion instead of Cerulean." Ash noted as he remembered her trying to convince them yesterday.

"We've told you about our pasts, Misty." Brock said, "Why don't you tell us the truth? Why don't you want to head to Cerulean?"

"I just prefer Vermilion City." Misty retorted, "It's right on the water and there are lots of neat Pokémon. You can watch the giant yachts pulling into the harbor and there's a little place way up on the hill where you can sit and watch the sunset that's so romantic."

"Uh-huh…" Ash seemed interested.

"It's much nicer than that old Cerulean City, so let's get going!" Misty cheered loudly.

"Okay, let's go then." Ash told her.

"Really?" Misty said hopefully.

"To Cerulean City." Ash grinned at her and he received an annoyed glare in return.

"You can tell us, Misty." Brock said gently.

"I grew up in Cerulean city." Misty finally gave in, "My parents passed away when I was very young and I was raised by my older sisters. They didn't hesitate to flaunt their looks and talents over me and eventually I just had to get away. That's why I want to become a water type Pokémon Master... I just love water type Pokémon and I know that I can be a far better trainer than any of them. I don't want to go back to Cerulean city yet because I told them the next time I see them, I would be a water type Pokémon master."

"How many sisters do you have?" Ash asked her interestedly.

"I have three older sisters." Misty replied.

"We all have our own dreams and if we all help each other, then we can achieve them." Brock informed them.

"Sure... we all need help. Nobody can do it alone." Ash acknowledged as the advice Cynthia gave him ran through his mind.

"You're right." Misty sighed, "To Cerulean city then."

"Pika!" Pikachu's ears spiked up after he heard a sound in the bushes and his squeak caught the others attention.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked his companion.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu pointed to the bushes.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw what Pokémon jumped out of the bush. It was a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It has pinkish purple with darker spots, and has large, spiny ears, over sized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with many large spines and there is a long, pointed horn on its forehead.

Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex, "Nidoran. Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful."

"Whoa! A Nidoran!" Ash jumped up in excitement, "Let's catch it, Pikachu!"

"Pi!" Pikachu shrugged him off and the electric rodent turned his back on him and continued eating his breakfast.

"Why am I still surprised by this?" Ash growled in annoyance at Pikachu's attitude. "Fine! Then I will use Pidgeotto!"

Ash released Pidgeotto from the confines of her Poké Ball and the flying Pokémon eagerly prepared for battle. Nidoran took notice of Pidgeotto and immediately he fired a barrage of purple darts from his mouth at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto blow that away with Gust!"

Pidgeotto unleashed a large burst of wind and it easily deflected the poison needles. Nidoran persisted with the Poison Sting attack even though it was easily deflected by Pidgeotto's Gust attack.

"Avoid the next Poison Sting with Quick Attack and hit him with a Steel Wing!"

With the speed of the Quick Attack, Pidgeotto easily avoided the next Poison Sting attack and she swopped straight towards Nidoran. Her wings were enveloped in a white light and she smashed her left wing into Nidoran's side and the small Pokémon crashed into a tree.

"Go Poké Ball!" Ash yelled and he threw a Poké Ball at the unconscious Nidoran. The Poké Ball only shook a couple of times after Nidoran was sucked into it before the resistance fell and Ash successfully caught Nidoran. He used his Pokédex to scan his new Pokémon and it revealed that he had the ability Poison Point and he also checked out his Nidoran's skill set.

Ash immediately released the small timid Pokémon and Ash knelt down near him and he asked gently, "Do you want to come with us, Nidoran?"

Nidoran nodded and Ash petted him softly before returning him to his Poké Ball.

"Are you going to send this one to your sister?" Misty asked him.

"He doesn't seem to be the battling type." Brock noted.

"You will never be able to win at the Cerulean Gym with that Nidoran." Misty smirked at him, "Only your Pikachu will be able to win at that Gym."

"I'll show you!" Ash scoffed and subconsciously allowed his pride to take over for the moment, "I'll use Nidoran in my next Gym battle and I will win without Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The electric mouse Pokémon cheered loudly at the announcement.

For the next few hours the small group continued down route 3 and as they approached Mt. Moon, Brock asked a question that had been on his mind for some time.

"So Ash, I am curious... we have been travelling for a few days now and we have seen a few Pokémon but apart from Nidoran, you haven't caught anymore. How many Pokémon do you intend to catch on your journey?"

"That's a good question. Are you going to catch a lot of Pokémon? Or are you going to train a specific type?" Misty asked.

"I could ask you both the same thing." Ash retorted, "But to answer your question, I don't want to catch a lot of Pokémon and I want to have a variety of different types. While the idea of capturing a lot of Pokémon sounds nice, I like the saying 'quality beats quantity' and so I only want to catch around twenty Pokémon from each region. If I do that, not only will I have a good amount of Pokémon that I can switch around but I will be able to bond with them all. If I have too much Pokémon then it will become difficult to become good friends with them and also it would be hard to train them all to be strong enough to compete in the Indigo League. At the very least, my goal is to catch one of each type of Pokémon. So far I have an electric, a bug, a flying, a fighting and now I have a poison type. What about you, Mist? How are you going to become a water type Pokémon Master?"

"That's easy." Misty said easily, "I am going to capture every kind of water type Pokémon."

"And then what?" Ash asked her, "How are you going to get the actual title of 'Water Type Pokémon Master'?"

"I've never really thought that far." Misty replied hesitantly, "All my focus has been on catching water type Pokémon."

"There are a few different ways." Brock informed them, "Members of the Elite Four usually specify in a single type and they are well known throughout the world. An example is Lance, the dragon type Pokémon Master. There are also famous Gym Leaders and Pokémon Co-ordinators that specify the in the single type."

"What are Co-ordinators?" Ash asked curiously.

"They are a different type of trainer." Brock shrugged, "I don't think that you would be interested."

"A Gym Leader, huh?" Misty mused softly.

"What about you, Brock?" Ash asked him, "Is there any specific Pokémon that you want to catch?"

"Not really. I'm not too fussed." Brock said, "I think I am more along the same lines you are Ash. It would be fascinating to take care of one of each type of Pokémon."

"I thought my goal was tough but explain to me how you are going to be able to catch every type of Pokémon." Misty asked them.

I know how tough it is going to be. I mean the only Dragon type in the Kanto region is the Dratini line and the only Ghost is the Gastly line." Ash acknowledged, "However I am going to try anyway."

"Well... you would certainly have variety if you are successful." Misty conceded.

"That's what I was going for." Ash replied.

"So at what point will you evolve Pikachu?" Brock asked him, "I reckon you should wait until he learns all of his speed attacks."

Pikachu had been quietly sitting on Ash's shoulder looking around at the sights but Brock's comment caught his attention.

"Pika! Chu pi Pika pi Pikapi pika Pikachu!"

"I will never evolve Pikachu." Ash told him with wide eyes.

"Why not? No offense to Pikachu, of course, but as a Raichu he would have a lot more electric power. As a Pokémon Breeder, evolving Pokémon isn't important but as a trainer it would be essential." Brock told him.

"You will have to evolve him eventually." Misty agreed.

"Pikachu just told me that he would kill me if I even consider evolving him." Ash told them and Pikachu nodded vigorously. "Besides I'm not going to evolve any of my Pokémon that don't want to."

"He will change his mind later." Misty whispered to Brock and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Route 4, Pokémon Center – 15****th**** of July, 4:00pm**

* * *

"Should we rest here for the night?" Ash asked his companions as they approached the Pokémon Center. "Mt. Moon is just a few hours from here if you want to keep going."

"I am not travelling through Mt. Moon during the night." Misty protested.

"Misty is right. It wouldn't be safe to go there at night." Brock agreed.

"Pika!"

"You too, huh?" Ash sighed, "Okay, we'll stay here for the night."

Just as the group approached the Pokémon Center with Ash leading the way, a familiar person with an angry frown on his face, exited the building.

"Ritchie?!" Ash gasped in surprise. Ritchie looked up in surprise and his angry scowl immediately disappeared.

"Ash!" his cousin said happily, "You took your time getting here!"

"How long have you been here?" Ash retorted annoyed.

"I've been here for a few days." Ritchie shrugged. "I've just been training around here for a while. Hey, it's been a while Brock. What brings you here?"

"Yeah it has been. I'm travelling with Ash now so I can fulfill my dream." Brock replied, "How's your Charmander doing?"

"Strong. He has gotten much stronger since we battled." Ritchie said proudly before he glanced at the red head of the group, "And you are..?"

"I'm Misty." The red head said kindly.

"What was up with that angry look before?" Ash interrupted before Misty could say anything more.

"Oh, that?" Ritchie said annoyed. "There is a guy in there that is selling a Magikarp for $500 and he won't sell it for any less."

"That's a lot of money." Ash whistled. "A bit high don't you think?"

"You do know what Magikarp evolves into, don't you?" Brock asked him, "Sure it might be quite pricey but if you train it right, then it will evolve into a Gyarados."

"That's why I wanted to buy it." Ritchie answered, "But I can't use that much money without stuffing up my budget."

"You do know that it takes enormous skill to train a Gyarados." Ash pointed out. He wasn't anywhere near good enough to take on that kind of challenge at the moment. However there was someone that should. "Hey Misty, maybe you should go buy it. Brock and I can lend some you some cash."

"What?! Why should I buy it?!" Misty retorted.

"Oh, I don't know..." Ash drawled sarcastically, "I seem to recall that you wanted to be a water type Pokémon Master and that you wanted to catch all of the water type Pokémon."

"Yeah I am... just without Gyarados." Misty admitted timidly.

Brock quickly cut off Ash before he could say anything, "This isn't the time to ask personal questions. We need to book a room before they are filled up."

"What are you going to do, Ritchie?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah, are you heading to Cerulean? You can travel through Mt. Moon with us." Ash said excitedly.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm not heading to Cerulean yet." Ritchie answered apologetically.

"Why not?" Ash questioned him.

"Have you looked up the information about the Cerulean Gym?" Ritchie asked his cousin and Ash shook his head negatively, "It's a water type Gym and right now I don't have any Pokémon that is effective against water types. Fighting against Brock with Zippo and my other Pokémon was tough enough, but right now I don't like my chances on defeating the Cerulean Gym Leader. So I'm going to travel through Diglett's Cave to get to Vermillion city and then challenge the Gym Leader there."

"So Cerulean has a water type Pokémon Gym, huh?" Ash mused thoughtfully and he mentally slapped himself for what he had vowed earlier. _'I just said I wouldn't use Pikachu! It goes against my pride but like Cynthia said I can't let my pride cloud my judgement. So forget what I said to Misty and Brock, I'll have to try and convince Pikachu to battle!'_

While Ash momentarily lost himself in his thoughts, Brock gave Misty a quick glance in realisation and Misty returned it sheepishly. She knew that Brock would be the one to figure it out first.

"So Ash... are we just going to just stand around and talk or are we going to battle?" Ritchie asked him excitedly.

"We have to battle of course." Ash replied with his excitement level rising rapidly.

"You two have fun." Brock told them, "Misty and I will head inside to book our rooms."

Ash didn't reply as he and Ritchie had already run off to an open spot where they could battle safely.

* * *

**Pokémon Centre**

* * *

Up until this point Misty had thought Brock was the perfect travelling companion. He was mature, kind, smart and he knew a lot about Pokémon. He was the perfect counter balance for Ash's childishness. That was what she had thought up until this moment. In this single moment made Misty realised that everyone in this world had their flaws and Brock's major flaw was going to be an annoying one.

The second that they entered the Pokémon Center, Brock immediately bounded over to Nurse Joy and began sprouting this entire romantic gush to her. Misty watched in bewilderment for a few minutes and she realised that if someone didn't interfere then he would just keep on prattling on. So she did the only sensible thing that she could do and that was to grab him harshly on the ear and she dragged him away.

"Ow! Ow!" Brock yelled out painfully after being dragged for a few metres. "Let me go!"

"Do you want to talk about what that was about?" Misty asked him annoyed after she released his ear.

"I couldn't help myself." Brock admitted, "How can I not try to convince that divine beauty to fall in love with me!"

"Whatever." Misty sighed.

"You two! Hey! Look over here!" a voice shouted out causing both Misty and Brock to look over in the direction it was coming from. There stood a bald headed man with a pair of glasses and he was in a formal suit. In front of him was a large tank filled with water and inside was a Magikarp.

"Are you interested in buying this Magikarp?"

"No thanks!" Misty said shortly but before she could walk off, Brock grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Misty you should buy it." Brock told her earnestly. "If you raise a powerful Gyarados it will really help you achieve your dream. I don't understand why you don't want to try it."

"I had a bad experience with a Gyarados when I was a child." Misty revealed timidly, "I was almost eaten by one and I have been afraid of them ever since."

"That sounds horrible." Brock told her sympathetically, "However this is the best chance for you to get over that fear. I always told my siblings when they were scared of something that they had to face it head on. Unless you face it Misty, you will always be held back by it. Besides Ash and I will be around to help you."

Misty hesitated for a few minutes before she relented. "You're right, Brock. I have to conquer my fears!"

"That's good." Brock grinned at her and he handed her $350, "Ash will have to pay for the groceries for a while."

"He'll love that." Misty rolled her eyes at the thought of Ash's face when he realised this and she gratefully accepted the money.

Misty handed the man the money and in return, he put Magikarp into its Poké Ball and he gave it to her.

"I don't give refunds!" the man shouted triumphantly and he quickly ran out of the centre leaving behind a bemused Misty behind.

"Joke's on him if you manage to evolve it into a Gyarados." Brock snickered.

* * *

**Ash & Ritchie**

* * *

"Shall we just make this a one on one?" Ritchie asked his cousin.

The two cousins stood at the opposite ends of a plain dirt field, each of them were excited for their first battle against each other.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Ash replied and he glanced at Pikachu on his shoulder, "I take it you're not interested in battling."

"Pika!" the electric rodent jumped eagerly off his shoulder and ran onto the field.

"What?!" Ash said annoyed, "Will you make up your mind?! Do you want to be a battler or not?!"

"Chu!" Pikachu scoffed at him. He had been on Ash's shoulder for pretty much the whole day, he just wanted to do something and this was the only thing to shaken off his boredom.

"I'll never understand him." Ash muttered.

"Alright then let's make this a battle between our starters." Ritchie grinned and he released his starting Pokémon, "Let's go, Zippo!"

Ash noted that the fire lizard looked a lot tougher than he did when Ritchie first got him.

Ash quickly scanned Charmander on his Pokédex, "Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out." 

"Your move, Ritchie!" Ash said confidently.

"Charmander use Flamethrower!" Richie shouted.

Charmander launched the orange/red torrent of fire towards Pikachu but the electric rodent easily avoided it by jumping to the side. Pikachu followed up by charging towards Charmander.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Counter it with Metal Claw, Charmander!"

Charmander's claws grew slightly longer and they were enveloped in a white light similar to the light enveloping Pikachu's tail and both attacks connected fiercely.

Neither was able to gain the ascendancy over the other and they were forced to disconnect and jump away from each other.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!"

"Charmander block it with Metal Claw!"

Pikachu unleashed the thin bolts of electricity from his cheeks but Charmander blocked it easily by holding his metal claws up in front of his face in a cross shape. The electric shock forced Charmander to skid back a few inches.

"Char..." Charmander growled and his eyes shone red for a second and he shattered the Thundershock, "MANDER!"

"Whoa! That was impressive..." Ash muttered shocked and Pikachu was in a similar state. Ritchie grinned proudly at his Charmander's strength, "Okay, let's finish this, Charmander. Use Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge it and retaliate with Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Ash countered quickly.

With his astonishing speed, Pikachu easily evaded the torrent of blue flames that Charmander unleashed from his mouth and the electric rodent quickly smashed into Charmander's gut.

"Now hit him with an Iron Tail!"

Pikachu swung his Iron Tail at Charmander's face but Richie quickly responded, "Bite it with Fire Fang!"

Fire enveloped Charmander's jaws and he chomped harshly onto Pikachu's tail. Pikachu squealed in pain and he instinctively unleashed a burst of blue electricity that enveloped Charmander. The fire lizard released Pikachu's tail and froze for a moment as sparks of blue electricity surrounded him.

"Dexter... what happened?" Ash muttered to his Pokédex and he looked up what just happened.

"Thunder Wave. It is a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target." Dexter informed him.

"What are the odds?" Ritchie swore in frustration.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" Ash congratulated.

However, Ash's jubilation didn't last long as suddenly Pikachu yelped in pain and his body was enveloped in fire for a moment indicating that he was suffering from burn.

"That's burn." Ash realised. "Just when I thought we had gained the edge!"

"Hit him with Flamethrower!"

Charmander tried to unleash another Flamethrower but he was stopped when another burst of electricity enveloped his body.

"Use Thundershock while he is paralyzed, Pikachu!"

Pikachu immediately took the opening and unleashed his current strongest electric attack. Charmander roared in pain and Pikachu watched triumphantly as Charmander fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered victoriously but it didn't last long when he was suddenly enveloped in fire and almost fell to the ground in defeat. He was much more damaged than he had thought.

"I got you, Pikachu." Ash told him softly and he gently picked up his victorious Pokémon. "I've got some Burn Heal in my back pack. Just give me a moment."

"You did well, Zippo. I'll get you to Nurse Joy real quick." Ritchie said gratefully and he returned the fallen fire lizard back into his Poké Ball.

Ash found the red bottle and he sprayed over the burnt parts on Pikachu's fur coat and the electric rodent sighed in relief as he felt his burns disappear. Ash took off his jacket, leaving him only with his black shirt and he wrapped it around Pikachu.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed gratefully and Ash gently picked him up. "Let's get you to Nurse Joy alright."

"That was a good match, Ash." Ritchie congratulated his cousin, "But I promise you that the next time we battle, the outcome will be different."

"Thanks, Ritchie." Ash said gratefully, "I'll do my best to make sure the next time is the same."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

******Thank you for all those that have reviewed, have sent me a PM and voted so far!**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

Magikarp (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

Magikarp – Splash and Tackle

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

* * *

**Ritchie: **

**Pokémon Unveiled:**

Charmander (M)

**Pokémon Moves:**

Charmander – Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Rage, Scratch and Growl

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:**__ If Ash does catch Charmander in this story. Will it still evolve at the same rate it did in canon and if it does will it listen to Ash after evolution or will it ignore him?_

_**A:**__ Ash will have some difficulties with the evolved forms of Charmander but he will handle it a lot better than in canon. Also Charmeleon isn't going to evolve into Charizard as quickly as he did in canon. I'm definitely going to explore Charmeleon's character more than what canon did._

_**Q:**__ Is he catching all the Pokémon that he does in canon?_

_**A:**__ Yes_

_**Q:**__ I remember you said you weren't planning on doing Unova. Despite that, will Iris and Cilan still appear in this story? What about Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie?_

_**A:**__ I'm not sure. Once I get to the end of the Sinnoh saga, I will start thinking about the future sagas. _

_**Q:**__ Is Ash going to accidentally catch a bunch of Tauros at the Safari Zone like in canon? _

_If so, will he trade them for other Pokémon like in the fic 'Tricks of the Trade, Rewritten', by sprinter1988?_

_**A:**__ Ash will be involved in trading some Pokémon but I am not going to give away what he catches in the Safari Zone._

_**Q:**__ Ash and Misty are still going to battle for the Cascade Badge when it comes right or will he win it like in the anime by saving the gym?_

_**A:**__ Ash will need to beat the Gym Leader in all Gyms in order to get a badge._

_**Q:**__ Will Brock catch a Rhyhorn or Rhydon? _

_**A: **__No he won't._

_**Q:**__ Will Misty's Psyduck evolve? _

_**A: **__Yes_

_**Q:**__ Will Ash keep or get back some of the Pokémon he left in canon like Haunter?_

_**A: **__Yes_

_**Q:**__ If Ash catches Pokémon that evolve with trading in the game, how will you put it in?_

_**A: **__I am considering just waiving that way of evolving but I'm not quite sure yet._

_**Q:**__ Are there going to be Pokémon he catches that aren't shiny but different, like abnormal size or different skin pattern?_

_**A:**__ Yes, there will be a couple._

_**Q:**__ When Ash gets to Cerulean City will he still battle Misty, or will he battle her sisters instead?_

_**A:**__ Misty._

_**Q:**__ Will Pikachu still refuse to battle Misty and her Pokémon or will he actually battle her?_

_**A:**__ Ash will need to convince him somehow._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash find out that Misty is a Gym Leader earlier than in canon?_

_**A:**__ He might in the next chapter, or he will be too dense to figure it out._


	9. Mt Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Mt. Moon**

* * *

**Route 4/Mt. Moon Entrance – 16****th**** of July, 1:00pm**

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were almost at the entrance to Mt. Moon. Earlier this morning, Ash and Misty had a battle with their two new Pokémon, Nidoran and Magikarp. In a fairly dull match, Nidoran proved the victor but it was understandable considering that Magikarp only knew two moves; Splash and Tackle.

As they approached the end of the path that led them to Mt. Moon they heard a scream, and after each one of them glanced at each other, they immediately bolted towards the scream. When they arrived at the scene, Ash and Pikachu could only look on in horror.

They were at the foot of a mountain, which Ash assumed to be Mt. Moon however his attention was on what was happening in front of the cave's entrance. A man was rolling on the ground and he was being attack by a colony of Zubat's which didn't make sense because Zubat didn't like sunlight.

Ash quickly checked out Zubat on his Pokédex, "Zubat is a blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."

"Pikachu pi pika chu ka!" Pikachu told Ash fearfully from his position on Ash's hat.

"No! I refuse to believe it!" Ash vehemently denied. Pikachu was trying to get Ash to admit that they were destined to always be attacked by a large flock of Pokémon.

"What are you two talking about?" Brock asked in confusion as he saw their faces turn to one of horror at the site of the man being attacked.

"Well on our way to Viridian city we were attacked by a flock of Spearow and in the Viridian forest we were attack by a group of Beedrill." Ash explained to him and Misty nodded her head in remembrance. "So Pikachu says that every new town we head to, we will be attacked by a group of Pokémon and he claims that it is our destiny."

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu said and he puffed up his chest arrogantly.

"I see." Brock muttered, "You guys don't have much luck, do you?"

Both Ash and Pikachu shook their heads sadly and they resigned themselves to that fate. Misty just shook her head in annoyance.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?! HELP ME!"

The man's voice startled the trio as they became aware of their surroundings.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu sighed and he jumped off Ash's hat. He hit all the Zubat with its most current powerful electric attack causing them all to screech in pain. Some fell to the ground and some fled by flying up to higher ground. Ash used this to his advantage by running up to the man and he grabbed him by the collar before dragging him back towards the others. Pikachu jumped onto his left shoulder and Ash could have sworn that Brock put something in his pocket but couldn't be sure. So he put it out of his mind for now and he asked the man, "You okay?"

"WOW!" the man exclaimed loudly as he jumped up and to Ash and Pikachu's terror, he grabbed them in a bone crushing hug.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!" he yelled while he was crushing Ash and Pikachu in his hug and judging by the electric sparks crackling on Pikachu's cheeks, the electric rodent wasn't too happy about his treatment.

"It was nothing." Ash murmured but he was ignored and he tried to pull away without any success.

"I AM TALKING SUPER FANTABULISTIC! I MEAN TWO THUMBS UP! WAY UP! IT WAS THE BEST RESCUE THAT I HAVE EVER HAD!"

Finally Pikachu was sick of being crushed to death and he unleashed a Thundershock on the man and he didn't even care that he would hit Ash to. Both Ash and the man fell to the ground painfully Ash muttered a 'Darn you, Pikachu.' Pikachu simply responded by jumping onto a wary looking Brock's shoulder with a satisfied smile on his face.

Both Ash and the man recovered quickly, and Ash finally noticed the man's appearance. He had messy brown hair, big classes and he wore a white lab coat.

"They say that a man's best friend is a Pokémon and with you two I believe it." The man told him as Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and the little rodent received a glare from his trainer.

"I am so moved! Such friendship I never thought I would see when the Zubat began attacking me! I thought I was done for when who should arrive, two heroes whom thanks to I am alive! I AM ALIVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!"

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all sweat dropped at the scene before Ash's hands were grabbed tightly by the man.

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" he asked Ash.

"Uh, yeah why were the Zubat attacking you, mister?" Misty asked him with slight concern.

The man gasped at the question before scolding her by saying, "Never call me mister! My name is Seymour! I am Seymour the scientist! Knowledge, research, I am Seymour the scientist!"

"Okay..." Ash muttered dully, "I'm Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Misty." The red haired girl introduced.

"I'm Brock." The eldest teen said, "How about you tell us why you were being attacked?"

"I will show you why! Follow me."

As they entered the cave, they all immediately noticed all the lights that were hanging on the cave walls, and it continued as they went deeper into the cave.

"See the cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights throughout the whole cave but the Pokémon in this cave need the darkness. These lights are upsetting them and making them confused." Seymour told them.

"So that is why the Zubat were outside." Brock concluded.

As they continued walking through the cave, they came across some Pokémon that were acting different because of the light. There were a group of Pokémon that looked like a coconut crab-shaped insectoid creature, with the unique feature of having mushrooms growing from its back. Also there was a Pokémon with its body is mostly covered in a dry, tough hide which is coloured to blend in with the sands of the desert.

"Look here, these Paras are planting there mushrooms everywhere, the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew. That is why I am here. I am on patrol to protect the mountain from the trouble makers attack against this cave." Seymour explained to them.

"Paras and Sandshrew, huh?" Ash muttered and he pulled out his Pokédex.

"Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back."

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection."

"I like the looks of the Sandshrew." Ash grinned, "I have to catch one!"

Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and simultaneously he threw his hat into the air and he released Mankey onto the field. The first thing Mankey did was to immediately jump and he grabbed Ash's hat. He cheered when he put it on his head before he looked over at the group of Sandshrew and he beckoned one over to fight him.

Ash knew that Pidgeotto would have been the better choice but since they were battling in a cave, it restricted Pidgeotto's flight and levelled the playing field.

One of them rolled into a ball and charged straight at Mankey. The pig monkey Pokémon grinned widely and he caught Sandshrew. The fighting Pokémon proved superior in strength when Sandshrew's Rollout attack couldn't budge him.

"Hit it with a Low Kick, Mankey!" Ash ordered.

Mankey's right leg was enveloped by a white light and he kicked Sandshrew hard in the side. The mouse Pokémon was sent crashing into the cave wall and when it fell onto the floor, it was no longer in a ball.

Ash quickly threw a Poké Ball at the dazed Sandshrew but after two shakes, his Poké Ball shattered and Sandshrew was back on its feet. Judging by the look on its face, it wasn't too happy. Sandshrew spun around and with its back legs, Sandshrew flung sand at Mankey. It successfully got into Mankey's eyes and it momentarily blinded the pig monkey. Sandshrew quickly followed up by digging underground and when Mankey regained his sight, he saw no sign of Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew is underground, Mankey!" Ash shouted urgently, "Use Focus Energy and get ready for when it comes up and attacks!"

Mankey nodded in acknowledgment and he was momentarily enveloped in a red aura. Sandshrew appeared out of the ground behind Mankey and it was rolled up in a ball. Sandshrew slammed into Mankey's back causing the pig monkey to stumble and Sandshrew followed by scratching Mankey. The fighting Pokémon yelped in pain and he jumped back to regain some breathing space.

"Mankey use Leer and then hit Sandshrew with a Karate Chop!" Ash told Mankey.

Mankey's eyes flashed blue before his right fist was enveloped in a white light and he chopped Sandshrew in the chest. Sandshrew gasped and fell to its knees in pain and Ash quickly threw another Poké Ball. This time he was successful in his capture.

"Thanks a lot, Mankey." Ash said gratefully and he returned the happy pig monkey back into his Poké Ball. He picked up the Poké Ball containing Sandshrew and he quickly scanned it with his Pokédex. His Pokédex revealed that Sandshrew was a female and that her ability was Sand Veil and he quickly scanned Sandshrew's skill set.

He released Sandshrew from her Poké Ball and she looked up at him with confusion and wariness.

"Hey Sandshrew, do you want to come with us?" Ash asked her kindly.

Sandshrew didn't answer right away and she looked around at the bright tunnels. Sandshrew looked back at him and began making signals with her hands. Ash looked on in confusion and Pikachu had to clear it up.

"Pi pika Pikachu chu pi!"

"I see." Ash smiled at Pikachu and Sandshrew, "Okay, I can promise that."

"What are you promising, Ash?" Misty asked him curiously.

"I promised to restore Mt. Moon to its previous state." Ash told them, "So I need to find out whoever is doing all this and stop them."

Sandshrew nodded happily and Ash gave her a quick spray with a potion to heal up her injuries.

"What is the big deal about this cave anyway, Seymour?" Misty asked the scientist interestedly.

"There are a couple of reasons, I am afraid. One of them is because of the Moonstone." Seymour told her.

"What is the Moonstone?" Ash asked in confusion. What was so important about a stone?

"The Moonstone is an amazing boulder a million years old or even older." Seymour explained them, "Deep in these caves the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the place of the legendary rock from outer space. We have studied its fragments for many an hour and have discovered that it increases a Pokémon's power and that is why the attackers are here. They have come to take the Moonstone or so I fear. Ever since I was a little boy, I have believed that Pokémon came from outer space. Yes and where you ask is the spacecraft that brought them to Earth? It is in this cave, and it is the Moonstone."

"Well... that is an interesting theory." Brock muttered while Ash and Misty rolled their eyes. Pikachu and Sandshrew gave each other an amused glance.

"But don't you see?! This means that the Moonstone belongs to the Pokémon and we humans must not take it from them! You agree with me, don't you?"

The group was saved from answering by Pikachu who yelled out and they saw that he was pointing at something. A pink Pokémon hopped by them while holding a rock, it had stocky limbs and a round body which gave it a chubby appearance. It also possessed large ears that had brown tips and small wings.

"Wow, a Clefairy!" Ash yelled and he examined what his Pokédex said about it, "Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."

"These are pretty rare and can only be found at this cave! I have to catch it!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out an empty Poké Ball and just when he was about to ask Sandshrew to held him, someone grabbed his hand that held the empty ball. He looked back to see Seymour was the one that stopped him and he gave him a confused look.

"You can't." Seymour told him, "I'm sorry but it would be best if you just let it stay here. I hope you understand."

Ash looked at him for a moment wondering why he should listen. After all, he was a trainer and this Clefairy was wild. So it wasn't against the law to capture it but he knew that Seymour wouldn't shut up if he caught it and so that meant that he had two choices. He could catch the Clefairy but then he would have to listen to Seymour whine or don't catch it and spare himself the headache. The choice was obvious.

The arm that Seymour was holding relaxed in defeat and he released it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ash conceded.

"Thank you." Seymour told him gratefully.

"What are the other reasons you were talking about?" Brock asked Seymour.

"A colleague of mine, Miguel, discovered two fossils. The Dome fossil and the Helix fossil." Seymour informed them.

"Are they real fossils?!" Brock gasped in awe.

"What are the Helix and Dome fossils?" Misty questioned Seymour with interest.

"They are fossils of very rare Pokémon that have been extinct for 300 million years." Seymour told them.

"Which Pokémon are they?" Ash asked curiously.

"The Dome fossil is Kabuto and the Helix fossil is Omanyte." Seymour told them, "But unfortunately he was attacked by the people that have invaded Mt. Moon and they took them. I managed to get him to a hospital and he should be alright but it will be a while before he can come back to work."

"We're sorry to hear that." Brock spoke for the group.

"Hey! Look the Clefairy is leaving!" Misty interrupted them urgently.

They chased after it and after it had turned a corner, they heard it yell out in terror. When they turned the corner, they saw Clefairy, still holding the rock, looking up at a large boulder. The group saw three figures standing on the big boulder, a boulder that was at least a meter taller than Ash.

One was a woman who had long red hair in a weird style, the other was a man with blue hair that when down to his neck and also a...Meowth. The Meowth had cream-colored fur, which turned brown at its paws and tail tip. Its oval-shaped head featured four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. It resembled a small house cat but unlike most Meowth's who walked on four legs this one just walked on two.

Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex to scan Meowth.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping."

"Are you the ones that have ruined Mt. Moon?!" Seymour shouted angrily.

"That's right!" Meowth snarled heatedly, "We claim this mountain and everything in it!"

"That Meowth is talking..."

"Pika..." Ash and Pikachu said in awe.

"I've never heard of a talking Meowth before!" Brock shouted.

"Join the club." Misty muttered amazed.

"Moving on from that... who are two human idiots?" Ash questioned them.

"You will show some respect to us twerp!" the woman shouted furiously.

"Insulting Team Rocket is not a smart idea, kid!" the man threatened.

"Team what?" Ask asked pretending to confused in order to annoy them. "Did you say 'Locket'? Or was it, 'Socket'? No I apologise, it was 'Pocket'. I have to ask though, what kind of evil organization is called Team Pocket?"

Pikachu smirked as he saw the enraged faces on the three clowns, while Brock, Misty and Seymour just looked on in bemusement.

"How dare you!" The three of them roared at once. Their faces turned an angry shade of red as they breathed in and out deeply.

"HA! Jinx! You guys owe me a soda! Wait... I guess since there are three of you then you owe me three sodas." Ash said with a smile furthering enraging Team Rocket. He didn't know what had come over him but they just didn't seem that intimidating to him.

It took them a few minutes to calm themselves but that didn't stop them from glaring at the twerp, but before Jessie could snarl at Ash again, James cut her off and told her softly, "Perhaps we should inform him who we are in a way that he will never forget."

"How do we do that?" Jessie whispered back.

"We must give them our most powerful Team Rocket motto and it will leave them completely stunned." James told them victoriously.

"That could work." Jessie agreed.

"Yeah we have to put our hearts into it and they will be so stunned that it will make it easy for us to steal their Pokémon." Meowth grinned widely.

Team Rocket got into a starting pose and in a strong passionate voice they began their amazing motto.

"Prepare for trouble,  
and Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, that's Right!"

The group just stared at them dully. Team Rocket smiled at their expressions as they completely misreading them and they thought that they were amazed.

"Ha!" Meowth exclaimed pointing a finger at them. "You were right James! They are completely amazed by our performance!"

"Of course I was right Meowth, since when have I ever been wrong?" James boasted arrogantly.

"How do you like that, twerp?" Jessie said with a smug expression on her face before Meowth had the chance to point out to James the list of times he had been wrong.

"What was with that?" Brock spoke up.

Seymour decided to give his input, "They sure are show offs."

"Despite the large discussion we need to have about how lame that was... we are getting off topic, why are you guys here anyway?" Ash asked them.

"We are here for the Moonstone." Jessie told them.

James continued on with the explanation, "Yes, we are going to use it to strengthen up our Pokémon."

"Not to mention the fossils we stole from that scientist guy." Meowth said proudly, "That guy tried battling us for them but we cast him and his weakling Pokémon aside with no trouble."

Jessie and James grinned at each other with fake confidence. That battle had been far tougher than they'd care to admit.

"So you guys are the ones that set up all these lights in the cave!" Seymour shouted angrily, "You're hurting a lot of Pokémon! Take them down now!"

"We will when we get our hands on the Moonstone." Jessie grinned victoriously.

"We aren't going to let you!" Ash shouted at them, "Seymour, Sandshrew, Misty take Clefairy and get away from here!"

Misty, Sandshrew, Seymour and Clefairy ran further down the passage and Ash and Brock each pulled out a Poké Ball each along with Jessie and James.

"Let's get them Ash." Brock said determined and they both watched as Team Rocket released their Pokémon.

"Go Ekans!" The Pokémon that Jessie released was a snake like Pokémon and it had a rattle at the tip of its tail. It was mostly purple while its underbelly, eyes, rattle, and the "bands" on it are yellow.

"Go Koffing!" a balloon looking Pokémon appeared out of James's Poké Ball. It was purple and it was filled to the brim with toxic gases. Several crater-like protrusions on its body gave it the resemblance of a naval mine. It had a skull and cross-bones below its blissful face.

Ash quickly scanned his Pokédex.

"Ekans the Snake Pokémon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest."

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odour and can explode."

"Go Pidgeotto!" Ash put his Pokédex away and he released his flying Pokémon.

"Go Poké Ball!" Brock yelled and he released his new Pokémon.

Ash was surprised to see a small, blue bat-like Pokémon was released from Brock's Poké Ball. It had two long, skinny legs and its face lacked any eyes and nose. The insides of its ears and undersides of its wings were purple and Ash immediately recognised it as a Zubat.

"You have a Zubat? When did you get one?" Ash said with a questioning glance at Brock.

"Yeah," Brock grinned, "I caught it just before we entered the cave."

"Darn it! Why didn't I think of that..? Oh, wait, that's right, I was busy being hugged and electrocuted to death." Ash finished his sentence by giving Pikachu a mock glare to which Pikachu just smiled sheepishly.

"Koffing use Smog attack!"

Green gas burst out of Koffing's body and it began to surround Zubat and Pidgeotto.

Ash countered it easily though, "Pidgeotto counter that with Whirlwind and blow that gas right back at them!"

Pidgeotto chirped eagerly in response and she began flapping her wings vigorously and she created a strong wind which sent the gas back towards Team Rocket. Jessie and James coughed painfully after they inhaled the poisonous gas.

"E-Ekans t-tr-try u-us-using B-bi-bite!"

Ekans jumped out of the smoke and clamped its jaws around Pidgeotto's stomach and it caused Pidgeotto to screech in pain before Ekans threw her onto the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted as he didn't see Ekans coming because of the smoke. He made a mental note to remember the weakness of covering the field with smoke. However unbeknownst to Ash, Pikachu and Brock, Meowth had followed Misty, Seymour and Clefairy and they missed it due to being so focused on the match.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" Brock ordered his new Pokémon for the first time.

Zubat released high screeching sound from her mouth and it enveloped Koffing and Ekans's ears which caused them both to start fighting each other due to becoming confused.

"Koffing stop fighting this instant!" James barked in annoyance.

"Ekans unwrap from Koffing and attack the twerps!" Jessie shouted furiously.

"Why are they attacking each other?" Ash asked Brock, he had never seen a Supersonic attack before because Professor Oak didn't have any Zubat's at his laboratory. Back before he had begun his journey he was interested in reading books or scouring the internet for information because he didn't like learning things about Pokémon through theoretical work. He had been a practical person and he had believed that if you want to learn something then you go out and experience it first hand and not from some book. After meeting Cynthia, he couldn't believe just how flawed his thinking was back then.

"Supersonic causes Pokémon to become confused and because of this they are attacking each other." Brock explained patiently to Ash.

"I see. Well I think it's time we end this. Pidgeotto use Whirlwind to blow them out of this cave!" Ash told Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto once again flapped his wings energetically causing an even stronger gale of wind to hit Team Rocket and the attack sent them flying down the cave passage way.

"Alright, good teamwork." Brock said as he and Ash high fived as Pikachu cheered, however Ash began to realise something;

"Hey haven't we missed something?"

The three of them were silent for a moment before understanding blossomed in their eyes and all spoke up at the same time;

"Meowth!"

"Meowth!"

"Pika!"

Immediately they all bolted down the passage to the left, the same one that Seymour had gone down intending to catch up and stop Meowth's _diabolical_ plans.

Fortunately for them when they caught up to the others, Misty had already taken care of Meowth with her Staryu.

* * *

**Riverbank – 16****th**** of July, 6:00pm**

* * *

A few hours later saw our heroes sitting on the riverbank, eating dinner as the sun was setting and Brock was telling Seymour about the Pokémon food he made.

"I'll try some." Seymour said as he took a piece of Pokémon food that Butterfree was eating and he ate it although he was chewing much more thoroughly than he would normally.

"Not bad." Seymour said approvingly. Sandshrew also enjoyed the food as she dug into it fiercely.

"Really?" Ash spoke up curiously. He didn't think that people could eat Pokémon food, now though he figured that's how Brock tested his Pokémon food. He picked up a piece before throwing into his into his mouth but he spat it back out due to the horrible taste.

"Well the Pokémon like it and that is all that matters." Brock said after he succeeded at holding in his laughter at seeing Ash's disgusted face. Misty didn't hold back and she laughed loudly.

"Pikachu chu pi pika!" Pikachu said not even bothering attempting to cover his laughter.

"I have great taste." Ash retorted before digging into his nice human meal of pasta.

It was dark when Clefairy decided to lead them to the rest of its companions, and they were greeted to quite a site. They were in a cave room with a big hole in the roof with the moon directly over them and its light shining directly on a giant stone in the middle of the cave.

"What is that huge stone?" Ash asked curiously.

"It's the core of the Moonstone!" Seymour gasped in awe.

Surrounding the giant stone was at least fifteen Clefairy, the Clefairy that lead them to it jumped next to the giant stone and put the stone that it had been carrying next to it. Ash then noticed that there were a lot of other small stones surrounding the big one and once the Clefairy had placed its stone, the big stone and the small once all began to glow blue. Once this happened all of the Clefairy dancing began dancing around it.

"Amazing, these Clefairy have formed a society, this is an incredible site!" Seymour said happily.

"I wonder why there all dancing around it? Do you know, Pikachu, Sandshrew?" Ash asked his companions.

"Pi chu pika Pikachu." Pikachu answered and Sandshrew nodded in agreement.

"You understand that?" Seymour asked Ash coming out of his awe at the sight of the moonstone and the Clefairy.

"Of course I do." Ash said feeling insulted. "He is my Pokémon and best friend after all. Anyway he says that they are praying to it." Ash mentally hoped that Seymour wouldn't ask any questions as to why he could understand him and he hoped that reminding him about the Moonstone will take his mind away from it. Seeing that his focus turned back to the Moonstone, Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it because the Moonstone fell from the Heavens?" Seymour pondered after a few moments but soon his eyes lit up in understanding or what Ash thought was a crazed look.

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" Seymour exclaimed, "Outer space! The Pokémon and the human race will ride the Moonstone into space, first to the moon and then to Mars! Then together they will travel to the stars!"

"Did he say stars?! That is our queue!" A voice said from behind them and they all spun around in surprise to see Team Rocket.

"You guys don't know when to quit." Ash told them annoyed before Seymour ran in front of Ash.

"You keep away from the Clefairy or else!" Seymour shouted at them.

"Or else?" James asked curiously.

"I think we have been threatened." Jessie said mockingly.

"The Moonstone belongs to the Clefairy, not to you t-t-trouble makers! L-l-leave this c-c-cave at once." Seymour told them unable to keep his legs from shaking and his knee caps from colliding with each other.

"What is that unusual sound?" James muttered.

"His knees are shaking." Jessie mocked him.

"Sounds like a wimp." Meowth taunted as well.

"I'll show you!" Seymour yelled at them and he charged them head on but Meowth just sidestepped and tripped him.

"Ha, did you have a nice trip?" Meowth teased the scientist.

Seymour got up onto his knees without his glasses on and began roaming the ground and he cried out, "Ah! My glasses! I can't see a thing!"

"That wasn't fair! Destroying someone's glasses to win a fight is cheap!" Ash said trying to defend Seymour's pathetic attempted at an attack.

"Come on out, Onix." Brock said. He had enough talking with these people, they were disturbing the Clefairys ritual and he released his giant rock snake Pokémon from his Poké Ball. For a second Ash couldn't help but admire Onix's size, his head was sticking out of the hole in the roof and Pikachu had jumped on top.

Jessie and James released Ekans and Koffing from their Poké Balls.

"Let us show you that size doesn't matter! Ekans dive underground!" Jessie shouted.

Ekans using its tail as a spring, it jumped into the air before landing on the ground head first and it immediately smashed through the ground. It used its momentum it was able to dig underground easily.

"Koffing use Smokescreen." James ordered.

Green smoke erupted from Koffing and it completely filled up the cave and blinded everyone momentarily.

"T-this smoke w-won't stop us." Ash retorted and he threw a Poké Ball onto the ground.

"Go Pidgeotto!"

The bird Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball and she flew straight up into the sky above the cloud of smoke.

"Pidgeotto use Gust and blow away the smoke."

After a powerful wind swept away the smoke it revealed that Team Rocket was nowhere in sight, along with the Moonstone and a huge hole in the ground.

"Darn, the battle was just a distraction. Looks like those bozos are a bit smarter than I thought." Ash said with a scowl on his face.

"Alright Onix, follow them underground!" Brock told his faithful companion.

Onix roared in agreement and he dove underground as Ash, Brock, Misty, Sandshrew and Pikachu ran for the exits.

"There is still a chance to catch them but we have to hurry!" Brock shouted.

While all this was happening, Seymour was still on the ground looking for his sunglasses until a Clefairy picked them up and gave them to him.

"Oh thank you, but why aren't you chasing after the robbers who took your Moonstone? The Moonstone is sacred to you guys, isn't it? It's your responsibility to take it back from those robbers, do you understand me?"

The Clefairy however just looked at him with titled heads.

At this point, sliding down the mountain was Team Rocket who had the Moonstone tied down on a wooden sleigh.

"Nice guys always..." Jessie began victoriously.

"... Finish last!" James concluded.

"We just went from worst to first!" Meowth cheered.

Team Rocket's celebrations were cut short when Onix burst out of the ground right in front of them and they collided with it. The impact completely smashed their sleigh and the Moonstone rolled along the ground a few metres.

"Good work Onix!" Brock praised him after entering into view, "Grab them now!"

Just as Onix charged towards Team Rocket intending to wrap them up, James quickly countered.

"Koffing use Counter!"

Koffing collided with Onix's head and due to it being a fighting type move which is super effective against a rock type and the amount of energy Onix had to use to dig to their location was why the attack knocked Onix out. Also the fact that the sleigh going at a fast pace and the Moonstone, which was quite heavy, did quite a bit of damage to Onix.

"Onix..." Brock muttered sadly at the sight of his fainted Pokémon, and he was about to summon another to battle Team Rocket but Ash pointed something out.

"Look, is that Seymour?"

Brock looked to the hole that Onix had come from and indeed there was Seymour with his head sticking out. A few seconds later, Clefairy were pouring out of the hole and they all lined up in front of a confused looking Team Rocket.

"Nyah, what is going on?" Meowth stammered and to add to Team Rockets confusion the Clefairy just lifted up their hands and they started swinging them right to left. Back and forth, Team Rocket was completely entranced by it and soon they began rocking in a similar motion.

"This is the attack that the Clefairy use called the Metronome." Seymour informed them all, "I have never seen the Clefairy use the Metronome before, and so who knows what will happen."

Soon all the Clefairy stopped and a bright light enveloped Team Rocket before they were enveloped in a huge explosion. The powerful blast sent Team Rocket flying through the air but it also destroyed the Moonstone and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!" Jessie and James screamed fearfully.

"THAT WAS THE METRONOME!" Meowth yelled out in fury.

"I GIVE IT TWO THUMBS DOWN!"

"ME TOO!"

"MEOWTH THREEEEEEeeeee!" They yelled in the distance before disappearing from sight.

Back with Ash and the others, they all watched as pieces of rock were slowly falling from the sky.

"The Moonstone..." Seymour muttered sadly.

However when some landed on the Clefairy they began to glow white and, to everyone's amazement, they evolved into Clefable. Ash looked at the evolved forms of Clefairy and he began to compare their forms. Clefable was a bit larger than its pre-evolution and its wings were also larger and they were a deeper shade of pink, though they still seemed incapable of flight. Clefable's three fingers lacked the nails that it had as a Clefairy but they gained an extra clawed toe on each foot. Its feet also had a circular darker-pink spot on the underside.

"Clefable is an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world." Dexter informed Ash after the young trainer scanned Clefable with his Pokédex.

"The power of the Moonstone did this?" Seymour asked looking in awe at the Clefable.

Not too long later they were back in the room with the Moonstone's collected and they had placed where the old one used to be. The Clefairy and Clefable were doing there dancing around it and while the group was watching this, Seymour decided to inform Ash, Misty and Brock of his plans.

"I have decided to live with the Clefairy. It's been my life dream to discover the Moonstone and someday I will travel to the stars with the Clefairy." Seymour declared.

Ash and Pikachu discreetly rolled their eyes, Misty mentally scoffed and Brock decided to humour him.

"When you're in space be sure to send us a postcard."

Seymour nodded but then he noticed someone missing, "Hey Ash, where is Sandshrew?"

Ash smiled slightly, "She is off saying goodbye to her friends. She will be back soon."

Just like he said, about fifteen minutes later, Sandshrew returned happily.

"Are you ready to go?" Ash asked her kindly.

Sandshrew nodded eagerly and she was summoned into her Poké Ball for the first official time.

"I forgot to mention this before but you now have six Pokémon." Brock informed him.

"You know what that means don't you?" Misty asked Ash.

"Any Pokémon that I catch from now on will be sent to Professor Oak." Ash said slightly exasperated. Professor Oak already warned him about this.

"Not exactly." Brock corrected him, "Professor Oak must have forgotten to mention that you have a small window before your Pokémon is sent to him."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him curiously.

"You have a few minutes to select which Pokémon will be sent to Professor Oak's." Brock explained and he signalled for Ash's Pokédex. He opened it up and showed Ash a white button just above the screen. "When you catch another Pokémon, press this button and it will postpone the Pokémon being sent away. It will only wait for a few minutes, so you have to choose another one of your Pokémon that is registered in your Pokédex and then press the button again. That Pokémon will be sent to Professor Oak's and you will keep the one that just caught."

"I can't believe that Professor Oak forgot to mention that. His memory must be fading." Ash grumbled in annoyance. "Thanks for the info Brock. What about you and Misty? What happens when you all catch more than six Pokémon?"

"It is automatically sent to the Pewter Gym." Brock answered, "Since I don't have a Pokédex, I don't get the option of preventing the Pokémon that I had just captured."

"It's the same for me. Mine is sent to the place where I got my first Pokémon." Misty told him.

"Where is that?" Ash asked her interestedly.

"That's none of your business!" Misty retorted hotly.

"It's a shame that we weren't able to get those fossils back though." Seymour sighed sadly.

"I completely forgot about them!" Brock gasped in shock.

Misty scowled heavily, "So did I! I was so worried about the Moonstone that the fossils didn't even come to my mind."

"It's no use worrying about it." Ash said simply, "What is done is done."

Pikachu looked up at his trainer curiously and Ash gave him a discreet wink. Pikachu grinned widely.

* * *

**Route 4 – 17****th**** of July, 9:00am**

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock left Mt. Moon early in the morning and even after a gaining a few miles of distance they could still hear Seymour shouting.

"Goodbye Ash! Goodbye Misty! Goodbye Brock! Goodbye Pikachu! Thank you all!"

"That was a strange day." Ash acknowledged, "Still I gained a new Pokémon and I got to see some Clefairy evolve."

"Pi pika!" Pikachu agreed from his position on Ash's shoulder.

"Not many people get to see that." Brock grinned at him, "Clefairy and Clefable are quite rare after all."

"I probably should have caught one before I left." Ash groaned.

"I don't know." Misty said, "I think it was best that you didn't try. After all, it was because we didn't try to hurt them, or capture them that they allowed us to take a couple of Moonstones."

"I guess you're right but I have to say that the theory that Pokémon are from outer space is one of the most stupid things I have ever heard." Ash said while chuckling.

"Pikachu pi pika pi chu Pikachu!" Pikachu told Ash.

"What really?" Ash asked stunned.

"Pika pi chu Pikachu chu pi pika."

"What is he saying, Ash?" Misty asked as she was unable to hide her curiosity.

Ash explained to them that Pikachu had told him that Pokémon were born before humans and that they had been created alongside nature. However when they asked Pikachu for more detail, Pikachu informed them that he didn't know. All Pokémon were born with the knowledge that Pokémon were born alongside nature but they never knew why.

"Hey before we go any further, I have something to give the both of you." Ash told them after coming to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" Misty said suspiciously.

Ash grinned and he pulled to large rocks out of his backpack. However after a closer inspection they realised that they weren't rocks, but fossils.

"Where did you get these?!" Misty demanded.

"When Team Rocket exploded, I saw these roll onto the floor and I quickly put them in my back pack while you were all distracted by Team Rocket blasting off and the Clefairy evolving." Ash explained to them.

"Why didn't you tell Seymour?" Brock questioned him.

"He would have made us give it back to his friend." Ash retorted, "And he already stopped me from getting a Clefairy, I wasn't going to have him stop me from getting these."

"Why would you want them?" Misty said annoyed, "They're fossils! They would be better served with a scientist to study them!"

"Misty is right, Ash. We have to give these to a Pokémon researcher or scientist." Brock told him.

"I don't have to do anything." Ash snapped, "Besides I am giving these to you guys. If you want to hand it back, then be my guest."

Ash handed Brock the Dome fossil and he gave Misty the Helix fossil. Ash then explained to them about what he had learned in Pewter city about the research in Cinnabar Island and that they could revive a Pokémon from a fossilised form. When he told them that he had a fossil of Aerodactyl, Misty was stunned into silent and Brock almost fainted.

Soon they came across a sign that said the direction and distance to Cerulean city but there was something that caught Brock's attention.

"Look here, it looks like someone wrote something here." Brock informed them.

"Oh, what does it say?" Ash asked but his face soon became a scowl when he saw what was written on there.

_Gary was here and Ash is a loser._

Ash then began muttering curses that were so bad that they couldn't be posted on a T-rated fan fiction story before charging towards Cerulean city with Pikachu, Misty and Brock on his heels.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please leave me a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Thank you for all those that have reviewed, have sent me a PM and voted so far!**

* * *

**Ash's Pokédex: **

Seen: 26

Own: 7

* * *

**Ash's Backpack:**

3 Potions

4 Poké Balls

2 Moonstones

1 Burn Heal

1 Antidote

1 Paralyse Heal

Old Amber

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

Nidoran (M) – Special Ability: Poison Point

Sandshrew (F) – Special Ability: Sand Veil

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

Nidoran – Poison Sting, Leer, Peck, and Focus Energy

Sandshrew – Dig, Scratch, Sand Attack and Rollout

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

Magikarp (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

Magikarp – Splash and Tackle

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Zubat (F) – Special Ability: Inner Focus

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

Zubat – Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:** This chapter hints at a possible evolution in Pikachu possibly evolving. Are you planning on evolving Pikachu at some point? If so, when?_

_**A:** Pikachu will not evolve at any point is this series. Ash and Pikachu at some point will discover a way to push Pikachu beyond his limits and it won't be with a Light Ball._

_**Q:** Will Misty bond with her Magikarp and try to explain her fears of Gyarados to the Magikarp?_

_**A:** Yes she will._

_**Q:** Will Brock Geodude or Onix evolve soon?_

_**A:** Sorry, I'm not answering that._

_**Q:** Will Brock capture any other Pokémon besides Zubat in Mt. Moon?_

_**A:** No, but he gained a Dome Fossil._

_**Q:** Will Ash train his Pokémon before battling the Gym Leader at Cerulean Gym in case Pikachu is knocked out?_

_**A:** Definitely. Ash will arrive in Cerulean in the next chapter, but he won't take on the gym until chapter 11._

_**Q:** Will Ash get a piece of the Moon stone to help some his Pokémon evolve like Nidoran who final form needs a Moon Stone to become a Nidoking?_

_**A:** Ash, Brock and Misty each got two Moonstones. _


	10. Nugget Bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Okay two important messages before reading this chapter. **

**First: I apologise for the length update. I actually had this chapter finished early February but I made the vital mistake of letting my sister use my laptop. I don't know how and she refuses to tell me what she did but she somehow got a damn virus onto my laptop and I lost a bunch of stuff. I lost anime videos, to music and to some of chapters including this one. I even lost some of my TAFE homework. Suffice to say I wasn't happy with my little sister and I told her that she is forbidden to use my laptop again. So I wasn't exactly eager to re-type this chapter but I managed eventually.**

**Second: Is all of this SOPA rubbish has started up again. So for all those that read this chapter and want to keep Fanfiction online then please go to my Profile page and look up the link to sign a petition to keep the internet as it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Nugget Bridge**

* * *

**Cerulean City - 18th of July, 3:15pm**

* * *

"So this is Cerulean city." Ash observed with a smile as Pikachu, he and Brock along with a very reluctant Misty travelled through the streets of the quiet town. The sun overhead is shining down on them brightly and Misty's sour mood is ruining the nice day.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the gym so we can leave." Misty ordered.

"No way!" Ash disagreed, "I'm not ready to take on the gym yet. I need to train more with Nidoran and Sandshrew before I even consider challenging the gym. Plus I want to do some research on the Pokémon that they have at the gym."

"Trust me Ash... the gym leader here isn't very good." Misty assured him, "If you just use Pikachu, you will win it easy."

"I can't take that chance." Ash retorted, "I want a 100% gym record by the time I get my eighth badge and to do that, I need to study my opponent hard before hand."

"That's a tough goal," Brock warned him, "but if you want to achieve it then you're going about it in the right way."

"Fine." Misty grumbled unhappily.

"Where is the best place to train here, Misty?" Ash questioned her curiously.

"I would have to say Nugget Bridge." Misty told him.

"What's Nugget Bridge?" Ash asked.

"It's a bridge where five trainers prevent anyone from crossing unless they are all defeated. It is rumoured that you get a great prize if you're successful." Misty explained and she groaned when she saw Ash's eyes light up. She knew where he was going now... did he ever think about anything besides Pokémon?

"Sorry Ash," Brock apologised, "but there are things that I have to do now that we are in Cerulean."

"So have I." Misty said unhappily. Now that she was back here, she would have to go and see her sisters. The quicker she did it the better.

"Suit yourselves." Ash shrugged and he glanced at Pikachu, "Let's go buddy."

Pikachu, who had been walking beside Ash, eagerly jumped up onto Ash's shoulder, "Pika!"

Misty and Brock watched Ash walk off for a moment before Ash turned around and he headed back towards them quickly.

"Which way is Nugget Bridge?" he asked them sheepishly.

Misty sighed in aggravation and she told him how to get there.

* * *

**Nugget Bridge - 18th of July, 3:30pm**

* * *

Thanks to Misty's directions, it didn't take long for them to reach their destination. The bridge was wider than they had imagined and according to a fact sheet that was printed onto one of the pillars at the entrance to the bridge said that it was about 30 metres wide. It was 50 metres in length and Ash saw that there was a small river underneath the bridge. Since they had Pokémon battles here on the bridge, it made sense that it was wide.

"You ready, Pikachu." Ash said in excitement.

"Pika!" the electric mouse agreed from his position on Ash's right shoulder.

"Yo, Ash!"

Ash quickly turned to his left at the sound of the familiar voice and he had been so captivated by view that he didn't notice Gary Oak relaxing comfortably on a public chair not far from here.

"Gary?!" Ash gaped in surprise.

"Still struggling along back here, are you?" Gary smirked at him, "I, on the other hand, have been doing great. I've caught a large amount of strong and smart Pokémon."

"Let's see them then!" Ash demanded, "Let's battle!"

Gary simply yawned at the prospect, "I have no interest in battling you, Ashy-boy."

"Why not?! My Pokémon and I are a lot stronger now!" Ash said angrily.

"And so is mine." Gary countered with a bored look, "You couldn't beat me with a type advantage the last time, and nothing has changed. Why don't you go give that bridge a shot? I did it without losing a single Pokémon. If you can do that... then the next time we meet, I will battle you."

With the challenge set, Gary got up off the bench and he walked away. He had to go find his cheerleaders... it was time for him to depart from Cerulean city.

"We'll show him, won't we, Pikachu!" Ash scowled at his retreating back.

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse agreed.

Ash walked onto the bridge with his companion and only a few metres in did they come across his first opponent. The boy was about the same age as him and he had a white singlet top and blue shorts.

"I'm Cale, I specialise in Bug-type Pokémon. I have already been defeated by a girl not long ago and so my pride will not allow me to lose another match." The young boy declared.

"Fine by me." Ash grinned at him, "So what happens if I beat all five of you?"

"You win a prize." Cale answered him, "However once you begin, you are forbidden from leaving until you are defeated or until you win. If you leave the bridge to head to the Pokémon center than you are disqualified and if you return, you will have to go through all of the ones that you have already defeated. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded in understanding, "Let's begin."

"Very well," Cale pulled out a Poké Ball, "I choose you, Caterpie!"

Out of his Poké Ball came a familiar looking worm Pokémon and Ash couldn't help but fondly remember the times he had with his own Caterpie before he evolved into a Butterfree. Still a bug type Pokémon was perfect training for his Nidoran.

"Go! Nidoran!"

Ash released his poison type Pokémon from his Poké Ball and Ash was pleased to see that Nidoran looked far more confident than when he had battled Magikarp. The victory must have installed some confidence into him.

"Use String Shot, Caterpie!"

"Dodge it, Nidoran! Then follow up with a Leer attack!"

Caterpie shot the white string like substance from its mouth at Nidoran but Nidoran easily jumped out of the way. The poison type Pokémon's eyes flashed blue for a moment and Caterpie felt a shiver go down its back and its defence was lowered slightly.

"Poison Sting, Nidoran!"

"Caterpie, quick use String Shot and pull yourself to safety!"

Nidoran launched a small barrage of purple needles at Caterpie from his mouth. Caterpie quickly shot a string to the left and it hit the floor a few metres away. It quickly sucked it back up and doing so forced its body to go to the spot where the String Shot first landed on.

"Not bad," Ash grinned, "Nidoran use Focus Energy!"

Nidoran was briefly shrouded by a red glow before it dissipated, however his chances of hitting a critical attack had now increased.

"Use Tackle attack, Caterpie!"

"Counter with Peck, Nidoran!"

Caterpie and Nidoran charged towards each other. The clash however went in Nidoran's favour as his horn, which had been bathed in white light and it had extended slightly, knocked Caterpie out. The combination of hitting Caterpie with a longer range attack, lowering its defence with Leer, the addition of Focus Energy and Peck, the flying type moves was too powerful for Caterpie.

Ash smiled happily when Cale returned his fainted Caterpie back into its Poké Ball. Nidoran had done exceptionally well and the young boy from Pallet was determined to win this with Nidoran. If he needed to he could always increase Nidoran's chances of a critical hit with Focus Energy and if this guy only uses bug type Pokémon, then Peck would be really effective against them.

"I choose you, Weedle!"

Cale released the hairy bug Pokémon from its Poké Ball.

"Use Poison Sting, Weedle!"

The small yellow bug Pokémon jumped high into the air and it attempted to stab Nidoran with its stinger.

"Counter with your own Poison Sting, Nidoran!"

Nidoran quickly fired a volley of purple needles at Weedle and while the attack didn't do much damage to Weedle, it did knock it way. Weddle landed painfully onto the bridge but it only took a second for it to get back up.

Cale scowled in frustration, "Use String Shot!"

Weedle launched the sticky substance at Nidoran but the Poison Pokémon instinctively dodged it.

"Finish this with Peck!"

Nidoran charged towards Weedle with his horn slightly extended and immersed in white light and Weedle countered by firing String Shot to try and stop him. Nidoran however easily avoided them and he smashed Weedle with his glowing horn. The force was enough to knock Weedle out.

Ash was amazed at how well Nidoran was doing. The more confidence he gained, the better he performed in battle but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Nidoran's confidence when he finally lost. The trainer from Pallet didn't have to worry about that just yet as Nidoran managed to take down Cale's Metapod and Kakuna. When Kakuna was brought out, Ash immediately checked his Pokédex in order to get information about it. The battle came at a cost... Nidoran had managed to take down four bug Pokémon but Ash knew that he wouldn't be battling again today. He was struggling to stay standing.

"Return Kakuna." Cale whispered annoyed as he returned his Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. He had now been humiliated twice in one day. "You can move onto the next trainer."

Ash nodded and he picked up his exhausted Nidoran. He walked further down the bridge and left the upset trainer to sulk.

"You did extremely well, Nidoran. I am very proud of you." Ash told him sincerely.

"Pi Pikachu!" the electric mouse shouted in agreement.

Nidoran released a happy smile and Ash put him back in his Poké Ball so he could get some rest.

A few minutes later, Ash finally came across a pretty girl with long brown hair, a white tank top and a blue skirt.

"Hi!" the girl greeted him happily, "I'm Ali and I will be your next opponent."

"I'm Ash." The young boy greeted her politely.

"I'll start things off, and since you have got a Pikachu..." Ali grinned at him, "I'll use Oddish!"

Out of her Poké Ball came a plant bulb-like looking Pokémon with round, foot-like roots. It has blue skin and red eyes and it has five green leaves sprout from its head.

"An Oddish, huh?" Ash murmured curiously and he pulled out his Pokédex, "Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around."

'_I'll end this quickly.'_ Ash thought and he pulled out a Poké Ball, "Go Pidgeotto!"

The second evolution of Pidgey was released from Ash's Pokémon and she was eager to battle but she couldn't help but give Ash a glance of annoyance. Ash knew his Pokémon well enough to know that Pidgeotto wasn't impressed with the level of Pokémon that she was fighting against. Apart from Mankey, Pidgeotto was his most prideful Pokémon. Ash glanced at Ali and he noticed that her cheerful demeanour had change into a nervous one.

"Oddish use Absorb!" Ali called out.

"Dodge it and then attack Oddish with Quick Attack, Pidgeotto!" Ash quickly countered.

Two red beams of energy burst out from Oddish's eyes and went straight towards the airborne Pidgeotto. The attack was easily avoided however thanks to Pidgeotto's superior speed and she shot towards the weed Pokémon faster than it could react. Pidgeotto collided heavily into Oddish's side with the spot between her wing and body. The weed Pokémon rolled along the ground and it struggled to get up for a moment.

"I know you can still fight, Oddish!" Ali encouraged her Pokémon. It seemed to work as Oddish managed to get back to its feet.

"Now hit Pidgeotto with a Poison powder!" Ali told her Pokémon. If she couldn't win with Oddish, then she could at least make it difficult for Pidgeotto to battle her other Pokémon.

Oddish unleashed a shroud of purple powder into the air from its leaves and it began to close in on Pidgeotto.

"Blow that away with Whirlwind, Pidgeotto!" Ash retaliated.

Pidgeotto increased the amount of force she put through her flaps of her wings and she generated a strong breeze that easily blew away the Poison powder.

"Now finish this with a Gust!"

Like she did with the previous Whirlwind, she flapped her wings fiercely and she generated another strong wind. This time however it from a mini hurricane that swallowed up Oddish before the weed Pokémon was thrown fiercely through the air and it landed painfully onto the bridge floor.

"Oddish, return." Ali recalled her fallen Pokémon back to its Poké Ball, "You did well. Now I will use Bellsprout!"

Ali released another plant-based Pokémon but this one had a stem-like brown body. This stem is long, thin, and flexible. Its feet were roots and it has one green leaf on each side of its body. Its yellow head is bell-shaped and pink lips at the end.

Ash quickly scanned it with his Pokédex, "Bellsprout, the flower Pokémon. It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted."

"Use Razor Leaf, Bellsprout!"

"Block it with Whirlwind and then use Quick Attack, Pidgeotto!"

Bellsprout fired two large green leaves at Pidgeotto but the force of the Whirlwind that Pidgeotto generated easily brushed them aside. The bird Pokémon then immediately dived towards Bellsprout at a frightening pace and a white light trailed behind it.

"Dodge Bellsprout!" Ali shouted.

To both Ash and Pidgeotto's shock, Bellsprout was able to avoid Pidgeotto's Quick Attack.

"Now quickly wrap it with Vine Whip!" Ali shouted triumphantly.

Bellsprout's vines immediately shot out from its leaves and they wrapped around Pidgeotto's torso and left wing before Bellsprout slammed her into the bridge floor. Pidgeotto chirped in pain as she was lifted back up and slammed into it again.

"How was Bellsprout able to dodge that?!" Ash demanded.

"My Bellsprout's greatest attribute is its speed." Ali grinned at him and then she pointed into the sky where the sun was shining high. "Also Bellsprout's special ability is Chlorophyll which raises its speed in the sunshine."

Ash nodded in understanding and he called out to Pidgeotto, "Your right wing is still free, Pidgeotto."

"That doesn't matter." Ali grinned at him, "One wing isn't enough to break through Bellsprout's Vine Whip."

"Yes, it is... if she uses Steel Wing!" Ash told Pidgeotto.

The bird Pokémon chirped excitedly and her free wing was suddenly enveloped in a white light and she smashed it into the vines. The force of the blow along with her rolling her body made Bellsprout's Vine Whip loosen enough for her to break free.

"Quickly use Sand Attack, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto quickly swiped the bridge and the impact caused dust and rock to fly into Bellsprout's eyes and temporarily blinded it.

"Now finish it with a Gust attack!"

"Dodge it, Bellsprout!" Ali yelled out desperately.

Pidgeotto was about to unleash the Gust attack but instead she waited for a moment and Bellsprout quickly jumped away expecting an attack to go by. Immediately after it had done this, Pidgeotto quickly unleashed her Gust attack at the spot where Bellsprout had evaded to. It was a successfully play as Bellsprout was enveloped in a mini hurricane and thrown a few feet through the air. The flower Pokémon hit the floor heavily and it didn't get back up.

"You tried your best. Come back and have a nice rest." Ali said sadly as she recalled her fallen Pokémon back into its Poké Ball. She pulled out her final Pokémon, "You're my last hope, Pidgey!"

The pre-evolved form of Pidgeotto burst out of the Poké Ball but the eager look in its eye that it had when it came out suddenly vanished when it realised that it was fighting its evolved form.

"Don't be afraid, Pidgey. I know you can do it." Ali said reassuringly.

Pidgeotto gave Ash a sharp look. Even though the Bellsprout had managed to get a decent hit in, it wasn't enough to cause any serious damage and so Ash could see that Pidgeotto wasn't interested in fighting her pre-evolved form.

"Thanks Pidgeotto, you did great." Ash said gratefully and he returned her back to her Poké Ball. The Pidgey seemed to perk up when he called back Pidgeotto but unfortunately for the small bird Pokémon, it wouldn't like the Pokémon that he was about to call out.

"Pikachu, do you mind?" Ash asked his starter hopefully.

Pikachu sighed and he jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield. The electric mouse quickly turned and told him, "Pikachu pi pika chu pika!"

Ash nodded in acceptance. This would be the only battle that Pikachu would have until they battled the Cerulean Gym. It was kind of frustrating for Ash to have his strongest Pokémon be so reluctant to battle but it was something that he had just had to accept.

"Use Gust, Pidgey!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack and then use Thunder Wave, Pikachu!"

Pidgey flapped its wings fiercely to generate a strong wind, but it wasn't close to the power that Ash's Pidgeotto's. With the speed created from Pikachu's Quick Attack, the electric mouse had no trouble dodging the small hurricane that had formed from Pidgey's attack. With a clear opening, Pikachu quickly unleashed a wave of blue electricity straight at the flying Pokémon and Pidgey screeched loudly when he was enveloped by it.

"Now hit it with a Thundershock, Pikachu!"

"Dodge it, Pidgey!"

Unfortunately for Ali, Pidgey couldn't move because it was paralysed and it was hit full on by Pikachu's current strongest electric attack. Ali returned her fallen Pokémon and accepted defeat graciously, far more than the previous trainer Ash battled against.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said gratefully as they walked further down the bridge and onwards to their next challenge.

"Chu pi pika!"

Ash nodded, "I know, I won't ask you to battle until the Cerulean Gym."

As they walked, Ash thought back to his previous match against that Pidgey. He probably didn't need to use the Thunder Wave attack... he probably would have won with a simple Thundershock. However Ash figured that he had the opportunity to create a tactic that he could use in future battles. Using Thunder Wave first up might have to be a strategy that he could use in his next gym battle, who knows, if he hadn't paralysed Pidgey, it might've dodged and the match would have gone on longer than needed.

The next person that they came across was a young boy with short black hair and he wore a blue shirt, yellow shorts, and yellow cap.

"So you have already beaten two of us, huh!" the boy smirked, "Well you won't be getting past me, Timmy the legend!"

Ash and Pikachu just looked at him dully and the young boy scowled at the looks, "What's with those looks?! It seems that I have to teach you a lesson! Go Sandshrew!"

Ash grinned at the familiar looking ground mouse Pokémon, "I choose you, Butterfree!"

The trainer from Pallet released his only bug type Pokémon from his Poké Ball and Butterfree happily hovered high above Sandshrew.

"A flying type..!" Timmy muttered with a scowl, "Annoying..!"

Timmy was at a severe disadvantage here, Ash knew. Not only was it going to be hard for Sandshrew to fight against a flying type, but it wouldn't be able to use Dig on the concrete floor of the bridge.

"Use Scratch, Sandshrew!"

"Slow it down with String Shot, Butterfree!" Ash called out.

Sandshrew leaped off the bridge floor and into the air towards Butterfree with its claws extended but the flying bug Pokémon simply shot a white string substance from his mouth at Sandshrew and it wrapped around him. Sandshrew fell back onto the bridge floor and it struggled to remove the sticky string.

"Now hit it with Confusion, Butterfree!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue and a blue light surrounded Sandshrew before the ground Pokémon was sent crashing into the ledge of the bridge. It was knocked out with one blow. Timmy scowled at how easily he lost and he returned Sandshrew back to his Poké Ball. Ash was surprised at how easily he was winning these battles. Still they would provide valuable confidence for his Pokémon heading into their next gym battle.

"I choose you, Ekans!"

Timmy released the same Pokémon that Jessie from Team Rocket used and Ash wondered if it would be a tougher challenge than Jessie's.

"You won't win this one so easily!" Timmy snapped at Ash, "Ekans use Glare!"

Ekans glared fiercely at Butterfree and its shined blue for a moment and suddenly a spark of electricity surrounded Butterfree.

"He's paralysed!" Ash shouted in realisation. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Now use Bite, Ekans!"

Ekans used its tail as a spring to leap into the air and it attempted to bite the flying bug Pokémon. Fortunately for Butterfree he was able to shrug of the paralysis momentarily and he dodged the attack.

"Try again, Ekans! This time use Poison Sting!"

Ekans landed back onto the bridge floor on its tail and it used it as a spring once again to launch itself into the air. It opened its mouth a fired a barrage of purple needles at Butterfree. This time Butterfree was unable to dodge and he was hit in the chest by the barrage of needles. Butterfree hit the ground painfully and it gave Ekans a big opening.

"Now use Wrap, Ekans!"

Ekans quickly wrapped his body around Butterfree and it began squeezing him tightly.

"Use your Confusion attack to get him off you, Butterfree!"

Butterfree struggled for a moment before the blue light appeared in his eyes and Ekans was enveloped in thin blue energy and Butterfree forced it to let go of him. The moment the gap was wide enough, Butterfree wriggled out and he escaped back into the air.

"Poison Sting, Ekans!"

Ekans released another barrage of needles from his mouth at Butterfree.

"Use Confusion, Butterfree!"

The flying bug Pokémon's eyes glowed blue once again and his psychic power stopped the needles in there track and they fell harmlessly to the floor. The moment they hit the floor, they dissipated.

"Use Bite again, Ekans!"

Using its tail again as a spring, Ekans leaped towards Butterfree but before the flying bug Pokémon got the chance to dodge, sparks of electricity froze him in his place. This allowed Ekans to bite fiercely onto Butterfree's body and Ekans slammed him into the ground.

"That's a victory to me!" Timmy grinned proudly at Ekans.

To Timmy's astonishment and even Ash was slightly surprised, Butterfree forced himself back into the air. Ash could see he was panting heavily but the trainer from Pallet also saw the fierce determination in Butterfree's eyes. If Butterfree wanted to keep fighting, then he wouldn't stop him, but he needed to end this match now.

"Use Bite again, Ekans! Let's finish this!"

Ash waited for Ekans to use its tail to leap into the air again and then he unleashed his counter attack.

"Butterfree use Confusion to slam Ekans into the floor!"

Ekans couldn't dodge in mid air and it was enveloped in a blue light before it was slammed harshly into the bridge floor. The impact was fierce enough that it left cracks in the cement.

"Now use Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree released the blue powder from his wings over Ekans and the barely conscious Pokémon fell asleep.

"Wake up, Ekans!" Timmy shouted desperately.

"Finish this off with another Confusion attack, Butterfree!" Ash calmly ordered.

With a final attack, like Sandshrew, Ekans was sent crashing into the ledge of the bridge. It wouldn't be getting back up after that.

"Return Ekans, you fought bravely." Timmy said sadly as he returned his Pokémon back into its Poké Ball.

"Thank you, Butterfree." Ash said gratefully and he quickly used his Paralyse Heal to rid Butterfree of his paralysis. He then returned the flying bug Pokémon back to his Poké Ball in order to get some valuable rest. Ash now had three Pokémon that wouldn't be battling again today. Nidoran and Butterfree were too fatigued and injured while Pikachu refused to participate in anymore battles.

The next battle that Ash had was against a girl named Reli. It was a two on two battle and the two Pokémon that Ash fought against were a pair of Nidoran's. It was a female Nidoran and a male Nidoran. Ash was able to pull off a victory with his Sandshrew however it had been a difficult battle. Sandshrew had been unable to use Dig because she wasn't strong enough yet to dig through solid cement and so that left her with only Scratch attack and Rollout. Fortunately during the match, Sandshrew learned Defence Curl and suffice to say; Ash used that move for all that it was worth. Sandshrew had fought against the male Nidoran first up and thanks to Ash telling Sandshrew to use Defence Curl four times; Nidoran couldn't do any severe damage since Sandshrew's defence was far superior to Nidoran's physical attacks. The female Nidoran proved a better challenge but only because she was faster than the previous Nidoran and she kept dodging Sandshrew's Rollout attack. She also managed to poison Sandshrew with a Poison Sting attack. In the end though, Sandshrew's relentless Rollout attacks eventually paid off and she knocked out Nidoran. Ash used his only Antidote to heal Sandshrew from the poison and he put her back in her Poké Ball to rest. She had done very well. Now Ash only had Pidgeotto and Mankey to fight the final trainer.

To Ash's surprise when arrived at the spot that the final trainer was waiting, someone was already battling him. Someone that is very familiar. Ash watched with interest when he saw the challenger's Geodude defeat the Nugget Bridge trainer's Pidgeotto.

The member of the Nugget Bridge was a boy with short dark brown hair and he wore a green camper shirt and green shorts. The girl that he had battled, Ash identified her as Leaf, his childhood friend.

"You battled really well." The boy said to his Pokémon when he returned it to his Poké Ball, "You have successfully passed the Nugget Bridge challenge." The young boy handed her a small token, "Give that to the man at the end of the bridge, it signifies that you have defeated the Nugget Bridge and you will get your prize."

"Thank you, Ethan." Leaf smiled at him and she accepted the token. She then thanked Geodude for its efforts and she returned it to its Poké Ball.

Ethan noticed Ash watching behind Leaf, "It appears that I have another challenger. Two people making it here in one day... that is impressive."

Leaf spun around and she grinned widely at who she saw. Ash responded with his own smile.

"Hey Ash!" Leaf shouted in delight and she crushed him in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you to, Leaf." Ash coughed out painfully before his friend broke the hug.

"Did you win the badge in Pewter city? Have you battled the Cerulean Gym? How many Pokémon do you have? Does Pikachu obey you now?!" Leaf asked him hurriedly.

"I'll answer all of those questions later, Leaf." Ash laughed, "But first I have to battle him. I don't think he wants to just stand there listening to use all day."

"Good point," Leaf said sheepishly, "I'll just stand back and watch!"

"My name is Ethan," the young boy greeted Ash, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Ash and it's nice to meet you too." Ash replied.

"Okay the rules for this battle are; it will be a one on one battle and we both have to pick a Pokémon at the same time." Ethan explained to him, "That way it comes down to luck and skill. If you lose, then you have to start again!"

"That sounds good to me!" Ash grinned in excitement.

At the same time, both Ethan and Ash released their Pokémon and to everyone's surprise, two Mankey's appeared onto the bridge. The two Mankey's glared fiercely at each other and their competitive spirits rose to new heights. This was more than battling for their trainers; this was a battle for pride.

Ash's Mankey broke eye contact first to look back at Ash and the young boy from Pallet quickly threw his hat to him. He really didn't want to be hit by Mankey and be embarrassed in front of Leaf. Ash's Mankey easily caught the hat and he placed it on his head gleefully. Ethan's Mankey just gave his opponent a dull look, unamused by how eccentric he appeared to be.

"I have a proposal if you are interested, Ash." Ethan requested.

"What is it?" Ash asked him curiously.

"Since we are both using the same Pokémon and that both of them seemed to eager to prove themselves in this battle... how about we let them fight it out without orders from us?" Ethan grinned at him, "Do you think your Mankey can beat Thrasher without any help?"

'_Thrasher..?'_ Ash thought dully, _'Couldn't he come up with a better nickname than that? It's as bad as Richie's nickname for his Charmander.'_

"What do you think, Mankey?" Ash asked his fighting type Pokémon. Mankey nodded in agreement.

"Begin!" Ethan shouted.

Mankey immediately shot towards Thrasher with his right hand enveloped in a white light and his swung it downwards at Thrasher's head. Thrasher evaded the Karate Chop by jumping to the left and it immediately retaliated with a sweeping kick towards Mankey's legs. However Mankey saw the move coming and he avoided it by flipping over Thrasher. Ethan's Mankey quickly spun around but it was hit with a leer attack and its defences were lowered. Mankey quickly unleashed a fierce Fury Swipes attack and he scratched Thrasher's body heavily. With a fierce swipe of its left hand, Thrasher managed to stop the barrage of scratches by knocking away Mankey's and Thrasher quickly jumped back to give itself some space.

Thrasher tried to unleash its own Leer attack, but Mankey was quick on the uptake and he quickly closed his eyes which made the Leer attack fail. In order for a Leer attack to be successful, the user must make eye contact with the opponent in order to lower their defences. Thrasher growled furiously and it charged Mankey and it unleashed its own Fury Swipes. Mankey raised his arms across his face and he blocked most of the damage. However he was still getting heavily scratched on his arms and so he did take some damage. The two eventually broke away before a red outline surrounded Mankey indicating that he had used Focus Energy. Thrasher quickly copied him.

The two pig monkey Pokémon launched at each other once again and the both started a barrage of Fury Swipes and Karate Chops at the other. Ash and Ethan watched in awe as their two Pokémon fought it out. Neither Pokémon was trying to dodge; it had come down to a pure offensive fight. The one with the greater endurance would be the winner. The Leer attack that Ash's Mankey had used earlier in the fight was no longer effective as they had each been hit with a bunch of Leers during their brawl. However it became clear soon that Thrasher was beginning to tire and Ash's Mankey began to get continuous hits in.

"Ethan... what is your Mankey's special ability?" Ash asked him curiously.

"Vital Spirit... it prevents his opponents from sleeping. So it is useful should they try to use Rest or other techniques like that." Ethan replied.

Ash grinned, "That's too bad. It is a useful ability, no doubt. However it won't have any impact in this match and my Mankey's special ability is Anger Point. Every time he is hit by a critical hit, his attack raises and since your Mankey has also used Focus Energy, it increased its chance to land a critical. No doubt it was successful but since it didn't beat my Mankey with it, all it did is increase my Mankey's attack power."

Ash's prediction came true moments later when Mankey slammed a Karate Chop onto the top of Thrasher's head and it slammed face first into the ground. Thrasher didn't get back up while Mankey stood over it and he was panting heavily.

"Return Thrasher. You fought bravely." Ethan returned his Pokémon back to its Poké Ball sadly.

"That was incredible, Mankey." Ash said proudly to his fighting type Pokémon. He returned Mankey back to his Poké Ball so he could get some rest after he Mankey had returned his hat.

"Here you go, Ash." Ethan smiled at him and he handed the young trainer from Pallet the same token that he had given Leaf. "With this you have proof of defeating the Nugget Bridge."

"Thank you." Ash said gratefully and he accepted the token.

"Congratulations Ash!" Leaf ran up to him excitedly and she grabbed his arm, "Let's go and get our prizes! Bye Ethan!"

"Bye." Ethan waved at them. He had to go heal both of his Pokémon.

"So you have a Geodude." Ash noted with a grin as he and his best friend headed towards the end of the bridge. "I take it you two battled the same way that we did."

Leaf nodded, "Yep, he released Pidgeotto and I used Geodude. Lucky me... now don't change the subject! "Did you win the badge in Pewter city? Have you battled the Cerulean Gym? How many Pokémon do you have? Does Pikachu obey you now?!"

"Okay, okay." Ash chuckled at her, "Yes, I did win at Pewter gym and I earned the Boulder badge. No, I haven't battled the Cerulean gym yet. I have six Pokémon, actually technically I have seven but I gave the Rattata I caught to Lily, and yes, Pikachu does obey me, to an extent."

"Pika!"

Leaf looked at Pikachu, who was on Ash's right shoulder, curiously. "What do you mean that he obeys you to an extent?"

Ash shrugged, "Sometimes he will battle and sometimes he won't."

"I see..." Leaf murmured. None of her Pokémon is like that, all of them if given the choice were eager to battle.

"What about you, Leaf?" Ash asked her interestedly, "How many Pokémon have you caught? Also if your goal is to just too just fill up the Pokédex, what are you doing here on Nugget Bridge battling?"

"I've caught 21 Pokémon so far and I have 22 in total." Leaf grinned at him, "Although none of them are as strong as your Mankey."

"You've caught 21?!" Ash said incredulously, "How on earth did you catch so many?!"

"Have you forgotten who my father is, Ashy?" Leaf smirked at him.

"Of course!" Ash slapped his head in realisation, "Your father is an extremely skilled water type Pokémon trainer and he is a great fisherman."

"He taught me everything about fishing when I was young." Leaf informed him, "5 of my Pokémon are water type thanks to my fishing skills."

"Tell me what Pokémon you have caught and which ones do you have on you?" Ash practically demanded her. That was so unfair, he didn't even have a fishing rod.

Leaf just stopped walking, she let go of his arm and she raised an eyebrow at him. Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and he corrected, "Will you please tell me what Pokémon you have caught and which ones you have on you?"

"That's better Ashy." Leaf gave him a half smirk. "The ones that I have on me right now are Bulbasaur, Geodude, Poliwag, Spearow, Clefairy and a Zubat."

"That's not a bad group." Ash acknowledged, "What are the other Pokémon do you have?"

Leaf explained to him that she had caught a Pidgey, Rattata, Goldeen, Magikarp, Mankey, Caterpie, Weedle, Pikachu, Nidoran (M), Nidoran (F), Jigglypuff, Paras, Sandshrew, Krabby, Horsea and an Ekans. Suffice to say, Ash had his jaw dropped when she had finished.

"What other Pokémon do you have Ash?" Leaf decided to ask him before she would answer Ash's other question.

"I've got a Sandshrew, Pidgeotto, Butterfree and a male Nidoran." Ash informed her.

Leaf nodded and then she decided to answer Ash's other question, "As for your question about fighting the Nugget Bridge members, I need to strengthen up my Pokémon for several reasons. One is to evolve them. I don't intend to catch the evolution of each Pokémon. Also some of the Pokémon that I want to catch will be really strong and I will need strong Pokémon to weaken them, so I can catch them."

"That makes sense." Ash agreed, "I still can't believe you have 22 Pokémon in total."

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Leaf smiled widely at him, "But like I said, none of my Pokémon is strong enough to take on your Mankey."

Ash nodded, it sounded like she hadn't had much chance to train all of her Pokémon yet, considering that she still had a Caterpie and a Weedle.

"Are you challenging the gyms?" Ash questioned her after they had resumed walking.

"Yeah, I am going to try and challenge the Pokémon League but I doubt I'll get far." Leaf chuckled at him.

Their conversation was cut short because they had reached the end of the bridge where a middle aged man waited for them. He wore black pants, a white shirt, a pair of sunglasses and he had long dark brown hair.

Ash and Leaf held up their tokens signalling that they had defeated the Nugget Bridge members.

"Congratulations!" the man smiled at them both, "You two must be quite skilled to have defeated all of those trainers."

"I wouldn't say that." Leaf admitted sheepishly, "Only my Geodude is fit to battle and even if it did battle again, it wouldn't be at full strength."

"Then it is fortunate that Nugget Bridge isn't like it was 20 years ago." The man admitted, "You would have been in a bad situation if it was."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him warily.

"I best introduce myself first. My name is Benjamen and I am a member of the Pokémon League. I am in charge of the Nugget Bridge." Benjamen introduced himself, "Twenty years ago, the Nugget Bridge was an unofficial challenge and the rules weren't quite the same as they are now. Back then you could come and go from the bridge whenever you wanted. All you had to do was to win against five trainers to gain a prize. However this unofficial challenge was sponsored by Team Rocket." Here Benjamen's voice became a mixture of disgust and fury, "A trainer that succeeded against the trainers on the bridge would be given a Nugget as a prize but that was only on the condition that they joined Team Rocket. If they didn't then their Pokémon was stolen from them along with all of their valuables."

"So what happened... did someone report this?" Leaf assumed.

Benjamen shook his head, "No, the people that had their Pokémon taken were threatened into silence. If they had told anyone than Team Rocket would kill their families."

"That's horrible!" Leaf gasped and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Ash scowled and he thought back to the Team Rocket members that he had encountered back in Mount Moon. They were bad but they didn't seem to be the type to do that.

"When they tried to steal someone's Pokémon, if they had been defeated, they still threatened the trainer into silence and some other member would just replace them." Benjamen explained, "Nobody wanted to take the risk and end up on Team Rocket's bad side. That was how Nugget Bridge was until twenty years ago, when everything changed... when _he_ defeated Team Rocket."

"Who defeated Team Rocket?" Ash asked him.

"Sorry, but that is classified information." Benjamen told him apologetically. "However it seems that Team Rocket has started up again and I will not allow them to get near this bridge!"

"That's good." Ash and Leaf replied simultaneously.

"First of, I need to give you both your prizes." Benjamen informed them and he gave each of them a golden nugget. "These are pretty rare and they are worth a lot. Fortunately for the both of you we were able to get in some of these golden nuggets. Usually we hand out bronze nuggets and sometimes silver. They only serve one purpose. The bronze ones are sold for $1,000, the sliver ones are $2,500 and the golden ones are worth $5,000. I suggest you use the money wisely."

"Thanks Benjamen!" Ash said in awe after he received the nugget.

"Thank you very much, sir." Leaf bowed in gratitude and she took the nugget.

"As part of the rules, to all of the victors I am to offer a position on the Nugget Bridge if you are interested?" Benjamen offered them.

"I appreciate the offer," Ash said sincerely, "but I am aiming to gain all of the gym badges and compete in the Pokémon League."

"I also have to decline." Leaf answered but unlike Ash, she didn't give a reason.

"I understand." Benjamen nodded at them, "I wish you the both of you good luck on your journeys."

"Thanks/Thank you!" the two trainers from Pallet town replied before heading off.

Just as they left the bridge to check out the area, Ash turned to Leaf and he asked her, "So what are you going to go do now?"

"I heard that there are some Oddish, Bellsprouts and Abras in the area. So I am going to try and catch them over the next few days." Leaf answered him, "What about you?"

"I'm just going to explore for a little bit before heading back to the Pokémon centre. I am going to take the gym on tomorrow." Ash informed her, _'Although before I leave Cerulean, I'll have to look into catching an Abra.'_

"That's fair enough. I've already won at the Cerulean gym thanks to Bulbasaur and Pikachu." Leaf informed him.

"Congratulations." Ash praised his childhood friend.

The two friends took the time to get reacquainted for a little bit and they checked out the area beyond the Nugget Bridge. There wasn't much to observe, just a small group of trees, a river and large patch of long grass. They encountered a few trainers but they refused any suggestions for battles before they headed back down the bridge to the Pokémon centre. They hung out at the Pokémon centre for a while before Nurse Joy returned with their healed Pokémon and the two friends soon departed. Despite it starting to get late, the sun was coming down, Leaf wanted to go back up past Nugget Bridge to find some Pokémon.

Ash decided to stay at the Pokémon center until Brock and Misty got back and so he and Pikachu took the opportunity to check out the information about the Cerulean gym on the internet. He learned that that the Pokémon that are used is Seel, Goldeen and a Seaking.

"It looks like I am going to be relying on you, Pikachu." Ash informed his starting Pokémon.

"Chu..." Pikachu sighed sadly.

"Sandshrew is definitely a no go for this battle," Ash mused, "but Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Mankey should stand a good chance. I probably shouldn't use Nidoran yet, he is only starting to get confidence in his battling skills. So it probably isn't a good idea to chuck him into a gym battle just yet. What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pi pika cha chu pi!"

"No chance." Ash chuckled at the electric mouse, "I am not going to use you as a backup. Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Mankey are the backups in case you lose."

Pikachu looked away with a thoughtful expression before an evil grin began to form on his face. Unfortunately for him, Ash saw it.

"Before you even think of losing deliberately you might want to check out the Vermillion gym." Ash warned his with a wicked smile, "It's an electric type gym which means you will be a backup to Sandshrew. You might not even have to battle but if you deliberately lose in the Cerulean gym, I promise you that you will be first up at the Vermillion gym."

Pikachu scowled and he snapped his fingers in defeat. It would be better to fight in the water gym than the electric gym. Ash grinned; he had finally won an argument against Pikachu. That had to be a good sign.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like the chapter, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**I'm sure many of you are getting sick of Pikachu's spontaneous interest in battles. Sometimes he wants to battle like in chapter 8 and in this chapter you see he doesn't want to. I went over the early episodes of Pokémon and before the Vermillion gym, Pikachu often tried to avoid battling. That all changed when he fought Raichu and it will change in this when he fights in the Vermillion gym.**

* * *

**So Leaf has 22 Pokémon and it helps that she knows how to fish and actually has a good fishing rod while Ash doesn't have one. However all of her Pokémon, including Bulbasaur are weaker than Ash's. At this time, her Bulbasaur is probably as strong as Ash's Nidoran which is his weakest Pokémon except for Rattata. I gave reasons why Leaf battles, which I am sure you will all agree, but she will never be at the level that Ash, Ritchie and Gary reach. I figured that she could have caught that much if Gary Oak can catch over 200 Pokémon after he has 10 badges. Plus all of the Pokémon that she has caught are quite weak.**

* * *

**Also I have a new Pokémon story called: Conquering Hoenn, so check that out if you're interested.**

* * *

**Ash's Pokédex: **

Seen: 28

Own: 7

**Ash's Backpack:**

3 Potions

4 Poké Balls

2 Moonstones

1 Burn Heal

1 Golden Nugget

Old Amber

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

Nidoran (M) – Special Ability: Poison Point

Sandshrew (F) – Special Ability: Sand Veil

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

Nidoran – Poison Sting, Leer, Peck, and Focus Energy

Sandshrew – Dig, Scratch, Sand Attack and Rollout

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

Magikarp (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

Magikarp – Splash and Tackle

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Zubat (F) – Special Ability: Inner Focus

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

Zubat – Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite

* * *

**Leaf:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Bulbasaur

Clefairy

Zubat

Geodude

Poliwag

Spearow

**Pokémon at Professor Oak's:**

Pidgey

Rattata

Goldeen

Magikarp

Mankey

Caterpie

Weedle

Pikachu

Nidoran (M)

Nidoran (F)

Jigglypuff

Paras

Sandshrew

Krabby

Horsea

Ekans

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:**__ Will Ash be getting any eggs?_

_**A:**__ Yeah he will get one at some point._

_**Q:**__ how old is Cynthia and will ash catch an Eevee (if yes Glaceon please)?_

_**A:**__ In this story, she is sixteen so that means that there is a six year age gap between Cynthia and Ash. Yes, Ash will catch an Eevee but I will not give away its evolution._

_**C:**__ I guess the other Pokémon that Brock has on the Gym, like Golem; belong to the Gym and not him. Just saying this because you used Nil on his part._

_**R:**__ That's right. I will only list the Pokémon that belongs to the trainer._

_**Q:**__ in this will Ash's Pikachu be his only electric type like in the show?_

_**A:**__ Pikachu will be his only pure electric type, yes. However he will catch some other electric type Pokémon that have a secondary type like fire for example._

_**Q:**__ Is Team Rocket going to become a lot more sinister and threatening in this fic than in canon or still be pretty incompetent like in this chapter?_

_**A:**__ They will be pretty much the same up until the end of the Johto arc. Once Ash hits Hoenn they will either become better villains or they will leave Team Rocket and become something else. I haven't decided which yet._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash get a Ninetales, Lucario, or an Arcanine?_

_**A:**__ Maybe ;)_

_**Q:**__ And what are you going to do with the episode with Damian? Because I wanted to see Ash at least pop the guy._

_**A:**__ It will be different from canon and Damien will appear again later on in the story. I have special plans for him._

_**Q:**__ Why is this Ash smarter, BTW? Was that ever explained?_

_**A:**__ Good question and to answer, no it hasn't. It will be explained sometime after Ash leaves Celadon city._

_**Q:**__ Do you have any plans to evolve Sandshrew or Mankey?_

_**A:**__ Definitely._

_**Q:**__ Will there be any life-threatening situations in the story?_

_**A:**__ Yeah, there will be several._

_**Q:**__ Can you have a special chapter that is like a movie or something like that?_

_**A:**__ Some of the movies will be added to the story like the first two Pokémon movies._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash catch a Clefairy at some point in the future?_

_Ash expressed wanting to get a Clefairy in this chapter. Will he get one later?_

_**A:**__ No, I'm afraid not._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash, Misty and Brock have their amber fossil Pokémon brought back to life when they go to Cinnabar Island to have them revived; Ash goes to battle Blaine for his 7th badge?_

_**A:**__ Yes they will._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash stay home for a couple of months before he goes to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions to train his Kanto and Orange Island Pokémon that he catches?_

_**A:**__ Not really. He won't stay home for long but he has a way to train all of his Pokémon._

_**Q:**__ How do you plan to have Ash train most of his Pokémon from all regions he goes to?_

_**A:**__ I don't want to give it away just yet, but he will continue to train all of his Pokémon. _


	11. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**In Pokémon X & Y, does anyone know which Pokémon that is really strong against a competitively trained Starmie? A friend of mine always kills me with his Starmie and it is frustrating me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Water Flowers of Cerulean City**

* * *

**Cerulean City – 19****th**** of July, 3:30pm**

* * *

"Cerulean City gym… Cerulean City gym… it should be right around here someplace." Ash muttered as he and Pikachu walked down a road towards the Cerulean gym. Ash was currently looking over a map and he believed that they should be close to it. Ash had decided against going to the gym early this morning and instead he wanted to do some last minute light training and Ash was relieved that he did. Butterfree had learned a new move and Ash fully intended to use it in this gym battle.

"Pika!" the electric mouse pointed to Ash's left.

Ash looked over where Pikachu was pointing and he saw a large, circular building with a picture of a Seel above the door.

"This must be it!" Ash declared with a grin, "It's time to get my second badge."

They tried to enter the Gym but they were stopped by a man that wanted their tickets. Ash explained that he was here for a gym battle and he had to show his Pokédex and boulder badge in order to gain entrance. Ash and Pikachu eventually found themselves in a large stadium with a large pool in the middle. The pool was surrounded by seats full of people and most of them were male.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer shouted and Ash looked around to see many speakers hung up throughout the stadium. "Please welcome the stars of our show – the Sensational Cerulean City Synchronised Swimming Sisters!"

"Huh?" Ash muttered in confusion.

Three beautiful teenage girls appeared on the diving board above the pool. The announcer went on to introduce them. Daisy was the blonde haired girl in a red one piece swimming suit. Lily was the pink haired girl in an orange one piece swimming suit and Violet had blue hair and she wore a green one piece swimming suit. The men in the audience started to cheer and holler loudly. This made the girls wave enthusiastically to the crowd before they then dived into the pool. They then began to do some kind of dancing in the water much to the crowd's appreciation.

"I thought this was the Pokémon gym, Pikachu!" Ash growled in annoyance. "The man at the entrance told us that it was. Did he lie?"

The man at the entrance allowed them to enter for free after Ash showed him his Pokédex and Boulder badge as proof that he was here for a gym battle.

"Cha!" Pikachu ignored him and instead he watched the three women perform the dance routine in the water. His eyes were sparkly-eyed just like every other guy in the room.

Ash was forced to watch the show for another hour and a half before they finally finished. He couldn't understand how people could sit there for over an hour watching three girls, albeit beautiful girls, dance around in a swimming pool. Ash was bored out of his mind. When the crowd began to disperse from the stadium, Ash and Pikachu took the chance to wander the halls in a hopeful search for the gym leader.

"I can't understand it!" Ash complained to his starting Pokémon. While he may not understand what was going on in this gym, he did have to appreciate the corridor walls being made of glass to show off the bottom of the pool and he could see all kinds of fish swimming around."This place is like an aquarium! How can this be a Pokémon gym?"

Suddenly Ash and Pikachu heard voices coming from further down the corridor and to their surprise; it was the three girls that performed earlier.

"The crowd was totally awesome!" the pink haired beauty said happily.

"I know! It was so great." Daisy grinned back.

"Daisy, the dive you did was super!" Violet praised her sister.

Daisy shrugged the praise off easily, "The practice really paid off."

"Totally!"

The beautiful trio began to laugh among themselves and Ash quickly approached them.

"Uh – excuse me –"

"I'm sorry," Lily cut him off sharply, "but if you want an interview, you'll have to, like, call our manager."

"No – it's not that –"

"We don't do autographs." Lily assumed.

"I don't want one." Ash said in annoyance, "I really just wanted to know if this is a Pokémon gym."

"It sure is." Daisy smiled at the young trainer.

"I'm looking for the gym leader!" Ash said firmly.

"You're looking at them." Violet informed the trainer from Pallet town much to his surprise.

"The three of us are the gym leader here." The eldest sister, Daisy, assured him.

"We're the Sensational Sisters." Lily introduced.

"We're world-famous." Violet let him know.

"Huh? But what's with all that swimming?" A confused Ash questioned them.

"It's, like, our hobby, and our fans love to watch us perform." Lily pointed out as if it was obvious.

"We pool our talents to make a big splash!" Violet told him before the three girls erupted into laughter.

A few minutes later the group consisting of Ash, Pikachu and the Sensational Sisters stood next to the pool that they had performed in earlier and the stands surrounding them were empty.

"So how does this work?" Ash questioned them, "Do I have to defeat all three of you to get the badge?"

Daisy shook her head, "No, you only have to fight one of us and since Violet and Lily were both defeated from two trainers from Pallet town, they are unable to fight. There Pokémon are still in the process of healing. Only I have some Pokémon that can battle you."

"From Pallet town..?" Ash muttered in realisation, "You're talking about Gary and Leaf."

"You, like, know them?" Lily frowned at him, "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and his starter Pokémon.

Daisy refrained from rolling her eyes, unlike her sisters, they could see that he had a Pikachu on him; he didn't need to introduce it. She reluctantly conceded, "If you want to battle, then I will grant you a two on two battle."

"Really?!" Ash said with skepticism layered in his voice after picking up her tone, "Alright, let's begin."

The sisters had to immediately shut him up and remind him that they were in a place to battle. Ash looked embarrassed that he had momentarily forgotten that if the glass surrounding him breaks, water would come pouring through. The sisters then guided him to the main pool where he and Daisy would battle. Since it was a water gym, the Pokémon battle would take place in the pool.

A few minutes later Ash stood on a blue rectangular floating platform at the entrance side of the pool while Daisy stood on a red platform opposite to him. In between them were three floating yellow rectangular platforms that would enable non-water type Pokémon to stand on.

"As Gym Leader I will be the first person to release their Pokémon." Daisy announced loudly to Ash, "The first person to lose both of their Pokémon is the loser, is that understood?"

"Are substitutions allowed?" Ash asked her curiously.

"Both of us are allowed to substitute," Daisy responded, "is that alright with you?"

"That's fine by me!" Ash replied enthusiastically. Brock didn't substitute but Ash was glad that Daisy had that option as it would prove an even greater challenge.

"Then I will go with Goldeen!" Daisy yelled and she released her first Pokémon into the pool.

A small white fish Pokémon with orange markings on its back, fins and tail and it had a small horn on the top of its head appeared out of her Poké Ball and eagerly swam through the pool.

Ash pulled out his trusty Pokédex, "Goldeen; the Goldfish Pokémon. It's dorsal and pectoral fins are strongly developed like muscles. It can swim at a speed of five knots."

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash calmly ordered his starting Pokémon.

Knowing that he didn't have any other choice, Pikachu jumped onto the yellow platform closest to him and he stared down the Goldeen, his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Let the match, begin!" Violet called out from the sidelines.

"Goldeen use Supersonic!" Daisy was the first to call out an attack.

"Dodge that Pikachu and use Thundershock!" Ash retaliated quickly.

Goldeen's horn glowed light blue and it quickly unleashed blue circles from it towards Pikachu but the speedy little electric mouse dodged the attack by jumping onto another platform. In the process of leaping to the platform, Pikachu unleashed a wave of electricity at Goldeen and the goldfish Pokémon screeched in pain when it was enveloped in the attack.

"Now follow up with a Thunder Wave!"

"Dive into the pool, Goldeen!" Daisy shouted hurriedly.

Pikachu fired the blue electricity straight at Goldeen but it was easy for the goldfish Pokémon to avoid it by diving deeper into the pool. Goldeen went so deep that it made it impossible for Ash and Pikachu to see its current location.

"Why do they have to make this pool so deep?" Ash muttered in annoyance as his eyes scanned the surface of the pool looking for a hint of Goldeen. "Keep on your guard, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse nodded in determination. Pikachu was aware that Goldeen would most likely pop up at his blind spot, so he was ready for to turn around at any instant.

"Come up and use Water Pulse!"

Goldeen jumped out of the water with a sphere of water formed in between its mouth and horn much to Pikachu's surprise. When the electric mouse heard it appear out of the water, Pikachu immediately spun around but to his astonishment, Goldeen hadn't appeared directly behind him. Instead it had appeared to his left and it was behind enough for Pikachu to have not seen it in his peripheral vision. Goldeen fired the sphere of water at Pikachu and it collided with Pikachu and the force sent the electric mouse into the pool.

"Not bad," Ash muttered with a frown, "I hope that Pikachu didn't get confused from that."

Daisy grinned triumphantly as her Pokémon fell back into the pool, "To, like, quote my little sister, 'Water type Pokémon always have the advantage in the water.' Now finish this with a Horn attack!"

_'Is she really a gym leader?' _Ash thought dully before his dull look turned into a smirk when Goldeen approached a swimming Pikachu with the full intent on hitting Pikachu with its horn. Ash waited until Goldeen was close enough, "Hit it with a Thundershock, Pikachu!"

Pikachu unleashed easily the most powerful electric attack that he had ever done before and it completely enveloped the surprised Goldeen. The moment that the attack dissipated, Pikachu quickly swam up to the surface and when he broke through the surface, he gasped for air. Goldeen reached the surface seconds later but the moment that they trainers could see the goldfish Pokémon; it was obvious that it had been knocked out.

"You're right when you say that water type Pokémon has the advantage in the water but electric Pokémon are the exception." Ash smirked at the stunned Daisy, "However water conducts electricity and since Pikachu was in the pool, his electric attack was much stronger than usual."

_'You would think that a water type Pokémon gym leader would know that.' _Ash thought with narrowed eyes as he observed Daisy return Goldeen to its Poké Ball.

"Return Goldeen, I'm sorry." Daisy said sadly after she returned Goldeen to its Poké Ball, "I guess, like, I will have to use that Pokémon." Once again, Ash picked up on her reluctant tone.

"You're not, like, going to use Seel, are you?!" Lily shrieked from the sidelines.

"Not our beloved, Seel!" Violet yelled in agreement.

Daisy frowned as she looked at the Poké Ball in her hand that contained their beloved Seel. They had never used it in a battle before; it was like the baby of their collection of Pokémon.

"Hold it right there!" a voice interrupted them angrily.

Ash looked over to the left where the voice had come from to see Misty on her feet in the stands with her hands on hips and an angry scowl on her face.

"Misty?" Ash muttered in confusion at the sight of his friend.

Pikachu climbed out of the pool onto the floating platform that Ash was on and he looked up happily at the sight of Misty, "Cha!"

Misty leaped off the stands onto the floor near Lily and Violet and she stormed over to the edge of the pool angrily, "Stand aside, Daisy! You coddle your Pokémon too much! I will battle him!"

"What do you mean?" Ash said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a Cerulean City trainer too." Misty proclaimed to Ash and Pikachu's shock, "I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!"

"There are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt." Lily interrupted her causing Misty to scowl at her.

"So, little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon." Daisy smiled over at her sister despite being yelled at. It was a natural occurrence for Misty to be yelling after all.

"That little girl with the big mouth who said she wouldn't come back 'til she was a great Pokémon trainer... wasn't that you?" Violet asked with a teasing grin.

"I guess I did say something like that when I left…" Misty admitted grudgingly.

"Misty did say that she had three older sisters, I should have realised soon. It's no wonder Misty was dead-set against coming here in the first place!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika." The electric mouse nodded in agreement.

"Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokémon trainer because you couldn't compare with us. We're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are!" Lily declared.

"Uh-oh," Ash whispered with wide eyes, "Misty isn't going to like that."

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty snapped at Lily.

"Well then, I guess, like, you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokémon trainer." Daisy assumed.

"It wasn't my idea to come back here! At first the only reason I came back here was because he wanted to come!" Misty shouted and she pointed a finger at Ash accusingly.

"Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend," Daisy pondered before she grinned teasingly at Misty, "but you're no prize yourself!"

Ash released a sweat drop.

"My boyfriend?!" Misty said incredulously, "Don't be ridiculous! I came here because against the three of you, he would win a badge easily! It's time I prove to all of you that I am a better battler than all of you!"

"I would rather not have to battle with our precious Seel," Daisy admitted, "So I guess you can give it a shot."

Misty smirked triumphantly and in an instant she had removed her shirt and shorts revealing a yellow two piece bikini underneath. She then pulled two Poké Balls out of her backpack before dumping the bag onto the floor.

Lily and Violet scoffed at her attire, and Lily pointed out, "You're too young and immature to pull off a two piece."

Misty just glowered at her before she jumped into the pool and she swam over to the platform that Daisy was on. When she reached it, Daisy had already dived off and was already swimming back to the sidelines.

Misty got onto the platform and she faced Ash, "I wasn't planning on challenging you 'til you paid me back for my bike, but this is as good a time as any. If you want that Cascade badge, you're going to have to beat me!"

Ash smirked, "It'll be my pleasure!"He then to Pikachu, "Let's go, Pikachu, this one's gonna be a piece of cake."

"Cha…" Pikachu murmured uneasily.

"So, how many Pokémon are we using?" Ash inquired.

"Two against two works for me." Misty answered.

"You got it. All right then, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash grinned but it soon fell when he didn't see Pikachu jump onto one of the yellow platforms.

"Huh?" Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Pikachu, what are you doing?"

Pikachu pointed over at Misty and he shook his head, "Chu, chu…"

"Are you saying you don't want to battle with Misty?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Ka-chu." Pikachu answered firmly with a nod.

"Well… I guess it's okay if you don't want to battle a friend." Ash frowned saying it. At least Pikachu had a decent reason for not wanting to battle this time but he had to admit that it was frustrating for him. Pikachu had a great advantage against Misty, after all.

Misty waved happily at Pikachu,_ "_Pikachu! You're a pika-pal!"

Pikachu perked up with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks a lot Pikachu," Ash muttered annoyed as he pulled out Butterfree's Poké Ball, "Just for that, you will be fighting at the next gym."

Pikachu looked at him smugly, "Pika pika cha chu pi pika!"

"That battle with Daisy doesn't count!" Ash retorted, "We'll discuss this later!"

Ash quickly threw his Poké Ball, "I choose you, Butterfree."

Butterfree appeared enthusiastically out of his Poké Ball and he hovered above the water. Ash smirked when noticed that Misty shivered a bit from the appearance of Butterfree. Despite Butterfree's majestic beauty, it seemed that Misty still couldn't suppress the emotions that she has towards bug type Pokémon.

"Then I will use, Staryu!"

A golden-brown sea star-like Pokémon with a large red jewel in the middle of its body appeared out of Misty's Poké Ball and it landed on the yellow platform closest to her.

"Staryu; the Star Shape Pokémon. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colours, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewellery." Ash's Pokédex revealed to him.

"Oh. Wow. Leave it to a girl to show off her jewellery." Ash muttered.

Misty waved her arms in the air in aggravation, "Quit stalling and let's get this show on the road!"

"Do you think Misty could really win?" Violet asked her sisters.

Lily snorted, "Like, in her dreams, maybe."

"You may begin!" Daisy shouted from the sidelines.

"Let me show you a move that Butterfree learned last night while we were training. Butterfree use Gust!" Ash immediately ordered Butterfree.

Butterfree flapped his winds at a frantic pace and a big gale of wind sent Staryu flying into the wall with a heavy thud. A crack appeared in the wall where Staryu collided which showed how powerful Butterfree's Gust attack was. To Ash's surprise, Staryu bounced up quickly like the attack did no damage.

"How did Butterfree learn to use Gust?!" Misty demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Ash taunted her. After all of the training Butterfree had done with Pidgeotto, the butterfly Pokémon eventually picked up on how to use Gust.

"Fight back with a Water Gun, Staryu!" Misty responded with a glare on her face.

From Staryu's tip point, a torrent of water burst out and it hit Butterfree directly in the face. Butterfree flinched back from the impact but he was able to shrug it off without too much trouble.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore!"

Butterfree flew over Staryu and he unleashed a cloud of paralysing powder from his wings onto Staryu however Misty had a counter ready for that type of move.

"Jump into the water to shake it off!"

The cloud of powder encased Staryu but the star shape Pokémon dived into the water before the paralysing powder could take effect. A few seconds later, Staryu jumped out of the water and back onto the platform looking refreshed and energized.

"Ha!" Misty laughed at him mockingly, "It looks like you didn't know that Stun Spore doesn't work when it is washed off in water. Also just to let you know, Staryu's ability is Natural Cure. If Staryu is paralysed, poisoned or any of those kind of status changes, then all I need to do is withdraw it and it will heal automatically in its Poké Ball! Now use Water Gun again, Staryu!"

"Dodge it, Butterfree!" Ash quickly retaliated. Butterfree skilfully began dodging the multiple Water Gun attacks but Ash knew that his Butterfree couldn't keep this up. Also Misty had ruined one of Butterfree's key strengths. Sleep Powder and Stun Spore were useless in this battle.

"Staryu cease using Water Gun and try a Tackle attack!" Misty called out.

Staryu leapt towards Butterfree intending to slam it with its body but the butterfly Pokémon dodged it with ease. He had trained against faster Pokémon such as Pikachu and Pidgeotto, Staryu's speed wasn't as alarming.

"You won't be able to hit Butterfree with that kind of speed!" Ash taunted his travelling partner, "Plus Butterfree is a flying type which makes it easy for him to avoid close range attacks."

Misty's face turned a deep red from anger and she snapped at him, "Then how do you like this Ash Ketchum?! Staryu use Rapid Spin!"

Staryu shot towards Butterfree once again but this time it's while body spun in a clockwise direction and Butterfree barely had enough time to avoid the attack. The butterfly Pokémon was completely taken back by the increased speed of Staryu's attack and he realised that it was just as fast as Pikachu and Pidgeotto when using Rapid Spin. Butterfree still managed to pull off a few more evades but Ash knew that Rapid Spin would finally connect.

Ash could use Harden to increase Butterfree's defence and it would reduce the damage when Rapid Spin finally connects but then Butterfree would just fall into the water. Like he had said earlier, only electric Pokémon could battle water Pokémon in the water. He couldn't counter Rapid Spin with a Tackle as Staryu had far greater speed and momentum in its Rapid Spin and so Butterfree would lose the collision and fall into the water. He would have to try and slam Staryu into the wall again and he had two possible ways to do this.

"Butterfree use Gust and blow Staryu into the wall!"

Butterfree hit the spinning Staryu with the fierce wind attack but instead of sending it flying into the wall, Staryu instead seemed to pick up speed. Staryu collided into Butterfree and Ash's fear became true; Butterfree fell into the water.

"Thanks for that Ash!" Misty grinned at him, "With the way that Staryu spins while using Rapid Spin enabled it to use your Gust in order to increase its speed!"

Ash scowled at her tone but he didn't react. He would use the time that Misty was giving him to boast while he thought of a way out and it only took him a few seconds to think of a solution. Ash could see Butterfree couldn't swim very well as it was struggling to stay at the surface of the pool and he quickly implemented his plan.

"You cannot beat a superior water type Pokémon trainer like me, Ash!" Misty declared proudly.

"Ka-chu!" Pikachu grinned at Misty with his ears raised.

"Pikachu, you're supposed to be on my side!" Ash reminded the Pokémon that was supposedly his best friend.

Pikachu's ears dropped sadly, "Ka-chu…"

_"_Misty's totally awesome," Daisy said in amazement, "like, when did she get so good at battling?"

"Well, we three got the good looks in the family, so I guess she had to get some talent." Lily mused.

"I think it's time to shut you up, Misty. In the future, I advise you to finish the job before boasting!" Ash smirked at her, "Butterfree use String Shot on the wall and pull out of the water!"

Butterfree quickly fired the white string from his mouth and it connected to the wall behind Misty. He then tried to suck the string back into his mouth but it was stuck firmly on the wall and instead he was pulled towards the wall. The moment that Butterfree could fly again, he broke the string and he quickly flew above Ash. He was panting heavily from trying to stay above the surface while in the water.

Misty was shocked that Ash had been able to get Butterfree free from the water without recalling it before his previous words flashed in her mind. She scowled fiercely; she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Ash grinned at the look on her face. Brock and Misty didn't really pay much attention to when he trained and so she had no idea about Butterfree's true abilities. Ash had trained Butterfree to use his String Shot in tight situations and to have good aiming and in order to achieve that, he had Pidgeotto use Whirlwind on him. While being hit by the fierce wind, he had to stay strong while shooting String Shots on nearby trees and pull himself out of the windy conditions.

"Now use Confusion on Staryu, Butterfree, and send it sailing into the wall!" Ash commanded.

"Staryu you have to dodge it!" Misty yelled out desperately.

It was too late. Butterfree caught Staryu with his Confusion attack and Staryu was surrounded by a blue aura and it slowly hovered in the air before it was sent into the wall. The impact was far harder than the previous time Butterfree had sent Staryu into the wall. The star shaped Pokémon was unable to get back up.

"Staryu is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is Butterfree!" Daisy announced somewhat sadly.

"That was excellent work Butterfree, you have improved a lot." Ash congratulated his Pokémon. Butterfree beamed at his trainer for his praise, "Can you continue?" At Butterfree's nod, Ash let out a big grin at his Pokémon's determination.

"Return Staryu. You were great." Misty told her Pokémon softly as she returned it to its Pokéball.

"Do you want to give up, Misty?!" Ash couldn't resist the taunt that escaped his lips. Beating one of Misty's Pokémon was oddly satisfying and he wondered if it was because of all the arguments that the two of them got into.

Misty growled at him as she withdrew her final Poké Ball, "Not a chance! I choose you, Starmie!"

Like its pre-evolved form, Starmie resembled a sea star however unlike the brown body that Staryu had, Starmie's main body was violet but it still retained the gold formation on its front. Its red jewel core was larger than Staryu's and it had developed to resemble a cut precious stone. The major change that took place upon its evolution was the growing of a second star on its back.

"Starmie, huh?" Ash muttered and he checked his opponent on his Pokédex, "Starmie; the Mysterious Pokémon. Its central core glows with the seven colours of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."

"Starmie use Water Gun!" Misty called out.

"Dodge it Butterfree!" Ash reacted immediately.

Unfortunately for Butterfree, the torrent of water that was shot towards him was far stronger and faster than its pre-evolved form's Water Gun. The jet of water hit Butterfree in the chest and Butterfree went flying towards the wall but he managed to regain his bearings at the last moment.

'_Butterfree isn't fast enough to dodge Starmie's Water Gun!'_ Ash thought with wide eyes and at the corner of his eye, he also noticed that Pikachu was suddenly looking up at Butterfree with concern,_ 'I have to use a different counter!'_

"Use Water Gun again, Starmie!"

"Block it with Confusion, Butterfree!"

Butterfree's eyes flashed blue for a moment and the torrent of water that was heading straight towards him suddenly stopped. The water was surrounded by a blue aura before Butterfree dispersed the jet of water completely.

"That wasn't bad, Ash, but it's not going to be enough!" Misty smirked at him. Unfortunately for Ash, despite the surprise from Butterfree being able to use Gust, Misty was quite confident that she knew all of the abilities of his other Pokémon. There was no way that he was going to use Sandshrew, since it was a ground type, and he wouldn't use Nidoran, who didn't have enough experience. Pikachu had already ruled himself out and so that meant that the next Pokémon that Ash would use were either Mankey or Pidgeotto.

Only Pidgeotto had some moves that didn't require close combat and Misty was confident that if Staryu could overcome Butterfree's Gust, then Starmie could handle Pidgeotto's. Butterfree didn't have much left, so she would begin preparing for Ash's next Pokémon.

"Starmie use Harden!"

Starmie flashed white briefly and increased its defence causing Ash's eyes to narrow. He didn't know why Misty used that move when Butterfree didn't have much left in the tank.

"Use String Shot, Butterfree!" Ash called out. He hoped that he could tie it up enough to prevent it from using its Rapid Spin. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Starmie didn't have that move.

Butterfree fired the white string substance from his mouth and Starmie didn't even try to evade the attack. Misty just remained silent and she allowed Starmie to be wrapped up by the sticky substance.

"That was a pointless move, Ash." Misty informed him with a grin, "Allow me to show you why. Starmie jump into the pool and sink right to the bottom. Keep using Harden until your defence no longer increases!"

Starmie followed the order and it dived into the water. None of the sticky string that had enveloped it connected with the platform in order to keep it stuck there. The moment Starmie hit the water; the String Shot began to dissolve.

"Why is she doing this?" Ash frowned. He was annoyed that the String Shot didn't stick Starmie to the platform because if Starmie was able to move then it ruins his new strategy, "All she is doing is giving Butterfree time to recover his energy and why does she keep doing Har–" Ash's eyes widened in realisation, "Darn! That's what she is doing!" His voice became deeper as he growled in shame, "The worst part of it all is that I fell for it!"

"I take it you finally figured it out!" Misty grinned at him.

Misty knew that he only had the option of choosing between Mankey and Pidgeotto, Ash realised. She was raising Starmie's defence to lessen the damage that Mankey or Pidgeotto could inflict on it and Ash knew that she wouldn't give him the chance to lower that defence or increase his own Pokémon's attacking power. It was a huge slap to his face. The sudden cold realisation that Pikachu and Butterfree were the only Pokémon he had that had genuine special kind of attacks. Pidgeotto only had the one special attack and that was Gust. It would have to be Pidgeotto that he uses in the next battle if Butterfree fell. However Butterfree wasn't quite down yet. There was still a chance for Ash to take away Starmie's defences.

He just needed to wait for Starmie to reappear out of the water.

Misty was the first one to catch the sight of Starmie coming back up and she quickly ordered, full well knowing that her Pokémon could hear her, "Starmie come up with a combination of Water Gun and Rapid Spin!"

'_She is using a combination of Water Gun and Rapid Spin?'_ Ash thought with nervous curiosity.

Starmie burst out of the water straight towards a startled Butterfree and Ash could see the torrent of water being fired out of one of its appendages straight at the pool which increased its speed tremendously. Just before it reached Butterfree, Starmie disconnected the Water Gun and immediately began spinning in a clockwise direction and it collided into Butterfree's chest. Butterfree crashed into the wall and he dropped unconscious to the floor.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! The winner of this battle goes to Starmie!" Daisy announced in astonishment.

"I can't believe how amazing Misty is." Violet said in awe at her little sister's battling skills.

Lily nodded also amazed at Misty's battle prowess, "It's a shame that she isn't old enough to be a gym leader yet. Think of all the things that we could do if we didn't have to worry about the gym."

"That was an excellent performance, Butterfree. Thank you for your determination, I won't allow your efforts to be wasted." Ash praised his Pokémon.

"I'm in the box seat now, Ash." Misty told him with a smug grin, "I'm assuming that you will use Pidgeotto now as she will be more effective than Mankey."

Ash pulled out Pidgeotto's Poké Ball but before he could unleash the bird Pokémon, Pikachu suddenly jumped onto the yellow platform in front of him.

"Pikachu?!" Misty gasped with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked the electric mouse in puzzlement.

Pikachu looked back at Ash and the young trainer from Pallet was surprised by the amount of determination shining in Pikachu's eyes. "Pikachu pi pika ka-chu pika!"

Ash smiled and he looked towards Misty. He relished the fact that she no longer had that smug look on her face, "It looks like Butterfree's determination to battle has inspired Pikachu." Ash grinned victoriously at Misty, "Remember Misty that Pikachu joined me on this journey as my friend and partner and not as my Pokémon. I promised him that I would never force him into a battle if he truly didn't want to but he is not the kind of Pokémon that would let down his fellow Pokémon comrades that gave their all to win!"

To his surprise, Misty let out a smile, "I'm glad that Pikachu is battling! It will prove to everyone here that my skills as a water type Pokémon trainer are amazing by beating an electric type!"

"If you say so, but the time for chatting is over!" Ash declared, "Pikachu use Thundershock!"

"Dodge it by jumping into the pool, Starmie!" Misty responded.

Pikachu fired the wave of electricity at Starmie but Starmie avoided the attack by diving off the platform into the pool.

"Come up and use Swift, Starmie!"

'_The same trick as the one Daisy used, eh?'_ Ash smirked, _'We won't fall for that again!'_

"Pikachu when you hear Starmie surface, use Thundershock in all directions!" Ash shouted out to Pikachu.

The moment that Pikachu heard Starmie break out of the pool, he followed Ash's orders and unleashed his electric attack in all directions. Ash knew that if one of the electric bolts hit Starmie it wouldn't do much damage since Pikachu was scattering the volts in different directions. Starmie immediately fired a barrage of small stars at Pikachu but Pikachu's electric attack delayed them slightly.

"Use Quick Attack to get out of there, Pikachu!" Ash quickly yelled out to the electric mouse.

Pikachu shot off the platform with a bright white light trailing behind him and he landed on a platform opposite to the one he had previously been standing on. The swift attack harmlessly hit the platform that he had been on and Starmie cancelled the attack and it landed on the platform that Pikachu started the battle on.

Ash knew that Swift was an attack that doesn't miss if it had a clear path to the opponent that it was aimed at. However it could be blocked or delayed like what he had just done with Pikachu's Thundershock.

"Hit Pikachu with your Water Gun attack, Starmie!"

"Dodge that and use Thunder Wave, Pikachu!"

Pikachu waited until after Starmie unleashed its Water Gun and he used his tail as a spring to leap straight up in the air and he avoided the water attack. He then quickly followed up with his Thunder Wave. Starmie wasn't able to avoid the blue electricity let loose from Pikachu and it was paralysed to Ash's delight.

"You can get rid of the powder from a Stun Spore by jumping into the water but you can't with a Thunder Wave." Ash smirked at Misty, "Now follow up with a Thundershock, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse shouted as he fired another wave of electricity at Starmie.

"Dodge it again, Starmie!" Misty shouted desperately.

Starmie tried to dodge it but it was unable to move due to the sudden burst of electricity that surrounded in and prevented it from moving. Pikachu's Thundershock enveloped Starmie and caused it to bend over slightly once the attack dissipated.

"Oh no! Starmie looks like it's in real pain!" Misty shouted worriedly.

"It doesn't even have a face!" Ash pointed out, it didn't look like in that much pain and that worried him slightly, "How can you tell?"

"Because I'm sensitive to others' feelings, that's how!" Misty retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah, like I'm not?" Ash responded, "For mine and Pikachu's sake, I hope you're right! Finish this with another Thundershock!"

"You have to dodge it, Starmie!" Misty called out desperately.

This time, Starmie wasn't hindered by its paralysis and it dodged the attack by diving in the pool.

"Use Recover to heal your injuries and then attack Pikachu with a Rapid Spin, Starmie!" Misty ordered.

'_It can use recover? That's just my luck.'_ Ash thought annoyed, _'I can no longer allow this battle to become one of endurance. I need to end this in one big blow!'_

"Counter that Rapid Spin with Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash told Pikachu and this time Starmie came out of the water directly in front of Pikachu, spinning rapidly. Pikachu's tail glowed white and he spun around slightly and smacked the spinning Starmie with his partially steeled tail. The impact caused Pikachu to skid back to the edge of the platform while Starmie was sent through the air but it regained its bearings and flipped onto the platform opposite of Pikachu.

'_I need to get Starmie into the water and have Pikachu hit it with a full powered Thundershock attack.'_ Ash thought, _'It's my only hope and unfortunately Misty saw my earlier match with Daisy. No doubt she has seen the power of Pikachu's electric powers while underwater. There is no way she would make the same mistake as Daisy did.'_

"Hit Pikachu with a Swift attack, Starmie!" Misty shouted.

Pikachu braced for the impact from the barrage of small stars that Starmie fired at him and fortunately they didn't do hurt him too much.

"Pikachu jump onto the platform that Starmie is standing on!" Ash decided to use a risky game plan.

Despite the confusing order, Pikachu trusted Ash to know what he was doing and he leaped towards Starmie front on.

"I don't know what you're planning, Ash, but it isn't going to work!" Misty declared, "Use Water Gun, Starmie!"

"Use Thundershock on the air behind you to give yourself a burst of speed in order to dodge that Water Gun, Pikachu!" Ash quickly countered.

Pikachu spun around and he fired the electric attack into open space. The force pushed him momentarily faster towards the platform and he dodged the water attack from Starmie. Pikachu flipped onto the platform only a few feet away from Starmie.

"Now hit Starmie with your Quick Attack, Pikachu, and drag it underwater!" Ash yelled out hurriedly to Pikachu.

"Use Water Gun, Starmie!" Misty quickly countered.

Pikachu shot towards Starmie at an incredible speed but Starmie managed to fire a torrent of water at the electric mouse but Pikachu nimbly dodged it. With a clear opening, Pikachu slammed into Starmie's jewel and instead of bouncing off Starmie like he would usually do, Pikachu grabbed on and he forced them both off the platform and into the pool.

"No! Starmie!" Misty shouted concerned.

"Finish this with a full powered Thundershock, Pikachu!" Ash called out triumphantly.

A large burst of electricity erupted from the surface of the pool and a few seconds later, Pikachu climbed out of the pool and onto one of the yellow platforms. The electric mouse was panting heavily in exhaustion after using up most of his electricity and Ash hoped that this match was over and done with. Pikachu couldn't handle much more.

Starmie surfaced a few moments later but it lay on its back and it wasn't moving. Ash and Misty knew exactly what that meant and so did the sensational sisters.

"This match is over, Starmie is unable to battle." Daisy announced, "Ash and Pikachu are the winners!"

"That was fantastic, Pikachu!" Ash shouted ecstatically and he jumped onto the platform that Pikachu stood on. Pikachu gave his friend a tired smile and he gratefully accepted the hug from Ash.

"Thank you for all your efforts, Starmie." Misty told Starmie gratefully as she returned her Pokémon back into its Poké Ball.

Ten minutes after the end of the battle between Ash and Misty, the group were all outside the entrance to the Cerulean gym. The sensational sisters were standing with their backs to the entrance and Ash and Misty stood facing them oppositely. Pikachu was currently resting on Ash's right shoulder.

"You fought well, Ash, and, like, so did you Misty." Daisy praised them both before she pulled out a badge in the shape of a tear drop. "This is the Cascade badge and it belongs to you, Ash."

Ash accepted the badge gratefully, "Thank you," and he pinned it inside of his jacket along with his Boulder badge.

"Misty, you just go right on trying to be a Pokémon trainer." Lily smirked at her, "You might as well be good at something, 'cause you'll never be stars like us!"

"You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars!" Misty snapped at her.

"Chill out!" Violet told Misty sheepishly.

"Misty, be careful." Daisy said to her youngest sister softly, "You know we love you."

"Yeah," Misty smiled at Daisy, she was the one that teased her least, "I know."

Ash had begun walking away so Misty could have a private moment with her sisters before Misty hurried after him.

"You're not leaving without me!" Misty shouted when she caught up with him.

"Misty, you're not going to be a sore loser, are you?" Ash smirked at her.

"If it wasn't for Pikachu, I would have destroyed you!" Misty retorted angrily.

"Yeah, right!" Ash scoffed, "I had a plan to beat you with Pidgeotto!" That was a lie but she didn't need to know that.

Misty's sisters watched them leave and they all smiled in amusement at hearing the banter between the two of them. They were glad Misty found a friend; she had been a lonely girl until now.

"Where's Brock?" Ash asked Misty when they could no longer see the Cerulean gym and their bickering had ceased.

"He told me to meet him at the Pokémon centre when we were done with our gym battle." Misty answered him.

"Why did you want to battle me anyway?" Ash couldn't help but ask, "Why were you so desperate to show your sisters that you are a better battler?"

"Over the time that I have spent with you, I understand that you want to earn your victories the right way." Misty admitted to him, "You would have beaten Daisy without any effort at all and that would hurt you in the long run."

There was a bitterness tone in her voice that not even someone as dense as Ash could miss, but he waited for Misty to answer his second question.

"I want to show them I'm a better battler because after thinking over it for the last few days; I want to become the Cerulean Gym Leader." Misty informed him and her statement definitely surprised Ash. "The real reason why I didn't want to come back to Cerulean city was because of the gym's reputation."

"The reputation of the gym?" Ash questioned her, "I didn't hear anything about it."

"You have to listen to the right people." Misty told him bluntly, "The Cerulean gym is a laughing stock. Right now they are disgracing the gym and worst of all, they don't even care." Misty looked away but Ash and Pikachu noticed that tears gathered in her eyes.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto Misty's and he lightly nuzzled Misty's face with his own. Misty reached up with a slight smile on her face at Pikachu's actions and she gently rubbed him behind his ears, "Thanks Pikachu."

"I can understand that but I don't understand why the Cerulean gym is so important to you." Ash commented, "I thought you had your goal set on becoming a water type Pokémon Master but now you're talking as if the Cerulean gym is the most important thing to you."

"The anger at the condition of the Cerulean gym has been slowly eating at me but I have been able to suppress it until today. After I saw Daisy's battle with you, I just couldn't stand it anymore." Misty admitted angrily, "Water Pokémon has the advantage in the water against all other Pokémon except electric... that's 'Battling with Water Pokémon 101.' Hearing people talk about how weak the Cerulean gym is one thing and it is another seeing it coming true in a battle." Misty finished her rant and she turned to face Ash with a sad look on her face, "Why is the Cerulean gym so important to me, you ask? The reason is my mother used to be the gym leader of the Cerulean gym and she was a well known expert on water type Pokémon. The Cerulean gym was a formidable gym to challenge and people felt nervous challenging it. Now though people just go in with eager grins on their faces because they know they will win easily."

"I see," Ash sympathised, "if it makes you feel any better, you're definitely a better trainer than your sisters."

"Thanks Ash." Misty smiled appreciatively at him. Both of them suddenly realised that they had stopped some time during their talk and they quickly hurried off towards the Pokémon centre.

"How do you become a gym leader, anyway?" Ash asked her curiously on their way to meet up with Brock.

"There are many different factors." Misty replied, "First of all, I have to be at least 13 years old with at least three years of experience with Pokémon. Then they have to accept my application before I am tested to see if I can handle the responsibilities of a gym leader and of course, they will test my battling skills."

Ash whistled, "That sounds challenging."

"I know." Misty frowned.

"Don't worry too much, Misty." Ash assured her, "I know that you will become a terrific gym leader someday."

"I appreciate it, Ash." Misty replied honestly before a teasing smirk appeared on your face, "Are you feeling well? You seem to be complimenting me quite a bit in the last few minutes."

Ash shrugged her with a grin of his own, "Enjoy it while you can. It won't happen often."

Misty chuckled. She felt a lot better after unloading her frustrations to Ash. He wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like the chapter, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**I hope you all like the development that I have given Misty. At least now we know that she has a goal and isn't tagging along just for the sake of it.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

**This chapter should be out pretty quickly. There won't be any major changes from the canon version except for Team Rocket. They won't appear. I have got most of it already written it just needs some adjustments. **

**A chapter focusing on Ash acquiring Charmander is too follow the next chapter and that will be different from canon, I promise.**

* * *

**Ash's Pokédex: **

Seen: 30

Own: 7

* * *

**Ash's Backpack:**

3 Potions

4 Poké Balls

2 Moonstones

1 Burn Heal

1 Golden Nugget

Old Amber

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

Nidoran (M) – Special Ability: Poison Point

Sandshrew (F) – Special Ability: Sand Veil

* * *

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab/Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

* * *

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy and Leer

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Gust and Confusion

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

Nidoran – Poison Sting, Leer, Peck, and Focus Energy

Sandshrew – Dig, Scratch, Sand Attack and Rollout

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

Magikarp (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

* * *

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

* * *

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

Magikarp – Splash and Tackle

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Zubat (F) – Special Ability: Inner Focus

* * *

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

* * *

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

Zubat – Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

* * *

_**Q:**__Why is Ash not catching Pokémon? As he said he only has seven and one he gave to Lily. Also, why Pikachu so disobedient and Ash seems to accept his defiance._

_**A:**__ Ash is going to catch at least a Pokémon in each of the next 3-4 chapters. Why isn't he catching any right now? Simply because Ash isn't the type of person to catch a large bunch of Pokémon. He says in an earlier chapter that he mainly wants to catch one of every type of Pokémon and right now he isn't interested in catching any of the Pokémon, except Abra. You will find out if he is successful in the next chapter. As for Pikachu being disobedient, I wouldn't say that is the correct term to describe it. Back in chapter four, Ash asks Pikachu to come with him as a friend and not as his Pokémon. This gives Pikachu a certain leeway when it comes to battling. However after the Vermillion gym, Pikachu will become the eager battled we all know and love._

_**Q:**__ Will you use generation six moves in Kanto and eventually Pokémon if and when he reaches Kalos?_

_**A:**__ Yeah, I will implement all the moves from all six generations. It gives you so much more variety. As for Pokémon from the Kalos region, I'll hold off on that for now. Right now I want to just get this story done before I even think about Kalos._

_**Q:**__ I hope he makes an appearance, will he?_

_**A:**__ When Ash is in Celadon city._

_**Q:**__ Will catch an Abra or will he catch a different Pokémon like a Drowzee or something different like a Gastly?_

_**A:**__ You will have to wait for the next chapter before you get an answer._

_**Q:**__ Will we get to read what ever happen to Brock during Ash and Misty time at Cerulean Gym?_

_**A:**__ It will be explained briefly in the next chapter._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash catch Pokémon that live outside their respective regions at all?_

_**A:**__ I'm definitely open to the idea of Ash catching Krokorok with the sunglasses in this story because of how fun it could be to write Krokorok and Squirtle together. Pokémon from other regions will be found in Kanto but it will be extremely rare._

_**Q:**__ Will ash catch any Pokémon from the pink island, like the pink Nidoking?_

_**A:**__ Maybe a Lickitung ha-ha. No sorry but Ash won't be catching any Pokémon from the pink island. I don't know if I will even incorporate it in the story._

_**C: **__Although it majorly irked me when leaf said she had 24 Pokémon. I do hope that Ash at least catches the entire canon Pokémon. Also if I had to give one advice to you it would be that please don't go quantity over quality. Gary might have a ton of Pokémon, but will he seriously use them all? I don't think so._

_**R: **__I definitely agree with you on the aspect of going with quality over quantity. While Leaf had a lot of Pokémon, I hope I explained it well enough to show that her Pokémon are much weaker than what Ash's. He will catch all of the Pokémon he catches in canon, definitely and he will also catch a few extra. His total Pokémon count will be in the low twenty's and that should be enough to get a good rotation._

_**Q:**__Is there any way you can give Ash an Arbok? I don't know why, but it was one of my favourite Pokémon while I had just started watching way back in 2003. It would be very interesting how Arbok becomes strong in the hands of a capable trainer. Arbok looks cool too!_

_**A:**__ I don't think that Arbok has ever been done in a good light in the entire Pokémon anime. I'll definitely give it some thought but if I do have him catch one, it won't until he has about all of the badges._

_**Q:**__ What about Dragonite and Arcanine? I for one know that I was f***ing pissed off when Iris got a Dragonite. What the fudge Anime? Iris was a completely noob trainer who couldn't control her Excadrill, if anyone it should have been Ash who could capture such an awesome Pokémon.  
As for Arcanine, it is one the most beautiful Pokémon and capable to become very strong. I hope that Ash gets one._

_**A:**__ Ash has already stated his attentions to catch at least one of every of type of Pokémon and since the Dratini line is the only dragon type in Kanto, it's a possibility that he will get a Dragonite eventually. As for Arcanine, I'm not so sure because Ash will already have Charmander and his future evolutions but I won't rule out the possibility of Ash catching one eventually. However it probably won't be in this story but maybe in Johto or Hoenn. _

_**Q:**__ Brock would never have advised buying that ... Think how easy it would be for misty to cast out fishing rid and catch one?_

_**A: **__If there was a place close by for her to fish, then no doubt they would have just gone fishing however Brock saw that Misty was afraid of the prospect of having a Gyarados in the future. Instead of waiting to confront her in the future about her fears, which may increase and become impossible for her to get over, Brock decided to nip the fear in the bud there and then. It might have cost them, but if Misty faces her fear, it is worth it to Brock._

_**Q:**__Will Ash finally be rid of Misty?_

_**A:**__ Not until Hoenn but I'll try and make her less annoying in the future._


	12. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**First of all I want to say thank you to all those that gave me information on how to counter my friend's Starmie. I will put the info to good use.**

* * *

**I haven't proof read the chapter yet, so I apologise for any obvious errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

* * *

**Route 5 – 21****st**** of July, 12:15pm**

* * *

The group of Ash, Pikachu who sat on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder, Misty and Brock were surrounded by long grass as they journeyed towards Vermilion city. They had left Cerulean city two days ago and in what must have been a record, they were already lost.

"Don't worry," Ash assured them as they continued to walk through the long grass, "according to the map I got we are going in the right direction."

"Since when can an idiot like you read a map clearly?" Misty retorted in aggravation. They had been wandering around for hours and her feet were beginning to hurt. Why couldn't they have just stuck to the main path?

"Can I see this map, Ash?" Brock asked his young friend politely.

"Yeah, if you want," Ash shrugged reluctantly and he pulled out the map and he handed it over to Brock, "clarify that we are going the right way."

The minute that Brock looked at the map, a frown came to his face.

"Hey Ash, how much did you pay for this map?" Brock inquired curiously.

"I spent about ten dollars." Ash muttered embarrassed.

"You spent ten dollars for this!? This map isn't worth 2!" Brock shouted incredulously. "You obviously just got scammed but I don't understand how you couldn't have noticed this!"

"What are you talking about, Brock?" Misty asked him suspiciously.

Brock handed over the map and Misty took a second to look at it before she glared at Ash.

"You cannot be serious, Ash!" Misty snapped at him, "This is a hand drawn map with a wiggly line for a path and the words 'Cerulean' and 'Vermillion' spelt on it! Vermilion is even spelt wrong! It has only one 'l' not two! "

"How could you waste ten dollars on this Ash?" Brock sighed.

"Give me some credit," Ash retorted in annoyance, "I didn't waste any money. The man handing out the maps took the money before I could see it and when I noticed how rubbish it was he said he didn't give refunds. He also did this really loud maniacal laughter and so I had Pikachu use Thundershock on him."

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned at the memory.

Ash smirked, "I then took my ten dollars back."

"So why didn't you go and get a proper map before we left Cerulean?" Brock questioned him.

"I was distracted by that Abra!" Ash said fiercely and he clenched his fists tightly in remembrance.

* * *

**Flashback: Route 24 – 20****th**** of July, 9:15am**

* * *

"_We found one, Pikachu." Ash whispered quietly to Pikachu as the observed the wild Pokémon sleeping peacefully on a rock. They were in a forested are on route 24, surrounded by trees and there were several large stones scattered over the area._

_The bipedal Pokémon that they were currently observing is primarily yellow in colour. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. __It has two brown extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip._

"_Pi pika." The electric mouse whispered back in agreement._

_Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex, "__Abra; a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping."_

"_Despite being asleep, Abra still might be on guard." Ash muttered, "So quickly hit it with a Thundershock, Pikachu!"_

"_Pika!" Pikachu nodded and he hurried forward before unleashing a wave of electricity at Abra. The moment that the electricity was about to collide with the psychic Pokémon, it suddenly vanished._

"_Pikachu... what just happened?" Ash asked his starter in confusion and he looked around to see no sight of the elusive psychic Pokémon. "Where did it go?!"_

"_Chu..." Pikachu murmured in concentration and he focused on trying to hear the Abra but he had no luck. "Pikachu chu pi."_

"_I can't believe we let it get away!" Ash shouted in frustration. _

_Up in a tree and far out of sight for Ash and Pikachu, Abra sat on a branch looking down at them. Abra released a giggle before he teleported away._

_Ash and Pikachu spent another half an hour searching for Abra and to their luck, they finally found it. This time it was lazily leaning against the bottom of a tree trunk and it perked up when Ash and Pikachu approached it._

"_Thunder Wave, Pikachu!" Ash quickly ordered._

_Pikachu immediately compiled with the order but the results were the same as previously. Abra simply disappeared just before the blue electricity could hit it but this time it appeared on a large boulder to Pikachu's left. _

"_It's a crafty little annoyance, isn't it, Pikachu?!" Ash growled and Pikachu's cheeks sparkled in frustration._

_Pikachu fired another Thundershock without waiting for Ash's order but again Abra toyed with them by teleporting away and the electric attack destroyed the boulder. This time Abra didn't reappear._

"_This Abra is more annoying than Rattata, isn't it, Pikachu?" Ash declared dully to his companion._

"_Chu..." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yet, I really want to catch it!" Ash said with determination, "Considering what the Pokédex said about Abra sleeping 18 hours a day, the one that we have encountered isn't what I was expecting. I reckon it would be rare for there to be such an energetic, if not a little annoying, Abra!"_

_Abra poked his head out from behind the tree trunk that he was hiding behind to see Ash and Pikachu hurry off to another location looking for him. Abra giggled and once again, he followed them secretly._

* * *

_**Continued Flashback: Cerulean City – 20**__**th**__** of July, 10:30am**_

* * *

"_Try and cheat me out of my ten dollars, will you?" Ash stared down at the man who had tried to cheat him with a poor map. Pikachu's electric attack had left him dazed and after Ash took back his ten dollars, he dropped ten cents down next to him, "That's how much your map is worth."_

"_Pikachu!" the electric mouse squeaked loudly and he was pointing to the roof of a single story house and Ash looked up to see Abra looking down towards them. They watched as it turned around and shake its tail at them._

"_It's mocking us!" Ash snapped angrily. He quickly pulled out Pidgeotto's Poké Ball and he released the flying Pokémon, "Pidgeotto use Quick Attack on Abra!"_

_Pidgeotto shot towards Abra at a blistering speed but Abra simply teleported and Pidgeotto shot through the air where Abra had just been standing. She felt a weight appear on her back and she knew immediately what had just happened. Abra had teleported onto her back. Pidgeotto chirped angrily and shot up into the air forcing Abra to hold on tightly before she began to spin 360 degrees which forced Abra to fall off._

_Ash's eyes widened as he realised that Abra would be seriously hurt if it hit the ground from falling that high up. It could possibly even die and he wouldn't allow that to happen however he knew that he wouldn't make it in time to catch it in his arms. He only had one option and he pulled out an empty Poké Ball in order to catch it before it hits the ground. He didn't get the chance to catch it though as it suddenly teleported again._

"_I should have known it could still do that even in that position." Ash muttered in exasperation as he felt something land on his shoulders and it wasn't Pikachu since the electric mouse was standing only a few feet away._

_Abra giggled from his spot on top of Ash's shoulders before looking at Pikachu and he stuck his tongue tauntingly at Pikachu. The electric mouse snarled at the taunt and he unleashed a Thundershock attack but all he succeeded in was electrocuting his trainer._

"_Gah!" Ash yelped in pain from the electric attack and he collapsed to the ground._

_Abra appeared behind Pikachu giggling excitedly and Pikachu, giving into his anger at being humiliated by Abra, charged towards the psychic Pokémon with a Quick Attack. Pikachu was so focused on Abra he didn't notice Pidgeotto swooping down behind Abra with his own Quick Attack. Unfortunately, Pidgeotto had narrow vision like Pikachu from being embarrassed by the playful Abra. The moment before they could connect Abra teleported away and they crashed into each other._

_Abra fell onto his knees unable to hold in his laughter at the sight of the two Pokémon colliding into each other and the commotion certainly drew the attention of the other people in the streets. Abra's laughter ceased though when something collided into his back before he was sucked into a Poké Ball._

"_I finally got ya!" Ash grinned triumphantly and he groggily got to his feet, "You let your guard down."_

_The Poké Ball shook three times and for a moment Ash thought he had managed to capture the playful and quite irritating Pokémon. Luck wasn't on his side today though. Abra burst out of his Poké Ball and then it stuck out its tongue at Ash further aggravating the trainer from Pallet town. Abra teleported away and it left Ash, Pikachu and Pidgeotto feeling utterly defeated. The laughter coming from the surrounding people that had witnessed the event didn't help matters._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Brock and Misty were confused as to why Ash and Pikachu were so angry and they also didn't know that Ash had encountered an Abra.

"Since when did you meet an Abra?" Misty asked him.

"We met it here and there." Ash simply stated and he wouldn't explain any further, no matter how much Misty demanded to know. He, Pikachu and Pidgeotto had all agreed to a sacred vow to never speak of what happened.

"As interested I as I am to hear about this Abra story," Brock interrupted Misty's futile attempts to learn the truth from Ash, "I am far more concerned by the fact that we currently have no idea where we are going."

"I'm sure if we just keep going straight then we will eventually find someone or something that will help us get to Vermilion city." Ash informed them.

"Or we could just go back to the main road." Misty rebutted.

Ash looked confused before a grin came to his face, "Where is the fun in that?"

Misty smacked her forehead, "Aren't you forgetting something, Ash?!"

"What's that?" Ash asked in confusion.

Pikachu and Brock released a sigh together at Ash's denseness outside of Pokémon.

"Brock's Pokémon Breeding competition at Vermilion city is only a month away!" Misty reminded him sharply, "We don't have time to dawdle!"

"A month is plenty of time!" Ash retorted stubbornly.

Giving into Ash's stubbornness, the group soon moved past the long grass and they found a small lake where they decided to stop for a lunch break. Ash eagerly dug into the sandwich that Brock had made for him and Misty asked him a question that had been on her mind.

"Hey, Ash, did you get the money from my sisters after you won the badge?" Misty asked him with a frown, "I hope you remembered where you have to put 5% of it!"

Ash stopped eating and he looked up at her with wide eyes. He swallowed his food hastily and he shouted, "What?! I forgot about that completely! No, I didn't get any money from them!" He then looked over at Brock, "Now that I think about it, I didn't get any money from you either, Brock!"

"It's not the gym leaders that pay the trainers, Ash." Brock explained patiently, "When a gym leader loses to someone, they contact the Pokémon League and inform them about their loss. The Pokémon League matches the name with the ones on their database and they send the money to that trainer's bank account."

"How did they get my bank account details?" Ash inquired with a frown.

"It would have been on your registration paperwork for your Pokémon license." Brock reminded him, "Don't you remember doing that?"

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "No, my mum did that stuff."

"That isn't a surprise." Misty muttered.

Ash ignored her and he went back to his sandwich but he didn't get the chance to finish it because Pikachu interrupted him by pointing something out. Ash, Brock and Misty looked over to see a Pokémon that looked like a blue plant bulb with round feet, beady red eyes, and five leaves sprouting from its head. It was drinking water from the lake.

"It's an Oddish!" Misty shouted out in realisation and her voice caught the attention of Oddish. The weed Pokémon spun around and looked at the trainers fearfully.

"Are you going to catch it, Ash?" Brock asked him curiously.

"Yeah, the Vermilion gym is an electric type gym, and a grass Pokémon will be handy. I don't have a grass type Pokémon yet and this is the perfect chance for me to catch one." Ash decided and he placed his leftover sandwich back into its container. He stood up and he swiftly pulled out a Poké Ball that contained Nidoran.

"Go, Nidoran!"

Ash's poison pin Pokémon leapt out of the Poké Ball eagerly and he eyed up his target. It didn't look too tough.

"Use Poison Sting, Nidoran!"

Nidoran launched a barrage of purple needles at Oddish from his mouth and Oddish froze at the incoming attack and it didn't even put up a defence. The needles all collided with Oddish and the weed Pokémon collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Finish it with a Peck attack, Nidoran!" Ash quickly ordered.

Nidoran's horn extended slightly before it was bathed in a bright white light and Ash's only poison type Pokémon charged towards Oddish. The weed Pokémon just managed to get up before it was hit with Nidoran's horn. Oddish hit the turf once again and it rolled a few metres because of its body shape.

Ash withdrew an empty Poké Ball, after he used this one he would only have two left, and he tossed it at the immobilized Pokémon but to his surprise a green vine appeared out of nowhere and smacked the Pokéball right back at him. Fortunately Ash was able to react fast enough to catch it before it hit him in the face and his eyes widened when he saw the Pokémon that had interfered.

There standing protectively over the Oddish was a Bulbasaur and it was glaring fiercely at him. Nidoran wasn't fast enough to dodge the sudden leaves that shot out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and Nidoran hit the ground painfully.

"Nidoran, you have to quickly counter with a Poison Sting attack!" Ash shouted worriedly for his Nidoran.

Nidoran slowly got back to his feet and he prepared to attack Bulbasaur with his poison needles but he got up too slowly. Bulbasaur hit him heavily with a Tackle attack and Nidoran wasn't able to get back up. Bulbasaur then took the chance to use his vines to carry Oddish away leaving them all behind in somewhat astonishment.

Ash just stared at the bush Bulbasaur ran through, "I need to catch that Bulbasaur!"

Misty and Brock were forced to follow Ash and Pikachu as they searched stubbornly for the Bulbasaur. While they looked, many strange events took place. The first was when they tried to cross over a weak looking bridge above a river but the combined weight of the three people was too much for it. Ash, Misty and Pikachu managed to make it across but Brock had unfortunately fallen into the river. Ash's priorities changed immediately after the incident and they were determined to find Brock and they hoped that he was okay.

"I'm really worried about Brock." Misty informed Ash with concern clear in her voice as they walked along the riverbank.

"I am too," Ash agreed with her, "I really hope he wasn't picked up by pirates or something."

"That's some imagination that you have, Ash." Misty said dully.

They remained silent for few minutes until Misty tripped over a root which activated a trap and suddenly Ash, Misty and Pikachu were caught in a net and they were hanging from a tree.

"Isn't this just fantastic?!" Ash grumbled in aggravation, "We don't have time for this! We have to find Brock!"

"We know that, Ash," Misty retorted, "but how do we get out of here?!"

"Bulba! Saur, bulba!"

Ash, Pikachu and Misty looked down to see Bulbasaur looking up at them mockingly before he turned and began walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Bulbasaur?!" Ash shouted angrily, "Get back here! I want a battle!"

Bulbasaur ignored him and he walked away. Ash began wriggling in the net furiously in a desperate hope to break out but it was futile. Unfortunately for Ash, he wasn't really paying attention to his movements and he didn't notice that his hand briefly hit Misty's chest. Misty, on the other hand, did notice.

"Ash!" Misty snapped angrily at him and she slapped him in the face. For a moment all Ash could see was stars. "You touched my breasts, you pervert!"

"What breasts?!" Ash retorted while he rubbed his painful cheek gently, "You have a boy's chest!"

Misty's face turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"Pika! Chu pi Pika, Pikachu pi!" Pikachu pleaded for them to stop fighting but Ash was just making Misty angrier with every comeback. In the end he had to shock them both in order to shut them up.

"Pikachu, can you bite through the net?" Ash asked his starter curiously when he recovered.

"Ahoy!" a voice shouted from below, "As much as I enjoy watching the banter between you two, I have to ask why you are all up in that tree?"

"Brock!" Ash and Misty shouted.

Brock helped them out of that net and when he was asked what happened to him, he explained that a beautiful woman helped him out. He then led them to the place where the woman had taken him to. Once they reached it Ash, Misty and Pikachu discovered that there was a small wooden cabin with a small lake, a bunch of small Pokémon and they definitely noticed the beautiful woman with dark blue hair that Brock kept harping on about. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to go interact with some of the Pokémon.

"Melanie these are my friends, Ash and Misty." Brock introduced them to the girl.

"Hello." Ash nodded politely and Misty just gave her a smile.

"So you're Brock's friends," Melanie smiled at them, "he told me all about you."

"Great!" Misty grinned before she noticed all of the Pokémon in the area, "Are all these Pokémon yours?"

"Oh no," Melanie answered quickly, "This is a place where Pokémon can come to rest and relax. They are mainly Pokémon that have either been abandoned by their trainers or have suffered injuries and they stay here until they're well enough to head back into the wild."

"So this is a Pokémon centre and you are a Pokémon doctor." Misty assumed.

"No, I am not qualified to be a Pokémon doctor." Melanie corrected her, "I use herds to treat the injured Pokémon. This is more of a Pokémon Health Spar. Here the Pokémon don't battle each other and instead they just relax and try to get along with each other."

"So you take care of Pokémon then... isn't that sort of what you do, Brock?" Ash asked the dark skinned teenager.

Brock's gaze was focused on Melanie, a Weepinbell had just come to her for attention, and she bent down to pat it.

"Yeah, it is. We both love taking care of Pokémon." Brock answered Ash with a smile on his face.

"It looks like there is something else that Brock may love." Misty teased him and it caused a large blush to appear on his face.

"Be quiet!" Brock whispered harshly at her, "She might hear you!"

"I do still have one question," Ash inquired, "Do you know who put that net up in the tree?"

"I'm sorry but that was me. I wanted to catch Pokémon trainers before they reached here and since you got caught in it, then at least I know that it works." Melanie ceased playing with the Weepinbell and she focused back onto her guests with a smile.

"But why do you need to do that?" Misty asked her curiously.

"There are a lot of injured Pokémon here and so I need to protect them." Melanie informed them.

"Does that mean the bridge was a trap too?" Ash questioned her.

"That's right."

'_That's kind of dangerous.'_ Ash thought worriedly, _'She must be really protective of the Pokémon here.'_

Melanie soon went inside to get some supplies for the Pokémon leaving Ash, Brock and Misty alone to explore the area.

"I promised Melanie that we won't attempt to catch any of the Pokémon here." Brock informed them.

"Did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Misty smirked slyly at him.

A blush formed on Brock's face and he slammed a fist into the top of Misty's head. That didn't stop Misty's relentless teasing.

"So that must mean that you really do love her!"

Brock slammed another fist to the top of her skull.

"I guess I'll have to keep your promise." Ash said in resignation, _'Not that I have had much luck recently. Stupid Abra!'_

"Only bad guys capture sick Pokémon." Misty retorted.

'_Are all those traps really effective enough to keep out Pokémon trainers?'_ Ash thought curiously, _'I mean, we made it here, so there might be something that she is keeping to herself.'_

They soon came across a familiar Pokémon and Ash approached it carefully. The Pokémon froze at the sight of him.

"Were you the Oddish that I fought earlier?" Ash crouched down to its level.

The Oddish nodded fearfully and Ash flinched slightly at the fearful look on the weed Pokémon's face.

"I'm sorry Oddish. I didn't realise that you were a part of this village and I would have never of tried to catch you if I knew you were. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Ash apologised sincerely.

Oddish nodded in acceptance to his apology and it looked less frightened in his presence. Ash let out a sigh in relief when suddenly he was hammered painfully in his right side and fell onto the ground with a painful yelp. Ash looked up from his position on the ground to see that the one that had hit him was the Bulbasaur from earlier and from the look on its face, it wasn't happy to see him.

"Bulbasaur, no!" Melanie shouted after she witnessed what happened when she exited the house. Melanie ran up to Bulbasaur and she attempted to calm him down

"What was that for?!" Ash retorted as he got to his feet. Pikachu immediately ran to Ash's side, his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"It's okay, these are friends." Melanie assured Bulbasaur.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" the seed Pokémon ignored her and he continued to glare at Ash.

"Why is this Bulbasaur so angry? Is it your Bulbasaur, Melanie?" Misty asked Melanie.

"No, this is a wild Bulbasaur." Melanie replied, "He came along a few months ago and he decided to protect all of the Pokémon that stayed here. Any wild Pokémon or Pokémon trainer that came along would be chased off thanks to Bulbasaur here."

Ash had taken his eyes off Bulbasaur when Melanie was talking and suddenly he felt a weight press against his leg. He looked down to see that Bulbasaur was trying to push him away and it was obvious to figure out what Bulbasaur's intent was.

"I'm sorry, Bulbasaur." Ash apologised truthfully, "I thought that Oddish was a normal wild Pokémon. I didn't know that it was a part of the Pokémon that you desired to protect otherwise I wouldn't have attempted to in the first place."

Bulbasaur ignored him and he kept pushing him. The seed Pokémon was determined to get rid of Ash and his friends.

"I've never seen such a loyal Pokémon." Ash smiled down at Bulbasaur, "These Pokémon sure is lucky to have such an amazing Pokémon to protect them."

Bulbasaur ceased pushing against Ash and a flicker of surprise flashed in his eyes at Ash's comment. However the seed Pokémon quickly shook it off and he resumed pushing.

"Hang on a moment, Ash, why don't you take Bulbasaur with you?" Melanie requested.

Ash's head snapped up towards Melanie with an astonished expression on his face and Bulbasaur fell over in shock. The seed Pokémon looked back at Melanie with a hurt expression on his face. Even Brock and Misty were gaping incredulously at her.

"Pika..." Pikachu murmured thoughtfully looking up at the woman in confusion.

"I-I would be honoured to take Bulbasaur along with me." Ash answered her sincerely, "I'm just confused on why you're saying this."

Melanie crouched down to Bulbasaur's level and she gently petted him across the top of his head. With a reassuring smile, she explained her reasoning's.

"I want you to take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. This village is too small for the bulb on his back to grow. He needs to go out into the world and I know that you will take good care of him."

"Why are you so confident that I will be able to take care of him?" Ash questioned her.

"Brock told me all about you when we met and after seeing your Pikachu in the flesh, I know that everything that he told me about you is true." Melanie smiled up at him.

"Chu?" Pikachu tilted his head at her slightly.

"How can you tell by just looking at Pikachu?" Ash frowned at her.

"I've taken care of enough Pokémon to see when they are happy and when they're not." Melanie informed him, "Your Pikachu is clearly very happy to be travelling with you."

Ash looked down at Pikachu with a raised eyebrow and Pikachu responded by looking away with his arms folded across his chest. A slight blush formed on the electric mouse's face and he spat out a, 'Pi!'

Melanie giggled at the interaction.

"I'm confused but don't you need Bulbasaur to take care of the Pokémon here?" Brock asked the beautiful woman.

Melanie nodded at his question and she answered, "It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job protecting this village but I'm starting to believe that he might have done to great of a job. You see these Pokémon shouldn't remain in this village forever and ever. After they have recovered and have regained their strength, the Pokémon are supposed to leave. However because of the superb protection that Bulbasaur has given them they feel too safe here and so none of them want to return to the outside world. I think it is important that they all return to the wild, that's where Pokémon belong and hopefully one day they find good trainers like you to take care of them. Even I have lost my way. I was so protective over all of these Pokémon, especially the ones that had been abandoned by their trainers that I forgot that not all trainers look at their Pokémon as just tools."

"That's understandable." Brock sympathised.

"Of course taking care of sick Pokémon will always be my mission but I know that my mission isn't finished until the Pokémon return from when they came from. So it is the day the Pokémon leaves is the most rewarding to me." Melanie assured them all.

"Melanie... I..." Brock said softly.

"So you see it's time for Bulbasaur to leave here, please take him with you." Melanie implored Ash after she picked up Bulbasaur, "He won't be a burden, I promise. Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing up to do and I want him to be in a place where he can get stronger but to be happy at the same time. I am sure that place is with you, Ash."

"That is awfully kind of you," Ash smiled at her, "but its Bulbasaur's choice if he wants to come with me or not."

Melanie smiled at him and she looked down a Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Bulba!"

Melanie didn't understand the exact words that Bulbasaur was telling her but she got the general idea of what he was requesting.

"Bulbasaur has agreed to join you but he has one condition." Melanie informed him.

"What is it?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Bulbasaur wants to battle you in a Pokémon match. You need to prove to him that you're a worthy trainer, isn't that right Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur nodded and he jumped out of Melanie's arms onto the short grass. Bulbasaur fell into a defensive stance and Ash grinned in excitement.

"You're up, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded and he scurried towards Bulbasaur. The electric mouse stopped a few feet from the seed Pokémon, his cheeks cackling with electricity.

"We'll start this off," Ash shouted, "Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu unleashed a wave of electricity at Bulbasaur but the seed Pokémon easily evaded the electric attack. Bulbasaur quickly countered by hitting Pikachu with his Tackle attack. Pikachu hit the ground with a grunt of pain but he recovered quickly.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash retaliated.

Pikachu charged at Bulbasaur faster than the seed Pokémon had expected and Pikachu collided fiercely into his side. Bulbasaur skidded along the ground but he managed to fire off a quick Leech Seed.

"Dodge that with another Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

With a trail of white light behind him, Pikachu shot towards Bulbasaur and with his speed; he was able to evade the seed that Bulbasaur had fired from the bulb on his back. Just as Pikachu was about to make contact with Bulbasaur's head, the seed Pokémon quickly caught Pikachu with his Vine Whip attack. The green vines that had emerged from under his bulb wrapped around Pikachu's stomach and Bulbasaur slammed the electric mouse into the ground.

Ash watched as Bulbasaur lifted Pikachu back into the air and the trainer from Pallet immediately knew what Bulbasaur's intentions were. It was quite obvious, after all and Ash quickly countered.

"Pikachu unleash your Thundershock attack!"

Just as Bulbasaur brought Pikachu down towards the ground, Pikachu released his electric attack and it enveloped them both. The electricity travelled down Bulbasaur's vines before it connected him and Pikachu grinned when he felt the grip around his stomach loosen. Pikachu was then able to break free from the hold and he fell down towards Bulbasaur.

"Pikachu finish this with your Iron Tail!" Ash roared triumphantly.

Pikachu readjusted in mid air and he smashed his glowing white tail straight into the top of Bulbasaur's forehead. The seed Pokémon yelped in pain and he hit the ground with a thud. Bulbasaur struggled to get back up as Pikachu landed back on the ground. Ash quickly pulled out an empty Poké Ball and he threw it towards Bulbasaur. It hit Bulbasaur on his bulb and the seed Pokémon was pulled inside the Poké Ball. The Poké Ball wiggled three times before the struggles ceased which meant that Ash successfully captured Bulbasaur.

"Goodbye, Bulbasaur." Melanie whispered softly with a soft smile on her face.

"Good work, Pikachu." Ash praised his starting Pokémon.

"Pikachu pi pika!" Pikachu reminded him.

"I know." Ash assured him with a chuckle. Pikachu grinned in delight. There was absolutely no chance that he would have to fight in the next gym now.

Ash picked up the Poké Ball containing his new Bulbasaur and suddenly it was enveloped in a crackling white light.

"That's right," Ash's eyes widened and he quickly pulled out his Pokédex, "I've only got a few moments to send a Pokémon to Professor Oak's."

He decided to send Butterfree to Professor Oak's laboratory. The flying/bug type Pokémon had fought in two gyms so far and Ash thought that he deserved a rest. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't had the chance to explain to Butterfree why he was the one being sent to Professor Oak's. He resolved to let Butterfree know the minute he got to the next Pokémon centre.

* * *

**Route 5 – 21****st**** of July, 4:30pm**

* * *

Bulbasaur was out of his Poké Ball and he stood next to his new trainer as the group prepared to leave. Melanie had been kind enough to give them a proper map that would lead them to Vermillion city. When they were about to leave, Brock, with a slight blush on his face, offered to stay behind and help her since Bulbasaur was leaving.

"It's very kind of you but we'll be okay." Melanie smiled at him, "I wouldn't want to keep you from all your wonderful adventures."

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right." Brock said dejectedly before they went their separate ways.

After only a few meters down the road, Ash noticed that Bulbasaur was looking back sadly at the village.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur. You will see all of your friends someday." Ash reassured his new companion, "They will all be going back into the wild, so we might run into them someday. Also when we come back here, we will pop in and say hi."

Bulbasaur's mood brightened at Ash's statement. Ash then watched with a smile as Bulbasaur engaged Pikachu in conversation. Ash then looked ahead and he sweat dropped when he heard Misty teasing Brock about his crush on Melanie.

Unknown to all of them, a certain hyperactive psychic Pokémon was still following them.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it then please leave behind a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**Ash's Pokédex: **

Seen: 31

Own: 8

* * *

**Ash's Backpack:**

3 Potions

2 Poké Balls

2 Moonstones

1 Burn Heal

1 Golden Nugget

Old Amber

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Nidoran (M) – Special Ability: Poison Point

Sandshrew (F) – Special Ability: Sand Veil

Bulbasaur (M) – Special Ability: Overgrow

* * *

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab: **

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

* * *

**Pokémon at Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

* * *

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy and Leer

Bulbasaur – Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Growl

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

Nidoran – Poison Sting, Leer, Peck, and Focus Energy

Sandshrew – Dig, Scratch, Sand Attack and Rollout

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

Magikarp (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

* * *

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

* * *

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

Magikarp – Splash and Tackle

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Zubat (F) – Special Ability: Inner Focus

* * *

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

* * *

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

Zubat – Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

* * *

_**C:**__ Thanks for the awesome story, though I hope you make good and update sooner because you first posted this story in the end of 2010 and it's getting close to being 4 years later with only 11 chapters. At this rate it will be 2025 before we are even close to Johto._

_**R:**__ This is a rewrite of a previous version that was about sixteen chapters long and had a word count of over 100,000. I think I started this rewrite in July, 2013. So that's 12 chapters in 10 months. It's a better strike rate than the previous version._

_**C:**__ Currently wondering if he's gonna capture an Abra like he was planning to do. Still, I would rather go with him keeping Hunter instead. Love that Hunter. Hope you update soon._

_**R:**__ Don't forget that Ash is determined to at least catch one type of Pokémon, so you can bet he will set his eyes on a ghost Pokémon._

_**Q:**__ Will you be doing both Mewtwo movies?_

_**A:**__ Yes, plus Mewtwo will be move involved towards the end of the series._

_**Q:**__ Will the Hoenn arc of this story and "Conquering Hoenn" play out similarly or will you find a way to make them much different?_

_**A:**__ They will be much different. I promise._

_**Q:**__ If you do any of the movies, will Ash actually remember any of the things that happened._

_**A:**__ Yep_

_**Q:**__ So besides Noctowl, will he be getting any other shiny Pokémon?_

_**A:**__ I'm not sure. If I do, then he will only get one more shiny-type Pokémon at the most. Shiny are incredibly rare after all and it would cheapen it if Ash got a bunch of them._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash get anymore Fossil Pokémon, aside from Aerodactyl?_

_**A:**__ Yes, he will._

_**Q:**__ Remember, back in the games, a scientist gives you a Lapras. Why not change that into Ash receiving the Riolu/Lucario? Seems like it'll work here you know._

_**A:**__ An interesting idea. You're going to have to wait and see._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash be able to Mega-Evolve his Pokémon before Kalos like they showed in Pokémon Origins?_

_**A:**__ I still don't know about Mega-Evolution yet. I'm definitely open to the idea of including it._


	13. Charmander the Abandoned Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. However I have a new schedule on my profile if you want to check it out. Every Tuesday night is when I work on this story. My goal is to write at least 1,000 - 2,000 words each Tuesday and that way by the end of the month I should have enough to post.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Charmander; the Abandoned Pokémon**

* * *

**Route 6 – 23****rd**** of July, 12:13pm**

* * *

It had been two days since Bulbasaur had joined Ash on his journey and thanks to the map that Melanie had given them; they were progressing towards Vermilion city nicely. They had come across a fork in the road and they had the options to go down route 5, 6 or 7. Route 5 would have taken them to Saffron city, route 6 would take them to Vermilion and route 7 would take them to Celadon. They also had the number of kilometres to the destination and Saffron city was by far the closest.

"I think we should head to Saffron city instead," Ash informed them when they had come across the fork in the road, "it's much closer than Vermilion city."

Brock had just taken a drink of water but he choked on it after he heard Ash's statement. "Saffron?! Are you insane?!"

"I'm with Brock on this one," Misty muttered fearfully, "there is no way I'm going near that city."

"What's got you both so spooked?" Ash wondered.

"Ash, you are a promising trainer," Brock assured him, "but if you head to the Saffron gym now, you won't just lose... you will be destroyed."

"Why don't you explain to me why you two don't want to go there?" Ash asked them impatiently.

"All I will say is that it would be best to avoid that gym entirely." Brock told him.

No matter how much Ash asked them, neither of them would budge an inch and so Ash finally relented on heading towards their original goal of Vermilion city.

Along the way, Ash battled several trainers and he gained valuable experience into Bulbasaur, Nidoran and Sandshrew. However it was the last trainer that gave them some valuable information.

"Do you really think that this gym exists?" Misty asked Brock as they both tried to keep up with the excited Ash who had gained a good 20 metres on them.

"I've never heard of a gym in these parts." Brock replied, "It must be an unofficial gym."

It didn't take them long to finally find it. The gym was surrounded by a wooden fence and it had a large sign above the gate. It said 'A.J's Gym! Undefeated!' and it also had a warning note underneath that said this gym wasn't sanctioned by the Pokémon League. However Ash was more interested in the win/loss tally that was posted on the sign. The tally read; 97 wins and 0 losses.

Ash smirked; he would have to change that.

Suddenly the number of wins suddenly changed to 98 and the gate opened before them. A boy with blue hair with a pink shirt, black pants and a brown vest stormed out of the gym with a scowl on his face. He didn't even spare them a glance and instead he hurried off down the road but Ash, with a frown, heard some of the boy's mumbling. He was confident that he heard the words, 'Charmander, 'weak' 'pathetic'.

"Are you my next victim?"

Ash stopped looking at the angry boy that had left and he turned to face the boy that he assumed was the leader of this gym. He had spiky green hair and he wore a red and black t-shirt and blue shorts. He was roughly the same height as Brock.

"I take it you're the gym leader here." Ash acknowledged.

"That's right, the name is A.J." the green haired gym leader introduced himself, "If you want to battle then I hope you understand that this isn't a sanctioned gym so you don't get a badge."

"I know," Ash grinned, "but why didn't you get your gym sanctioned by the Pokémon League?"

A.J shrugged, "I don't want to be a gym leader. I set this gym up as a test to see if I am a good enough trainer to compete in the Pokémon League. If I can achieve 100 victories in a row, then I will start taking on the gyms. Also I only use the one Pokémon in these battles and we have never lost."

"I've never thought of doing something like that." Ash admitted, "When I started my journey, I immediately set out to compete against the gyms and I have already earned two badges."

A.J snorted, "Those must have been some weak gyms to lose to a novice like you."

Ash scowled at the remark as it reminded him of when he first met Samurai.

Behind the young trainer from Pallet town, the two people that he had defeated for the badges were furious at A.J's remark.

"Who do you think you are?!" Misty growled furiously at him. Her sisters might be weak gym leaders but she wasn't.

"Take this guy down, Ash!" Brock ordered, "We can't let that insult stand."

Ash looked back at the in annoyance. "If you two are so desperate to see him lose then how about you two battle him." He retorted with a smirk, "What better way to get him back for insulting your gyms than to stop him from getting to 100 wins on the trot."

A.J just smirked at the look on their faces, "Are we going to battle or what?"

"Fine!" Brock and Misty barked together.

A.J led them inside and they saw that there was a large circular platform and they all easily figured out that it was the battlefield for the Pokémon battles. Behind it was a large tent.

"What's inside of the tent? It's a little big to be a tent for sleeping." Ash asked A.J curiously.

"My family owns this property and that tent hides away my gym that I use to train the Pokémon that I catch." A.J answered, "I have a harsh training regimen and I only keep the Pokémon that are willing to follow that program. Any that don't want to, I release back into the wild. That's enough questions for now. I am eager to gain my 100th win today."

"I'll go first." Brock told Misty and she agreed. Ash, Pikachu and Misty all took a seat on the bench next to the battlefield and they were eager to see how Brock would fair against A.J.

"I'll choose you, Sandshrew!"

A.J released the familiar looking Pokémon onto the battlefield and Ash perked up when he saw it. He quickly released his own Sandshrew, who looked up at him curiously, and Ash instructed her to watch how this Sandshrew fights.

"I'll use Geodude then!" Brock decided and he released his rock and ground type Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"Brock is going to use Geodude?" Misty said in surprise, "Wouldn't the flying attribute of Zubat be better suited for this match?"

"That might be true," Ash conceded, "but Brock hasn't had much experience in battling with Zubat. It doesn't matter how strong the trainers he has battled in order to get those 98 wins, the fact is that he has battled with Sandshrew at least 98 times. That is far too much experience for to battle against with a Zubat he has barely used."

"That was surprising insightful, Ash." Misty said slyly, "Does it make you nervous for when you battle him?"

"I'm not the one battling him today, even though I want to." Ash reminded her, "I'm confident in my Pokémon's abilities because I have had some decent time to train with them."

"My water Pokémon is more than a match for his Sandshrew." Misty shrugged off the concerns that she had on battling A.J.

"You can make the first move!" A.J called out to Brock.

"If you insist," Brock accepted, "Geodude use Rock Polish!"

Geodude's body was briefly encased by a white light but unlike Ash, A.J immediately knew what the move did.

"Increasing your speed isn't a bad idea but it's all futile." A.J smirked at him, "Sandshrew use Defence Curl!"

"Use Rock Throw, Geodude!" Brock ordered after Sandshrew increased its defence. Geodude slammed his fist into the ground and he pulled up a large rock and he threw it towards Sandshrew.

"Dodge it with Rollout, Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew crawled up into a ball and it rolled out of the way and the boulder crashed into the battlefield floor.

"I've never seen somebody use Rollout to dodge like that!" Misty noted impressed.

"Now hit Geodude with Brick Break!" A.J ordered sternly.

Sandshrew used the momentum of his roll to ascend into the air and its tail was enveloped in a white glow. Sandshrew slammed his attack into Geodude's forehead.

"Are you okay, Geodude?" Brock called out worriedly.

Geodude nodded hesitatingly, the attack had done far much damage than what the rock Pokémon thought it would.

"Brock's finished." Ash declared after he saw the attack, "This Sandshrew is way stronger than his Geodude and to make matters worse is that it knows fighting type moves."

"Don't rule Brock out just yet." Misty implored him, "He is a gym leader after all."

"That may be, but he isn't using the gym's Pokémon." Ash reminded her, "He is using his own personal Geodude and he doesn't train Geodude as nearly as much as A.J trains his Sandshrew."

"Use Mega Punch, Geodude!"

Similar to what happened with Sandshrew moments earlier, Geodude's right fist was encased by a white aura and Geodude launched a punch straight at Sandshrew's stomach.

"Use Protect, Sandshrew!" A.J retaliated calmly.

A blue shield suddenly appeared around Sandshrew and not even the force of the Mega Punch from Geodude was unable to break through it.

"Finish this off with a Rock Smash!"

Sandshrew jumped straight at Geodude head first and a thin red aura surrounded it before Sandshrew slammed into Geodude's face.

"That is win number 99!" A.J shouted victoriously when Geodude collapsed. The rock Pokémon was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Geodude." Brock said sadly as he returned the fallen Pokémon back into his Poké Ball.

"It was the girl next, right?" A.J smirked cockily towards the other two.

Misty bristled at his arrogance and in a few moments she stood where Brock previously stood and she was ready to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

"His Sandshrew is unbelievably strong." Brock muttered taking a seat next to Ash and Pikachu.

"Trust me, I noticed." Ash replied.

Misty sent out her strongest Pokémon, Starmie.

"A water type," A.J smirked, "how predictable."

"Starmie use Water Gun!" Misty ordered.

Starmie unleashed a torrent of water from its top appendage straight at Sandshrew but the mouse Pokémon didn't even attempt to dodge it.

"Block it, Sandshrew." A.J countered with a smirk.

Sandshrew simply ducked its head and raised its arms in an 'X' position. The torrent of water hit Sandshrew's arms and the force made Sandshrew skid back a few feet.

"It had no effect?!" Misty shouted incredulously.

"Sandshrew has trained intensely to withstand water attacks." A.J informed her, "An attack as weak as that will have no effect on my Sandshrew."

Ash and Brock watched in amazement as A.J's Sandshrew picked apart Misty's battle style and it only took a few minutes for Sandshrew to knock out Starmie. Watching that battle, Ash knew that there was a large gap between his Pokémon and A.J's Sandshrew. It made Ash excited to start training right there and then.

"That's 100 wins!" A.J cried in joy along with his Sandshrew and the two of them embraced tightly. "After all of our training, I can't believe that this day has finally come."

Once A.J and Sandshrew finished celebrating he kindly showed them all the training room inside of his tent and at first Ash wasn't happy with how brutal the training was. He had ground type Pokémon diving into a pool and swimming laps. Several other Pokémon were doing different types of weight and resistance training. However his anger at the treatment of the Pokémon died in his throat when he saw how much he cared about them and how much they cared about him.

"Do you force all of your Pokémon to do such severe training?" Ash couldn't help but ask him.

"No, all of my Pokémon do this willingly." A.J answered him, "Whenever I catch a Pokémon, I ask them if they're up to such severe training and if they are not then I release them. It would be better for them to be either in the wild living like they want or to be caught by a trainer who understands them. If any of my Pokémon doesn't want to do this anymore then they are free to go."

"You have won 100 matches; have there been any trainers that pushed your Sandshrew to its limits?" Misty asked him curiously.

A.J nodded, "Quite a few actually. However we have also fought some disgraceful trainers like the trainer that came in before you."

"How so?" Brock inquired.

"His name was Damian and he used a Charmander against my Sandshrew. Let me tell you, this guy hadn't even trained his Charmander, it was obvious to see. He expected Charmander to win on its own accord and he didn't hesitate to express his disgust to the poor fire Pokémon when my Sandshrew defeated it easily." A.J explained to them.

They spent another hour together and Brock warned that his gym would provide a much better challenge than what he did. Now the four of them, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, stood outside of his now closed gym preparing to say their goodbyes.

"So long, A.J," Ash shook his hand in farewell, "I hope we can battle in the Pokémon League."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ash." A.J smirked in return.

As they went their separate ways, Ash couldn't help but think of the poor Charmander that A.J had told him about. The young trainer felt a surge of anger towards the trainer and he hoped he had the chance to take this guy down a peg.

* * *

**Route 6 – 24****th**** of July, 2:05pm**

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon had done some serious training the previous night when they settled in a place to camp for the night. Ash was determined to catch up with A.J's strength. All of his Pokémon had done their own individual training except for Bulbasaur as Ash wanted to bond more with the seed Pokémon.

As they walked down the dirt road towards Vermilion city, Ash thought that this was just going to be an ordinary day until they came across a large boulder that was about twice the size of Ash.

"Is there something on that boulder?" Misty asked them.

Ash looked up with squinted eyes and he found it hard to tell because of the sun blazing in his eyes. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the light before he finally realised that there was a Charmander lying on top of the boulder. However the condition of it was a big concern to Ash. Back when he was younger, he knew that he would have the chance to choose Charmander as his starting Pokémon and so he had done much research on it with his father's help. He also did the same thing with Bulbasaur and Squirtle. So with a glance, Ash was able to immediately tell what was wrong with the Charmander. It was panting heavily, its skin had no shine and the fire on its tail was almost out. This Charmander was very close to death. At the rate that it was going, Ash suspected it wouldn't last a week.

"Look at its tail, the flame is almost out." Brock pointed out and Ash wasn't surprised that he was able to immediately could see what was wrong with the Charmander. "This Charmander hasn't been cared for that well. There is no shine on its skin and it is dehydrated." Brock deducted, "We should catch it so we can take it to the Pokémon Centre."

The young trainer immediately agreed and he threw one of his Poké Balls at the fire lizard Pokémon. The ball connected with its forehead and the red beam that shot out of the ball surrounded Charmander and tried to force it into the Poké Ball. However the red beam broke down and the Poké Ball fell harmlessly to the ground. Since Charmander hadn't been forced into the Poké Ball and then broke out, the Poké Ball remained useable.

"Well, it seems that this Charmander already has a trainer," Ash frowned before he turned to his companion, "Pikachu go ask it why it is waiting here."

Pikachu nodded in agreement and the electric mouse scurried up the boulder. Charmander glanced at Pikachu warily when the electric mouse stopped a foot away from him.

"Pi pika ka-chu chu pika Pikachu?"

"Char-man-der Char."

Pikachu nodded and turned back to Ash and translated what Charmander had told him, "Pikachu pi ka pi pika!"

"Pikachu says that Charmander is waiting for his trainer to come back and pick him up." Ash informed Brock and Misty.

"If it is waiting for his trainer, then I think we should leave it alone." Brock admitted with some reluctance. He was very concerned about the condition of the fire lizard Pokémon.

"It's his trainer's responsibility. Surely there just is a reason for Charmander to wait here." Misty added in her input.

"His trainer better come soon then." Ash hesitated before he left with Brock and Misty. As they walked away, Ash and Pikachu shot a concerned glance back at Charmander.

* * *

**Pokémon Centre – 24****th**** of July, 7:30pm**

* * *

As the young trainer rested at the Pokémon centre that they had come across, Ash couldn't get the state of the Charmander out of his mind. Ash looked up from where he was sitting to see Pikachu looking on in amusement as Brock flirted with an uncomfortable looking Nurse Joy. Misty, he noticed, looked exasperated at Brock's actions. Ash smirked for a moment until he turned his attention to the window and noticed the rain starting to fall heavily. He prayed that Charmander's trainer had picked him up as it would not live the night in state that he was in.

Laughter coming from the middle of the room pierced his ears but he paid no heed to it until heard a very unsettling comment.

"But that thing was so weak that it couldn't even defeat the weakest of opponents."

Ash finally looked over at the group of young teens surrounding a table and Ash recognised one of them. It was the boy that he had seen exit A.J's gym a couple of days ago. Dread began to fill his heart.

"So what did you do with the Charmander?" one of the boys at the table asked the blue haired boy.

"I left it on some boulder in the woods. Man, that thing is so stupid! No matter what I did to it, it wouldn't stop following me. I finally got rid of it by promising to come back for it and it fell for it. It's probably still out there waiting for me." Damian laughed loudly.

Before Ash knew it, he began walking towards the punk and his group of five friends. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brock and Misty coming towards him and by the expression on their faces, Ash knew that they had heard every word. Pikachu kept his distance but he had a murderous expression on his face and his cheeks were crackling with electricity.

Ash startled the grabbed the boy by the shirt and he lifted him up which immediately stopped his laughter. The others jumped out of their seats and glared at him angrily.

"Go and get it now!" Ash snarled at him.

"W-What did you say?" Damian stuttered off balance by Ash's sudden aggression.

"That Charmander is still waiting for you out there in the rain and if the flame on his tail goes out then he will die! Now go and get it!" Ash roared furiously.

"Why should I?" Damian sneered at him as he regained his composure.

"That Pokémon is your responsibility and it's out there suffering because of you!" Ash snapped at him.

Damian was able to shrug off Ash's grip after an intense struggle, "Whatever happens to that pitiful Charmander is none of my concern!"

"You better not mess with Damian." One of the other boys warned Ash and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Ash didn't pay them any attention, "You call yourself a Pokémon Trainer?! You're the worst piece of trash that I have laid my eyes on!"

"Do you want to fight nerd?" Damian said angrily as he grabbed one of his Poké Balls. Nurse Joy was about to intervene when she saw the Poké Ball however Ash wasn't interested in a Pokémon battle.

"I'm not going to insult my Pokémon by having them battle you! I'll beat you with my own fists!" Ash snapped at him.

Damian glanced at Ash's clenched fists fearfully but he was saved by Nurse Joy who had enough of the commotion.

"Stop this now! This is a place for rest and recovery. If you are to have this fight, then take it outside!" Nurse Joy ordered them.

"They were the ones that started it!" Damian sneered as he and his group left, all of them silently scared of Ash. Ash just scowled at him as he departed and he mentally tried to count to ten in his head in order to calm down.

"I'm sorry about that but you don't want mess with Damian and his gang. They have a very bad reputation." Nurse Joy told them concernedly before departing to check up on her patients.

"She is so beautiful." Brock whispered in awe and Misty smacked her forehead in annoyance.

"Enough Brock! Charmander is in danger!" That snapped Brock out of his Nurse Joy state and Pikachu's ears perked up before they all bolted for the door. It didn't matter to the four of them that they were getting soaked; all they cared about was finding Charmander.

It didn't take them long to find Charmander, the lizard Pokémon was still on the boulder and he used a giant leaf to block out the rain. Unfortunately for Charmander, a flock of Spearow decided to attack him as they determined that he had invaded their new territory but the attack was quickly snuffed out thanks to a healthy dose of Pikachu's Thundershock. Unfortunately for Ash, Misty and Brock they also got a taste of Pikachu's Thundershock as they were too close to him at the time but they recovered quickly and ran over to help Charmander. Brock wrapped up his body in a towel and he held Charmander close to him. Ash held a towel over his tail to block the rain.

They burst into a now empty Pokémon Centre except for Nurse Joy and she was startled by their sudden appearance.

"Nurse Joy, this Charmander is seriously ill!" Never let it be said that Brock cared about beautiful woman more than Pokémon. Not even the beauty of Nurse Joy could distract him from Charmander's condition.

Nurse Joy quickly examined Charmander before she took him into the back room leaving Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu concerned about his condition. It took a few hours, but Nurse Joy eventually came out with a relieved smile on her face. Nurse Joy explained to them that Charmander would be alright than she demanded to know how he came to be in that condition. They explained that it was because of Damian.

* * *

**Pokémon Centre – 25****th**** of July, 7:00am**

* * *

The group didn't really care about finding a room for the night and instead they camped out in the main room. Ash and Misty were currently still asleep on separate couches and Pikachu slept peacefully on Ash's chest.

"CHARMANDER IS GONE!"

The sudden shouted pierced through Ash's dreams and his eyes snapped open. Feeling wide awake, Ash jumped off the couch but he had completely forgotten that Pikachu had been sleeping on his chest during the night. He certainly remembered when heard a growl, "Pika" followed by pain on every part of his body as he was hit by tons of volts.

Minutes later, Brock led a dressed Ash and Misty to the room where Charmander had sleeping in to see Nurse Joy standing beside the empty bed looking out the window with a sad expression on her face.

"We have to go find him." Ash said hurriedly. Resting on his shoulder, Pikachu nodded his agreement.

"Pikachu pi pika!"

"You're right, Pikachu. Charmander will head back to that boulder!" Ash realised.

However just as Ash and Pikachu were about to, Brock spoke up gravelly, "We can't force him to come with us Ash if he wants to wait for Damian, no matter how bad a trainer he is."

"I am afraid he is right." Nurse Joy continued unhappily, "We can't do anything unless Charmander recognizes the truth."

Ash and Pikachu growled but they didn't leave. They knew that Nurse Joy and Brock were right. Ash swore the next time that he saw Damian; he would give that punk a good right hook to the face.

Ash and co left the Pokémon centre an hour later and they resumed their trip to Vermilion city.

"Why didn't Charmander understand that we cared about it?" Ash wondered out loud.

"Charmander knew that we cared about him but don't you see? He couldn't forget about Damian. He is still loyal to him and that is why it went back, even if he is a lying creep." Misty explained.

"Misty is right, Ash. Now let's get to Vermilion, there will be plenty of Pokémon to catch on the way." Brock told him.

Unknown to them, Charmander was following them. He had initially been heading towards the boulder but for some reason on his way there he didn't want to go back. Instead he wanted to find those three humans and thank them for helping him.

Not long into their walk, Ash, Misty and Brock came across a group of teens that had obviously been waiting for them. In the middle of the group, stood Damian.

"You punks think you can get away with insulting me last night, did you?" Damian sneered at them, "Now we are going to show you what happens when you mess with me and my gang!"

Charmander's eyes widened when he came across the scene and he quickly hid behind a tree. He didn't want to get involved in this.

"You've got some nerve showing your face in front of me!" Ash growled at him furiously. Misty and Brock also had dark glares on their faces. "We're the ones that had to go save Charmander! He would have died last night if we didn't! All because of you!"

"You should have let it died." Damian shrugged, "I've never seen such a worthless Pokémon! I caught it because I thought it would be cool when it evolved into a Charizard. I'd be a strong trainer with a Charizard by my side, but that pathetic lizard didn't even win a battle. What's wrong with dumping off a weak Pokémon?! Training it would be incredibly boring!"

"Char..." Charmander muttered softly and sadly. It broke his heart to hear such things come from his trainer.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokémon trainer?!" Ash snarled at him, "Raising a Pokémon is the best part about being a Pokémon trainer! It's the whole point!"

Charmander looked up from his position behind the tree. He was startled by Ash's words.

"Are you kidding me?!" Damian laughed mockingly, "You stupid fool! The whole point of being a Pokémon trainer is winning! Everything else doesn't matter!"

"You're disgusting!" Misty spat at him.

"You will never amount to anything if you don't understand the true nature of Pokémon training." Brock told him with clear disgust lacing his voice.

"A Pokémon trainer and his Pokémon are meant to be friends and they grow and bond together. Through hard work, friendship and trust, they can accomplish anything!" Ash retorted, "Any decent trainer would be ecstatic to battle and train alongside a Pokémon like Charmander!"

Charmander wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes at Ash's defence of him. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw what Damian was holding in his hands. Charmander quickly leapt into the fray.

"I didn't come here to argue about Pokémon training!" Damian snapped at him, "I came here to show you what happens when you mess with me and my gang!" Suddenly they all noticed the large rock in his hands, "Take this!" Damian threw the rock at Ash.

Pikachu glared furiously and he was about to intercept it with an electric attack when suddenly a flaming orange tail smacked the rock away. Everyone was shock to see Charmander glaring angrily at Damian.

"Charmander..." Ash muttered softly, "Thank you for the save."

"You!" Damian blinked in confusion.

Charmander gave him a final glare before he turned to face Ash.

"Charmander char char!"

Pikachu grinned widely, "Pikachu pi pika!"

"You want to come with me, Charmander?" Ash asked surprised.

Charmander nodded his head in agreement, "Charmander!"

Damian released a loud laugh, "Go ahead and take this pitiful Pokémon!" he mocked Ash, "It will never amount to anything anyway!"

With that last mocking comment, Damian and his gang walked away. The blue haired trainer thought that Ash accepting Charmander into his team was punishment enough.

"I don't think I hate anyone more than I hate him!" Ash spat angrily.

"No kidding." Misty agreed.

"Unfortunately there are trainers like him in the world," Brock sighed, "the world would be a much better place if no one was like that."

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Charmander?" Ash asked the lizard Pokémon kindly.

Charmander nodded again.

Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and he said to Charmander, "C'mon Charmander, welcome to the group."

"Char char!" Charmander exclaimed happily he leapt right into the Poké Ball that Ash threw towards him. The Poké Ball didn't even wriggle once when Charmander was encased inside.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex as he had to figure out what Pokémon would be sent to Professor Oak's. He decided on Mankey but before he could send him, Ash quickly released the fighting pig Pokémon from his Poké Ball. The moment Mankey appeared out of his Poké Ball, Ash threw him his hat. Mankey gracefully caught it and he put it on his head with a grin.

"I'm sending you to Professor Oak's for a little while, okay, Mankey?" Ash informed him.

Mankey nodded in acknowledgement. As long as he got to keep the hat, he didn't mind.

"Have fun, okay." Ash grinned at his fighting Pokémon before he returned it to his Poké Ball. He then selected Mankey to be transported to Professor Oak's and a few seconds later, Mankey's Poké Ball vanished in a white light.

"You've got a new Pokémon and a new friend." Misty smiled at him.

"Yeah," Ash grinned widely, "Charmander and I are going to be great friends."

* * *

**Route 5 – 25****th**** of July, 10:00am**

* * *

Damian had just entered route 5. He was headed towards Saffron city determined to win a badge. The rest of his gang had decided to rest for a few minutes and he went on ahead to see if he could find any Pokémon to catch. To his delight, he came across an Abra sitting in the middle of the road.

"An Abra! I need to catch this!" Damian grinned widely.

Abra just giggled at him.

Damian's gang were enjoying a short break when they suddenly heard a loud girlish scream and they quickly hurried in the direction that it came from. To their amazement, Damian was hanging on a branch by his underwear.

"Get me down!" Damian cried.

All of the boys flinch, a wedgie like that would have to hurt.

Abra giggled from the top of a tree. He had witnessed the whole event with Ash and Damian and he decided that he didn't like the way that Damian thought. So this was payback for how he treated his Pokémon. Now he had to hurry off and catch up with Ash. Abra was quite excited to see what the young trainer would do next.

* * *

**Oak's Lab – Moments after Ash sent Mankey over**

* * *

The elderly Pokémon professor sipped his hot coffee as he read the mornings paper at his computer desk. It was his usual morning ritual before he had to get to work on studying the Pokémon. He was startled however as his computer screen suddenly lit up and the Poké Transfer machine suddenly activated.

He strolled over to the machine and saw a Poké Ball appear in a flash of white. He grinned when it came up on his computer screen that the Pokémon was caught by Ash. He had wondered when his most promising trainer had sent him another Pokémon.

Professor Oak punched it the code on the computer to deactivate the locking mechanism on the Poké Ball and then he picked it up. Professor Oak held it out in front him and he prepared to release the Pokémon that was inside. He could have easily checked out what Pokémon was inside the ball with his computer but he enjoyed seeing the Pokémon with his own eyes first.

Professor Oak never got the chance to see what Pokémon was inside immediately however due to a fist immediately hitting him in the face when he released the Pokémon from the Poké Ball. The force sent him crashing into the ground and he held his suspected broken nose in pain. Blood dripped onto the floor from his nose as the old man glared up to the Pokémon that was currently smashing up his laboratory. He noted with curiosity that the Mankey wore Ash's hat.

'_Darn you, Ash!' _Professor Oak thought furiously. Out of all Pokémon that Ash could have sent him, it had to be one that was so destructive. Professor Oak crawled over to the area where Mankey's Poké Ball had fallen and he picked it up and he quickly returned the Mankey back into his Poké Ball.

Professor Oak stood back up gingerly and he staggered over to a bench in order to get a towel to cover his nose to try and stop the blood flow. He sighed sadly as he looked around his destroyed laboratory and he thought, _'I think I will check what is inside the Poké Ball beforehand from now on.'_

After getting his nose sorted out, the Professor spent most of the day fixing up the destroyed room.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it then please leave behind a review and if you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**I know that the scene with A.J is kind of filler but it is important because he will come into it later. I can reveal that he and Ash will battle in the Pokémon League. After introducing him in the anime, I thought that they could have used him in the Pokémon League instead of using no name characters.**

* * *

**I know that I gave many of Brock's quotes to Ash in this chapter but I wanted Ash to be the main defender for Charmander so that he deserved to have Charmander on his team. Whenever I watch that episode, I always think that Brock should have been the one to take him.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Here Comes the Squirtle Squad**

**Ash, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charmander bond... Our heroes encounter a group of prankster Squirtle and Ash runs into a feisty Krabby.**

* * *

**Ash's Pokédex: **

Seen: 31

Own: 8

**Ash's Backpack:**

3 Potions

1 Poké Ball

2 Moonstones

1 Burn Heal

1 Golden Nugget

Old Amber

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Ash Ketchum: **

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Pikachu (M) – Special Ability: Static

Pidgeotto (F) – Special Ability: Keen Eye

Nidoran (M) – Special Ability: Poison Point

Sandshrew (F) – Special Ability: Sand Veil

Bulbasaur (M) – Special Ability: Overgrow

Charmander (M) – Special Ability: Blaze

* * *

**Pokémon at Oak's Lab: **

Butterfree (M) – Special Ability: Compound Eyes

Mankey (M) – Special Ability: Angry Point

* * *

**Pokémon at Home:**

Rattata (F) (Given to Lily) – Special Ability: Guts

* * *

**Pokémons Moves:**

Pikachu – Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave and Growl

Mankey – Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy and Leer

Bulbasaur – Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Growl

Pidgeotto – Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and Whirlwind

Nidoran – Poison Sting, Leer, Peck, and Focus Energy

Sandshrew – Dig, Scratch, Sand Attack and Rollout

Butterfree – Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Gust and Confusion

Charmander – Scratch, Ember, Growl and Smokescreen

* * *

**Misty:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Staryu – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Starmie – Special Ability: Natural Cure

Goldeen (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

Magikarp (M) – Special Ability: Swift Swim

* * *

**Pokémon at Home/Cerulean Gym:**

Nil

* * *

**Pokémons Moves:**

Staryu – Tackle, Harden, Rapid Spin, Recover and Water Gun

Starmie – Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Camouflage and Swift

Goldeen – Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Horn Attack and Water Pulse

Magikarp – Splash and Tackle

* * *

**Brock:**

**Pokémon on Hand:**

Geodude (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Onix (M) – Special Ability: Rock Head

Zubat (F) – Special Ability: Inner Focus

* * *

**Pokémon at Home/Pewter Gym:**

Nil

* * *

**Pokémon Moves:**

Geodude – Rock Throw, Rock Polish, Mega Punch, Defence Curl and Seismic Toss

Onix – Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech and Rock Tomb

Zubat – Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish and Bite

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

* * *

_**C:**__ I love the Abra you've introduced. Especially since it's about par with Ash's tendency to get his hands on Pokémon that had some interesting quirks, remember how Corphish said hello?_

_**R:**__ The Corphish that Ash caught is definitely an amusing one. _

_**Q:**__ A total of 23 Pokémon? That only in Kanto region or all regions?_

_**A:**__ That is only in this story. He catches 23 Pokémon while in Kanto and the Orange Islands. _

_**Q:**__ the episode when the gang meets bill happen and what about Krabby and will you add the events which happened in the game too like the game corner and Silph co and what about the power plant and sea foam islands?_

_**A:**__ No, they won't meet Bill. Krabby will appear in the next chapter. As for the game corner, that will have a part in this story. The others not so much._

_**Q:**__ What about the Dratini and will he meet any elite four members in his journey?_

_**A:**__ Ash wants a Dratini but I won't reveal if he will or not. Yes, he will meet the Elite Four members._

_**C:**__ Poor Lily...I wonder if we will get to a point in the future when she starts her journey._

_**R:**__ The plan is for her to start her journey at some point._

_**Q:**__ Just wondering since ash is going to catch one of each type, will he still get Krabby, Muk, and Tauros?_

_**A:**__ Yes, he will._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash catch different Pokémon?_

_**A:**__ Yes, he will._

_**Q:**__ That was good but let me guess we will see that Abra again?_

_**A:**__ Definitely. He has taken an interest in Ash._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash focus on dual type Pokémon or still stick with the one type Pokémon and do dual types count as two types [like Garchomp... Will it be counted as dragon/ground?]_

_**A:**__ Ash will consider that as two types however that won't stop him from catching other Pokémon other Pokémon that has either of those types. He wants at least one of every type but that won't stop him from catching several of the same type of Pokémon._

_**Q:**__ Will Ash get at least one legendary?_

_**A:**__ I'm very reluctant to give him a Legendary Pokémon. Perhaps he will if he ever becomes Champion. I don't want Ash to become one of the best thanks to the help of a Legendary Pokémon._


End file.
